Behind These Hazel Eyes
by beckasaurusrex
Summary: Are stories no ones told. Horrors no one's seen. Screams no one's heard. And a secret that haunts her each day they're open.
1. Meetings

"_Welcome to Hollywood._" she sings softly, looking out the window of the plane as it lands at the **LAX**. She exits the plane, and looks around, her full pink lips stretched in a smile. "Come, dear. The car's here." her Mom says, and she knows better than to ignore her. She nods and follows her parents to the car.

It's a big black limo.

She laughs in excitement, her eyes sparkling. "This is amazing..." she murmurs, looking out the window, recording with her video-camera. "This is the first day of the rest of my life." she says, showing her face. "We will drop you off at the hotel, and then we will be out. We trust you to behave, and you know your curfew." her Dad says, and she nods. "Yes, Dad." she says quietly. "Here we are." she says, her face in the video camera.

She gets out, and waves as her parents leave. "Hello. This is the **Palm Woods** hotel. I'm Kelly." a nice lady tells her, and she smiles, still recording. "Hi. So, when do I go to boot camp??" she asks. "Later. Gustavo is in a meeting with the executive of the company. You can relax in the pool area, if you like." Kelly replies, and she nods, smiles back, and shows her the direction of the pool. She thanks her, and follows the direction. She gets there, and looks around nervously, feeling overdressed.

She's wearing an over the shoulder blue mini dress, black skinny jeans, her favorite old blue fedora, and purple high-top **Converse**. Lastly, she's wearing a white gold purity ring with a single emerald stud, and a white gold necklace with an amethyst heart and matching earrings. And everyone else is wearing bathing suits and things. She puts her long brown hair in a pony tail, her side bangs falling out to gently surround her face, her highlights shining under the sun. She sits in a chair, pulls a book from her black purse, and begins to read.

"Hey, check out the new girl. She's hot." James says, seeing her. Logan looks up. They're the only two single boys of the four. "She is pretty." Logan muses, seeing the way her hair falls gracefully over her shoulders and down to her mid back. How her upper lip indents her lower, giving her a look of unintentional sensuality. How her face has a look of pure innocence.

How she's immersed in a book.

"Wonder who she is." James says, and begins to walk to her, Logan following. "Hey. I'm-" James begins, but she cuts him off, saying, "You're James, and you're Logan. I'm sorta a fan..." she trails off, a smile on her face, and she crinkles her nose in a way that makes Logan smile at her, thinking, '_She's really cute._' "So, what's your name??" he asks. "I'm Bridget Damienz. Gustavo flew me out to make me famous." she replies, and shakes their hands. "Huh. What do you do??" James asks. "I sing and write my own songs." Bridget answers. "Well, I think you'll be a big hit." James says, smiling his flirty smile. "Well, thank you." Bridget says, a blush on her cheeks. "C'mon, Bridget. Gustavo's ready for you." Kelly calls. "Okay. One second." Bridget calls, recording the boys. "Well, this was Logan and James from _Big Time Rush_. Here's my number." she says, and writes her number down on their hands, leaving them with no more than a wink and a peck on either of their cheeks.

"Three _days_?! What the hell happened to three _months_?!" Bridget exclaims, looking at Gustavo in shock. "In three days, the boss of us wants to see you." Gustavo replies. "Wow...so I have to be an amazing pop sensation in three _days_??" Bridget asks softly. "Exactly." Gustavo replies.

"Okay. First thing is great dancing. Mr. X here has coreagraphed for Boy Quake, Boys In The Attic, Beyoncé, Madonna, and Yo Gaba-Gaba." Gustavo says. "We shall start with an x-zamination. Cross leg, spin, pose." Mr. X says. Bridget laughs, rolling her eyes. She had changed into a sports bra, sweat pants, and old sneakers. She does the simple move, and Mr. X comes up to her and says, "She is serious, and very amazing." "Great. I'll be back in an hour, and I want to see something." Gustavo leaves, and Bridget smirks at Mr. X, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning her weight on her right leg.

"Can I show you a dance I coreagraphed myself??" she asks, and Mr. X nods. She plugs her **iPod Touch** into the radio, and plays '_Hips Don't Lie_' by Shakira. "Very good." Mr. X says afterwards, and Bridget smiles, breathing hard. And Gustavo comes back an hour later, and Bridget is creating a dance for the song she's going to show Gustavo. "I coreagraph my own dances." she explains when he sees Mr. X watching her, helping her occasionaly.

"I...I don't think I can wear this. _Ever_." Bridget says, her hands desperatly trying to hide her clothes. She's wearing an ugly pair of baggy jeans, and a huge baggy hoodie. She looks like a girl version of Eminem! "Why not??" someone asks. "Becasue I looks like a girl Eminem!" Bridget replies, rolling her eyes. "Can't I just be myself??" she asks. "Well, she was gorgeous in that photo." one of the people says. They all look at each other, and say, "Fine." Bridget smiles, going back to change into her sweats.

"Next is a great song." Gustavo says, and Kelly hands her a sheet of paper. Bridget grimaces, reading the awful lyrics. "Uhm...I feel more comfortable with my own songs." Bridget says. "Really?? What's the amazing song you have to show me??" Gustavo asks. Bridget smirks, and goes to sit at the piano. "It's called '_This Is Me_'. It's about a girl who comes out of her hiding place and shows the world who she is." Bridget replies, smiling hopefully. "I like it." Gustavo answers, and Bridget smiles. "Okay, we can record the instruments tonight, and then your voice tomorrow. How does that sound?? And we could do the dance in between." Gustavo suggests. "I like that, sir. Thank you." Bridget nods, smiling, and hands Gustavo her lyric sheets for '_This Is Me_'. "Perfect." Gustavo smiles, and takes it from her. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right??" Bridget asks, and Gustavo nods. "Thank you, then. I will see you tomorrow at nine." Bridget says, and leaves.

"Wow...she's really great, isn't she??" Logan asks, staring at Bridget from the security cameras. "She's _hot_!" James exclaims. Logan rolls his eyes and asks, "You're ruled by your hormones, aren't you??" "Yea. You should try it sometime, prude." James replies, and Logan rolls his eyes again. But he blushes and hides his phone. He snuck pictures of Bridget while she was changing...


	2. Secrets

She feels tears on her cheeks, curling into a ball on her little rocking chair, waking up. She clenches her mouth shut so they won't hear her sob as she recalls what happened before she succumbed to the world of dreams, gently petting the soft fur of her black cat. She hears the door of her new home slam shut, making her bat flutter around his cage for a moment until he calms and hangs upside down, and she opens her mouth in a quiet, shaky cry. She looks at her arm, seeing it slowly go from red to purple.

It didn't hurt anymore. She was so used to pain, what was one more bruise ot hide??

She winces at the sting in her lower abdomen. She lifts her shirt, and groans in frustration. "Nice. How am I gonna cover _this_ with make-up??" she murmurs, getting up, her cat running to her bed. She wipes the tears off her face, disgusted with herself.

She shouldn't be crying anymore. This has been going on too long for that!

She walks to her bathroom, and opens the medicine cabinet. She pulls out a botte of hydrogen peroxide, and grabs a small towel. She looks down at her stomach, and groans again. It's longer than she thought.

The slice if from one hip all across to the other side, bleeding.

She feels light headed, the blood coming heavier and heavier with each of her heartbeats.

She begins to clean it, and then, of course, someone knocks on the door.

"What the fuck?!" she whispers in aggravation. They knock again, this time louder. "I'm coming!" she yells angrily, and quickly wraps the towel around her waist, and grabs a shirt hangin in the bathroom, putting it on.

"What?!" she exclaims, wrenching the door open.

And she gasps.

A vase of lotus flowers are in front of her door, with a card.

She bends down, barely registering the sting in her abdomen, and lifts the vase. She smiles, reading the card.

"I thought you might like these, Bridget. They reminded me of you-pretty and so very sweet. -SOS" she reads aloud, smiling. Bridget walks back inside, and places the flowers on her bedside table. She sighs happily, admiring the flowers. Then, recalls what she was doing. She goes back to the bathroom. and looks in the medicine cabinet for a bandage.

"Dammit...I guess I'm stuck with the gauze." Bridget says, and wraps the suff around her waist, feeling extremely tired. She finishes, and changes into loose clothes. She checks the date on her calender, and then laughs bitterly.

"Go figure. Tomorrow I have to perform for Griffin, and I'm freaking sliced like a biology frog!" she says, and then just shrugs. "I'll be fine. I've done it before." she whispers, her face in her hands. She sighs heavily, feeling more tired than ever today...

* * *

"_This is me." _Bridget sings the final note of her song, striking her finishing pose.

She looks gorgeous in her vibrant black splatterpaint skirt, white blouse, purple **Converse**, and her old blue fedora.

She watches Gustavo and Griffin talk, and she feels her heart hammering in her chest nervously.

"You're staying in Hollywood!" Griffin tells her, and Bridget gasps. She beams, laughing.

"Hey, hey! Celbrating is not an option! If you thought the work was hard the last three days you'll regret the next three months! Your voice needs practice, your moves are choppy, and your style is-well, I won't go there." Gustavo says, and Bridget just smiles.

"I promise to fix it." she calls, and Gustavo nods, waving her out.

Bridget jumps up and down, running to the pool area to see the guys.

"Guess who's staying in Hollywood?!" she exclaims, laughing. Carlos smiles and gives her a high-five. Kendall and her fist-bump. James pulls her into a bear hug. And she and Logan look at each other akwardly, and end up shaking hands. All the while, the guys are congratualting Bridget.

"Well, I got stuff to work on, of course, but who doesn't?? But yea, I'm gonna be a superstar." Bridget laughs, and the guys laugh with her. She smiles, putting her hair up under her fedora, and Carlos looks at it quizically.

"Why are you always wearing that hat??" he asks bluntly. Bridget's hazel eyes widen for a moment, and she feels tears sing them. But she smiles and internally scolds herself for being weak.

"It belonged to my Mom, before she died. It was her luck charm."She wanted me to have it because she always said I look pretty in light colors." Bridget says, and all the boys look pitiful.

_'Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!! Don't pity me! I don't need that fucking bullshit!' _Bridget thinks, biting her tongue so she doesn't yell it at them loudly and angrily.

"I'm so sorry." James says, his voice soft and quiet. It's like a cocoon, and Bridget just wants to wrap herself in it.

But she doesn't because she knows that she'll have to come out sooner or later, and she doesn't think she can handle that.

"You didn't know. It's alright." Bridget says, voice tight, tears stinging her eyes again. She feels sick to her stomach as the tears threaten to spill_. 'Mom's been dead for ten years, Bridge. You gotta be done with all thiscrying nonsense_.' Bridget mentally scolds herself for being weak twice in the same minute.

"So, I was thinking tonight we could celebrate." Kendall says suddenly, and Bridget quirks a dark brow.

"What do you mean??" she asks, confusion painting her voice, her bottom lip held between her teeth in nervousness.

"I _mean_, we celebrate. Me and the guys would like to treat you to this non-alchohol dance club we go to. What do you say??" Kendall answers, and Bridget smiles. She nods vigorously, and the boys laugh. "Great. So we'll come by your place at seven. Be ready to party, babe." Kendall winks, and Bridget blushes.

Logan glares at Kendall, and Kendall just shrugs, smiling.

"Thanks, Kendall. This is gonna be so fun." Bridget hugs him tightly, and kisses his cheek. "Bye. See you at seven. I gotta go feed my animals." she says, and leaves, beaming.


	3. Dances

Bridget puts a pomegranite in the cage for her bat, and smiles as he eats it. "Pretty Stellaluna..." she murmurs, stroking his head softly. She places the bowl of cat food down in front of her cat's bed, and pets her fur. "Bye, Hoodo. I'm going out. Don't wait up for me, okay??" she giggles as her cat quirks her head at her.

Bridget lets her hair from the towel and blow dries her hair, leaving it down. She makes sure her gauze is on tight, and sighs. She puts on a white strapless mini-dress that flared out at the waist, black leggings, and her purple **Converse**. She smiles, and coats her lips in a single layer of cherry red kiss-proof lipgloss, smoky black eyeshadow, eyeliner, foundation, and blush.

Bridget grabs her purse, adjusts her blue fedora, and smiles when her doorbell rings.

"Coming!" she calls, and opens the door, beaming.

"Whoa...you look amazing..." Carlos breathes, and James whistles. Bridget blushes and thanks them quietly. Logan just stares, speechless.

"Are we gonna just stand here all nght, or are we gonna go party??" Kendall exclaims, making Bridget giggle. Kendall smiles and offers her his arm. Bridget takes it, smiling.

* * *

"This place is epic!" Bridget laughs, swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

"We come here when we need to unwind. It's great." James replies, pulling Bridget closer to him. Bridget wraps her arms around his neck, and James places his hands on her waist. "You're not that bad a dancer." James says, and Bridget blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks." she says, and pops a huge bubble with her bubble gum, giggling. "Sorry." she says, and James shrugs. "You're not that bad a dancer either. For a cookie cutter pop-star, that is." Bridget says, and James sticks his tongue out at her in mock offence. Bridget giggles again, and James smiles.

Suddenly, Bridget is pulled from James' arms, and right into-

"Hi, Logan." Bridget says, blushing. Her hands are pressed against Logan's chest, the only thing separating their bodies from being flat against each other. Logan's arms are tight around her waist.

And their faces are _so close._

Their lips are brushing and their breathe is hitting the others face.

Logan regains his brain-cells and smiles. "Hi, Bridget." he says, and Bridget relaxes.

"You know, I normally don't do this but..." Bridget trails off and gives Logan a quick, sweet kiss.

Then, she's in someone else's arms, kissig them.

"Whoa." Bridget breathes, pulling away, hazel eyes wide.

James smiles, and holds her tight as they continue to dance for a while. James notices how Bridget's eyes will flash down to her stomach evey once in a while.

And it puzzles the _hell_ outta him.

Bridget laughs, being pulled away from her partner once again, leaving James' sugar sweet brown eyes to meet-

"Oh, wow...Logan, has any girl ever told you that you have gorgeous eyes??" Bridget whispers, staring into the warm milk chocolate pools that are Logan's eyes.

Logan blsuhes and replies, "No. Has anyone ever told _you_ that??," and smirks when Bridget blushes deeply, but doesn't break his gaze. Logan's smirk changes into a sweet, flirty smile as he counts the flecks of green and blue in Bridget's eyes.

"Well, no. Nobody thinks my eyes are pretty. They're hazel. Most people think they're weird." Bridget replies, her voice soft. Logan kisses her cheek, and she smiles.

Bridget and Logan dance together, their bodies moving to the rythm of the hip-hop music. Bridget does a back wards cart wheel, and Logan beams at her talent.

Her pretty hazel eyes drop down to her stomach for the millionth time that day. He follws her gaze, curious.

Logan gasps.

Bridget screams.


	4. Kisses

"Bridget, what-ohmigod!" Carlos exclaims, seeing the fast pooling of red on Bridget's abdomen, eyes wide.

"My gauze...I thought...I..." Bridget trails off, trying to see past the thickening veil of grey in her mind. It wasn't the sight of blood that made her lightheaded. She'd seen the sticky red liquid come from her body too many times to be squeamish. It was the fact that she was losing so much. The blood was flowing thick and hot and heavy with every beat of Bridget's heart.

"How did this happen?!" Kendall exclaims, grabbing the fainting girl by the arms as she looses her balance.

"I need to sleep, Kendall. I'm so tired..." Bridget whispers, and Logan takes her from Kendall, lifting her bridal style in his arms. Her blood seeps onto him, and he doesn't care.

"There's an ambulance outside!" Carlos yells, and Logan carries Bridget outside to the ambulance. He lays her on the guerney, and watches with pain in his eyes as she is driven off.

"Ohmigod...what the hell?!" James exclaims, regaining his voice.

"I...I don't know. She just started bleeding." Kendall answers, voice faint.

"She had said something about gauze. I don't exactly know, but it was like she knew she was hurt." Logan says, watching the tailights of the ambulance fade into the distance.

"We'd better go. We need to make sure she's okay." James states simply. They all agree and drive to the hospital in silence.

* * *

Bridget groans, lifting her oh so heavy eyelids. "Where...??" she murmurs, trailing off, an icky taste in her mouth.

"The hospital, Bridget. You started bleeding at the club last night. Bridget, the doctors said you had an enourmous gash in your stomach. They said it was put there with a knife. What happened??" Logan asks, voice gentle and soft, his fingertips gently stroking Bridget's cheek.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know how the gash got there. How did I get here??" Bridget asks, tears welling up in her eyes at the lie. She knows how the gash got there. But she can't tell anyone. It's only a year until she can leave, anyway.

"Well, you fainted, and we called the hospital. They put stitches on you. They said you were lucky you got here when you did. That if you'd been here a moment later, you would've lost too much blood, and you would've died. Bridget, I was so scared you would never wake up. You slept for seven hours." Logan answers, and recalls the events of last night.

_"Is she going to be alright?!" Kendall exclaims, looking at te peacefully sleeping Bridget on the gurney, blood gushing from her flat abdomen. He doesn't even care that her dress is ripped open and he can see her strapless bra. _

_"We're not sure. She's lost a lot of blood, Mr Knight. Please, we're doing the best we can." the doctor replies, nervous._

_"Well that's not good enough! You have to save her!" Logan exclaims, and is shocked by his own harshness. "I...I apologize. I don't know where that came from..." he trails off, embarrased. _

_"It's quite alright, Mr Mitchell. I promise we will save this girl. She will wake up." the doctor says, and leaves to go help Bridget._

_"I hope they can save her. She doesn't deserve this." Carlos says softly, watching with pain filled, child-like eyes._

_"But I wonder how she got hurt in the first place..." James trails off, pondering._

"Bridget, we were all so scared. But you're awake now. And that's all that matters." Logan says, smiling.

He looks like he hasn't left this place at all. He has dark circles under his eyes, and his hair and clothes are dishevelled and messy.

"Oh, Logan...did you sleep at all last night??" Bridget asks, cupping his cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb.

"Barely. I was so worried, Bridget. If you hadn't've woken up...I just...I don't even know, Bridget." Logan says, smiling still.

"Oh, Logan...oh wow...so sweet...I'm so sorry that you were up all night worried. I'm glad that I had someone like you watching over me. I just wish it wasn't necessary." Bridget states, biting her bottom lip, a smile on her face.

"Bridget! When did you wake up?!" Carlos exclaims,and runs to Bridget, giving her a small hug.

"A little time ago. You guys, I'm so so-"

James cuts Bridget off with a kiss.

"I was so scared, Bridget. Ask Logan. He and I were up all night." James says, pulling away, his lips still brushing Bridget's, staring into her hazel eyes.

"It's true, actually. He was up with me." Logan says, nodding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, James. I'm sorry I worried you all. I-wait, do my parents know??" Bridget asks suddenly, eyes wide in fear.

"Yea, of course. The hospital called them and told them everything. But they didn't come." Kendall answers, confused.

"Of course not. My parents are probably out enjoying their lives. They're never here." Bridget sighs sadly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, wow...that's awful..." Carlos says, and Bridget plasters a fake smile on her face.

"It's alright. I got you guys. _Way_ beter than my parents. So, how long did you say I slept??" she asks, changing the subject.

"Seven hours and twenty minutes." James says, and Bridget groans.

"I made you guys worry for _that long_?! I feel so guilty! I wish I could make it up to you! I wish I could-"

James kisses Bridget again.

"Okay, I get it...if you don't want me to talk, all you gotta do is say so." Bridget says airily, cheeks flushing, a goofy grin on her face.

James' face matches hers, and he replies, "But this way is more fun," his voice husky and soft, his chocolate eyes staring into Bridget's, their foreheads touching, breath tickling the other's face, lips brushing.

"God, guys. Get a freaking room!" Logan groans in jealousy.

"Technically, this is a room. And we got it." James says matter-of-factly, smirking. He intertwines his fingers with Bridget's, his smirk changing into a sweet sweet smile.

Bridget smiles back, her heart fluttering. She can't say anything-she's shell shocked that James actually _likes_ her.

"Whatever." Logan huffs, his gorgeous brown eyes hiding a deadly green color. '_James gets all the girls. He knows that I like BridgeT. Why can't he just let me have this one??_' he thinks sadly, walking outside, staring at the completely clear blue sky.

'_It's just so unfair..._'

* * *

**Author's Note: I hate the ending. I have block, and it's 12:13 AM. **


	5. Logan's Tale

**Author's Note: Yea, I realize this is so unlike me...but I gotta say this so there is no confusion. The next few chapters are going to be flashback chapters. The entire time Bridget's in the hospital, through each of the boy's eyes. **

**PS-Please check out the poll on my channel. I really want to know who you all think Bridget should be with, or I'll decide myself.**

**

* * *

**

**_Logan's P.O.V_**

"Bridget what-ohmigod!" I hear Carlos yell, coming over to Bridget.

"My gauze...I thought...I..." Bridget trails off, and she pales. The blood is flowing really fast and quick and heavy every time her heart beats.

"How did this happen?!" Kendall exclaims as he grabs Bridget's arms so she won't fall.

"I need to sleep, Kendall. I'm so tired..." Bridget whispers.

Kendall looks nervous and afraid.

I groan and take her from him, lifting her bridal style in my arms. Her blood is hot and sticky and it smells like rust and salt. I almost gag, but I don't.

"There's an ambulance outside!" Carlos says, and I carry her out. I lay her on the guerney, and watch as they put her in the ambulance, tears in my eyes.

"Ohmigod...what the hell?!" James exclaims, finally getting his voice back.

"I...I don't know. She just started bleeding." Kendall answers, his voice as faint as I feel. What the hell had happened to Bridget?? That couldn't have been a new injury. Come to think of it...

"She had said something about gauze. I don't exactly know, but it was like she knew she was hurt." I say, more to myself than anything, watching the tailights of the ambulance fade away into the distance, to the emergency room.

"We'd better go. We need to make sure she's okay." James says, and we all nod.

The drive to the hospital is filled with a nervous silence.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?!" Kendall exclaims at a doctor.

Bridget is sleeping peacefully, her dress ripped open, and we can all see her strapless bra. But it doesn't matter because all we can focus on is the hot sticky red blood gushing from her flat abdomen.

"We're not sure. She's lost a lot of blood, Mr Knight. We're doing the best we can." the doctor replies nervously.

"Well that's not good enough! You have to save her!" I yell, and my eyes widen.

Where in all of _hell_ did that come from?!

"I...I apologize. I don't know where that came from..." I say, completely embarrased.

"It's alright, Mr Mitchell. We will save her. She will wake up." the doctor says, and leaves to help the other doctors help Bridget.

"I hope they save her. She doesn't deserve this..." Carlos says, and his eyes are so filled with pain.

"But I wonder how she got hurt in the first place..." James trails off, and we all know he's thinking.

How _did_ she get hurt??...

* * *

I heard Bridget stir, and I looked up from the book I was reading. Well, you can't say I was _reading_ it. I was seeing the words, not registering them. It was a book Bridget leant me, Night World. The very first story was about a girl in the hospital.

It made me sick to read them.

She wasn't awake.

I should've known better. She'd stirred so much since she was in this room, I kept thinking she would wake up. My hopes would rise at the thought of seeing her pretty hazel eyes smiing brightly up at me. Only to have them come crashing down again when it didn't happen.

"Is she up??" James asks, coming from the bathroom.

"No. Not yet." I reply, sighing sadly. Oh how I wish I was wrong. And that's never happened to me before...

"The doctors said she'd wake up. So why the hell isn't she?!" James yells angrily, and kicks the trashcan. He's really upset...

"Relax, James. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." I say, trying to calm him down.

"And as soon as she does, I'm gonna make her mine..." James trails off, and I gasp.

"B-but James...I was going to ask her out..." I say meekly, but loud enough for James to hear.

"Well we can let Bridget choose, I suppose. I mean, sure, I'd be happy if she picks me. But you're my bro, so I'm not gonna be mean. And if Briget's happy." James says, and I smile.

"Thanks, James." I say, and he smiles back.

Bridget stirs again, and we jump.

But it's a let down once again...

"I really need to see her awake..." James murmurs, and I sigh.

"Like I don't, James??" I say, staring at Bridget's sleeping form.

She looks so small and helpless...but she's a gorgeous princess all the same.

I really want to be her prince charming...


	6. James' Tale

**Author's Note: Yea, I realize this is so unlike me...but I gotta say this so there is no confusion. The next few chapters are going to be flashback chapters. The entire time Bridget's in the hospital, through each of the boy's eyes. **

**PS-Please check out the poll on my channel. I really want to know who you all think Bridget should be with, or I'll decide myself.**

**

* * *

**

**_James' P.O.V_**

"Bridget what-ohmigod!" I hear Carlos yell, coming over to Bridget.

"My gauze...I thought...I..." Bridget trails off, and she pales. The blood is flowing really fast and quick and heavy every time her heart beats.

"How did this happen?!" Kendall exclaims as he grabs Bridget's arms so she won't fall.

"I need to sleep, Kendall. I'm so tired..." Bridget whispers.

Kendall looks nervous and afraid.

Logan groans and takes Bridget from Kendall, lifting her bridal style in his arms. I can see Bridget's blood seeping onto Logan's clothes, and he doesn't even care.

So much blood...I feel sick...it reminds me of Mom...

"There's an ambulance outside!" Carlos says, and Logan carries her off.

Just like Mom...

"Ohmigod...what the hell?!" I exclaim, finally getting my voice back from the shock. I suddenly felt like I was five again, and I was watching them take away my Mom...

_"Mommy can't leave!!" I yell, tears straming down my cheeks, watching the doctors put Mommy on some weird bed with wheels-a guerey-, blood still coming from her wrists. "Mommy!" I call, sobs wracking my tiny five year old body. _

_"Son, we're taking Mommy to the doctor. She has bad booboos, and needs to be fixed." a pretty lady in a white suit-a nurse- tells me. I'll never forget her eyes. A pretty shade of green, with an emotion my five year old mind didn't know. But now I do._

_Sorrow. _

_"Okay. Will she be back soon?? Mommy promised today was gonna be our special day together." I sniffle, holding the teddy bear Mommy gave me close. _

_"I can't make any promises, sugar." the nurse says, and then she jumps into the car where Mommy is-an ambulance-and they drive away._

"We'd better go. We need to make sure she's okay." I state, my voice soft and wavering. The guys nod, and we begin the drive.

It's filled with an anxious, awkward silence.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?!" Kendall exclaims to the doctor. I'm just standing there, thinking.

I look over at Bridget and see blood gushing out of her body, and want to run out of the room crying. She's so soft and delicate...why should anyone be put through this??

"Well that's not good enough! You need to save her!" Logan yells, and I take a step away from him, totally shocked.

And apparently, so is he.

"I...I apologize. I don't know where that came from..." Logan trails off, face red with embarrasment.

"It's all right, Mr Mitchell. We will save her. She will wake up." the doctor replies, and leaves to go do God knows what to Bridget's peacefully sleeping body.

"I hope they save her. She doesn't deserve this." Carlos says, and there is such pain in his innocent eyes.

"But I woonder how she goot hurt in the first place..." I say, thinking about it. I mean, that gash can't be a new injury. And I think I heard Logan mention something about her mentioning gauze.

But it's all hazy...

* * *

"Is she up??" I ask Logan later that night, coming from the bathroom. I had heard him get up, and was just so nervous.

"No. Not yet." Logan asnwers, his voice thick with sadness and choked with tears.

It made me so sick to see my friends upset. And seeing Bridget lying on a fucking hospital bed?!

"The doctors said she'd wake up. So why the hell isn't she?!" I yell, and get so angry I kick the trash can in the room.

"Relax, James. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Logan says calmly. Although I have a feeling he's really trying to convince himself of it...

"And as soon as she does, I'm gonna make her mine..." I trail off, and hear Logan gasp.

"B-but James...I was gonna ask her out..." Logan says meekly, but still loud enough for me to hear.

"Well wecan Bridget choose, I suppose. I mean, sure, I'd be happy if she picks me. But you're my bro, so I'm not gonna be mean. And if Bridget's happy, I'm happy." I reply, and Logan smiles at me.

"Thanks, James." Logan says, and I smile back at him.

Bridget stirs, and we jump. My hopes rise up above the sky, just dying to see the twelve flecks of green and nine flecks of blue in her hazel eyes.

But she's not awake, and I can feel my heart shatter into a million trillion pieces.

"I really need to see her awake..." I murmur.

I am so _sick and fucking tired_ of losing people!!

"Like I don't, James??" Logan asks with a sigh.

I look over at Bridget, tears welling in my eyes.

She's just so soft and innocent and sweet...


	7. Carlos' Tale

**Author's Note: Yea, I realize this is so unlike me...but I gotta say this so there is no confusion. The next few chapters are going to be flashback chapters. The entire time Bridget's in the hospital, through each of the boy's eyes. **

**PS-Please check out the poll on my channel. I really want to know who you all think Bridget should be with, or I'll decide myself.**

**

* * *

**

**_Carlos' P.O.V_**

"Bridget what-ohmigod!" I yell, coming over to Bridget.

"My gauze...I thought...I..." Bridget trails off, and she pales. The blood is flowing really fast and quick and heavy every time her heart beats.

"How did this happen?!" Kendall exclaims as he grabs Bridget's arms so she won't fall.

"I need to sleep, Kendall. I'm so tired..." Bridget whispers.

Kendall looks nervous and afraid.

Logan groans and takes Bridget from Kendall, lifting her bridal style in his arms. I can see Bridget's blood seeping onto Logan's clothes, and he doesn't even care.

"There's an ambulance outside!" I tell the guys, my stomach churning.

Logan carries Bridget out, and lays her on the guerney. I can see pain in his eyes as he does so.

"Ohmigod...what the hell?!" James yells, finally regaining his voice.

I can't even hear what the guys are saying. It's like a huge wall has been put over my body and all I have is tunnel vision as I watch the ambulance drive away. It's so sad that Bridget's being driven away to the hospital. Sad and unfair.

I follow the guys to the car as we drive to the hospital, all quiet and nervous.

* * *

The guys are talking. I know because I can see their lips moving. But I can't hear them. All I can hear are the hum of voices and beeping sounds of doctors and hospital equipment that Bridget's got surrounding her.

It's making me feel so _sick_.

"I hope they can save her. Nobody deserves this." I murmur, watching as the doctors try and close up Bridget's gash, still pumping some strangers blood into her body. She's just there, sleeping. And breathing.

_Barely_.

James says something that I can't really make out because I'm still focusing on Bridget. I have a girlfriend already, so I'm not really into her like James and Logan so obviously are. But she's a friend. And I care about all my friends.

So seeing her in the hospital, on the verge of death...it's really sickening...

* * *

I fall asleep rather quickly tonight, despite all that's on my mind. But I think the sleep helps me a lot.

Because I'd rather be sleeping than having to look at poor tiny sweet Bridget hooked up to tubes and sleeping like the princess she is, just waiting for either Logan or James to kiss her awake.


	8. Kendall's Tale

**Author's Note: Yea, I realize this is so unlike me...but I gotta say this so there is no confusion. The next few chapters are going to be flashback chapters. The entire time Bridget's in the hospital, through each of the boy's eyes. **

**PS-Please check out the poll on my channel. I really want to know who you all think Bridget should be with, or I'll decide myself.**

**

* * *

**

**_Kendall's P.O.V_**

"Bridget what-ohmigod!" I hear Carlos yell, coming over to Bridget.

"My gauze...I thought...I..." Bridget trails off, and she pales. The blood is flowing really fast and quick and heavy every time her heart beats.

"How did this happen?!" I exclaim, and grab Bridget's arms so she won't fall.

"I need to sleep, Kendall. I'm so tired..." Bridget whispers, and her voice is just so soft. She sounds like a five year old girl telling her parents she wants a nap.

It's freaking me out.

I mean, who wouldn't be freaking out in my position?! Bridget's bleeding to death and I'm just standing here!

Logan grunts from the exertion as he takes Bridget from me, lifting her bridal style in his arms. I can see Bridget's blood seeping onto Logan's clothes, and he doesn't even care.

"There's an ambulance outside!" Carlos tell us, my stomach churning.

Logan carries Bridget out, and lays her on the guerney. I can see pain in his eyes as he does so.

"Ohmigod...what the hell?!" James yells, finally regaining his voice.

I can barely hear the guys talk. I'm just sorta lost. Everything's blurry and hazy and fuzzy. It's really crazy.

I follow the guys to the car as we drive to the hospital, all quiet and nervous.

* * *

"Is she gonna be alright?!" I yell to the doctor, seeing Bridget's life slip away slowly.

"We're not sure. She's lost a lot of blood, Mr Knight. Please, we're doing the best we can." the doctor replies.

I gape at him in shock, wanting to scream, '_My friend is dying, and you're doing your fucking best?! Well then you better try a little harder!!_'

But Logan pretty much does that for me, only he apologizes afterwards.

I wouldn't have.

"I hope they can save her. She doesn't deserve this." Carlos murmurs, and I just roll my eyes.

"But I wonder how she got hurt in the first place..." James says quietly, more like to himself than to anyone.

I just can't help but feel like he's on to something...

* * *

I fall asleep soon after Carlos. My head is throbbing, trying to get the sound of my sobbing girlfriend-Leila-out of my head. She's got such a big heart, she's crying like if she and Bridget have known each other their entire lives. And that's why I think I might be in love with Leila.

I smile, dreaming of her.

The mental images shake the real ones of Bridget sleeping peacefully, wondering what on Earth she's dreaming about.


	9. Maybe

**Author's Note: Bridget is out of the hospital, and we are back to third person POV. **

**PS-Please check out the poll on my channel. I really want to know who you all think Bridget should be with, or I'll decide myself. **

**

* * *

**

Bridget laughs, her heart fluttering. She just couldn't help but do that around the Minnesota boy she loves to talk to. She and James aren't really a couple, because James hasn't done anything besides kiss her a couple times.

_"Why had you kissed me??" Bridget asks, leaving the hospital._

_"It was a spur of the moment thing. I was just so happy you were awake, I..." James lies for the benefit of his best friend Logan._

_"Okay. I get it. I one time kissed my bat because I thought she had died, but when she woke up, I was so happy I didn't think." Bridget replies, lying also._

_That's never happened before, and she's just kinda upset._

"I'm serious! He had chocolate _all over_ his face. Like if nothing!" Logan says, and Bridget laughs harder. Logan's just so funny. He makes Bridget feel genuinely _happy_, and not just a fake smile plastered on her pretty face.

"See, I don't put it below him, though. Actually, I've done that. One time, I actually ended up with my face in my cake. I was nine, and my friend had shoved me into it. It was funny." Bridget says, and smiles at the memory.

"Nice friend." Logan says in a joking sarcastic tone, and rolls his brown eyes.

"She was. But she moved away." Bridget shrugs her left shoulder, the sleeve of her yellow tank top falling down.

She fixes it, and readjusts her blue hat to shield her eyes from the sun. She puts her hands in the pockets of her denim shorts, scuffing her purple low top shoes as she and Logan walk down the street aimlessly. This is her first day off in two weeks since her stitches dissolved yesterday.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Logan says, and Bridget smiles reassuringly, giving Logan a quick once over-again.

He's wearing a pair of black **Eko Unlimited** sneakers, black jeans, and a blue long sleeved shirt. His hair is in its usual fashion with his bangs gelled up, and he has a little stubble on his face.

Simply _delicious._

"It's so okay. I have you and James and Carlos and Kendall and even Katie since she likes me. I have a family now." Bridget says, and marvels at her use of the word.

_Family..._it sounds nice to her.

"Well I'm glad." Logan puts his arm around Bridget's waist in a way that can be taken as friendly if you don't know the teens.

Bridget leans into Logan's walking body, his warmth making her feel nice and calm and safe and so very _wanted_. She smiles softly, looking at him.

Lips so soft that only sweet things dare pass they _must_ taste just as sweet and a smile that makes her go weak in the knees. Skin as creamy white as hers but calloused and worn from playing hockey so much. Hair that's short but not too short the color of raven feathers and always spiked up so it won't fall in his face. Eyes the color of the sweetest milk chocolate and warm as sunshine. And a frame so perfect and so-unbeknownst to the boy-_sexy_ that it has girls-and guys-swooning.

Like Bridget does.

"You know, I think maybe, just _maybe_, we were destined to meet." Logan says, and Bridget looks up at him, smiling a confused smile.

"What??" she asks, and bites her bottom lip and scrunches her nose, making Logan's heart beat a little faster and melt a little more and he smiles a little wider and a little brighter.

"You and I. Logan and Bridget. It's destiny that you and I met. I mean, think about it. We're best friends. Have been since day one. It seems to me like it's no coinsidence." Logan answers, and he kisses the top of Bridget's head, making her blush.

"Yea, I guess. I mean, it makes sense." Bridet says quietly, a smile on her face. Logan marvels at her beauty, startstruck and amazed and so very _excited_.

Lips that shame the red red rose in color and beauty and softness with a smile that turns him into jelly. Skin creamy white and smooth and silky and flawless. Long ebony hair with artificial streaks of sunshine that surrounds her face like a cloak but still accentuates her beauty in it's contrast to her skin. Eyes the colors of the sky and emeralds and warm milk chocolate with lashes thick and full thay flutter with the slightest movement of her eyes. And a body gorgeous and unintentionally sensual enough to drive even the most sensible teenager wild with lust.

Like it does to Logan.

"Oh, crap! It was sunny a minute ago!" Bridget yells, breaking Logan from his trance. He laughs, making Bridget follow because honestly, his laugh is just so amazing how can you _not_??

They run into a random shelter, laughing still.

"Of course it rains today. The one day Gustavo pities me and I get off, it rains. Nice." Bridget says, smiling, rolling her eyes.

"I know. And he gave me off, too, remember." Logan replies, and he interlocks his fingers with Bridget's, and she blushes again.

"Oh, no. Rain _and_ paparazzi!" Bridget stage-whispers angrily, and hides the hand Logan is holding behind her back, hiding her face with her free hand.

"C'mon, Bridget. Nobody cares." Logan says, and takes her free hand with his, pulling her close to him, wraping their interlocked hands around her, smiling.

"Besides, since when do you care about what people think of you??" Logan asks, leaning his face closer to Bridget's, loving the blush on her pale cheeks.

"I don't, I guess. And this is fun, anyway. Drenched in rain. Pushed from the shelter. _Together_." Bridget's voice gets softer as her face inches closer to Logan's, smiling.

"Exactly." Logan says, and the single word shoots ripples of pleasure through Bridget. Her heart beats faster and she feels goosebumps all over.

_'I think maybe, just **maybe**, I could be falling for you, Logan.'_ Bridget thinks, smiling brightly, her fingers in Logan's hair, Logan's arms around her waist.

"I think maybe, just _maybe_, I could be falling for you, Bridget." Logan murmurs, and-

-Bridget's eyes flutter shut as she's lifted off the ground, recieving what may be, just _may be_, the best kiss of her life from Logan Mitchell in the rain.


	10. Kisses All Alone

Bridget pulls away, her eyes wide.

"Ohmigod..." she breathes, smiling.

"I...oh no. I'm sorry, Bridget. I'm not supposed to-" Logan is cut off when Bridget kisses him again, her feet still off the ground, legs bended at the knees.

Logan's arms wrap tighter around Bridget's waist, and he pulls away a fraction of an inch to whisper, "Nobody's home right now."

Bridget smiles and giggles.

* * *

Bridget squeaks when Logan pushes her against the door of his apartment to open it and kiss her at the same time. Her fingers tangle themselves in his soft hair and his hands are under her thighs to hold her up.

They're not even at the couch before her legs are around his waist and his tongue is in her mouth.

Logan almost falls to the ground when Bridget moans loudly and shivers under Logan's fingers. She ends up under him on his bed, kicking off her shoes. Logan mimicks the action and kicks his door shut beind him. Bridget giggles, and Logan smirks.

"Slick, much??" she murmurs against his lips, smiling still.

"Like oil, babe." Logan murmurs back, and Bridget laughs, making him smile brightly.

"Shut up and kiss me." Bridget whispers, and Logan eagerly complies.

His tongue traces her lower lip and she parts them slightly, granting the entrance he wants. She relishes in the butterflies in her stomach and the sparks that dance just under her wet skin as he caresses it ever so gently.

He sighs, her tongue delving deeper into his mouth.

She gasps when he pulls away to kiss down her neck and begins to suckle on the point where it meets her shoulder. He smirks and kisses the spot sweetly before pulling away to stare into her eyes. She smiles and kisses down to the crook of his neck to, gently licking some of the rain water off his skin which make him groan even louder as she marks him as hers.

"Mmmm...I like that." she says softly, looking at the hickey.

"I like this one." Logan points to her shoulder, smiling.

"Mhm, me too." Bridget says softly, and stands up. She's still soaking wet, water dripping from her hair and clothes. "I gotta go home and get clean. I'll be back later, kay??" she asks, looking at Logan.

"Of course. I need to as well." he answers. Bridget smiles and pecks his cheek.

"Bye." she calls as she runs out the door.

* * *

"I was out!" Bridget yells in pain as a fist strikes her stomach again.

"I figured that out myself! Where?! With who?!" his voice booms, and she thinks the room is shaking. She bites her tongue so she won't reply, '_With who do you think?! The same person I've been with since we got here!_' Squinting her eyes shut, she shivers when she hears a soft clink.

Despite the loud voice he has, this tiny sound is so much more frightening to her.

"No. Please, don't." she whispers to herself, and feels the cool blade against her throat. But when her eyes open, she sees him smirking as he closes it and places the Swiss army knife back in his pocket. "May I please go shower now??" she asks meekly, not looking at him, afraid that he'll see the anger dancing in her eyes.

"Yes. We're going out, now." he replies, and he slams the door behind him.

Bridget sighs and goes to take a shower, letting herself believe that the water running down her face was from the faucet, and not her tears.

_Never_ her tears.

* * *

"Hey." Bridget says, sitting down next to Carlos on the couch.

"Hey, Bridget. Are you alright??" Carlos asks, looking at her. Bridget feels nervous under his gaze, like if he could see through her lies and right into the ugly truth.

"Of course I am, Pepe." Bridget giggles when Carlos rolls his eyes at her.

"Whatever, Carmencita." he replies, smiling.

"I love her, so that's not an insult." Bridget answers with a smirk.

"What we talkin' 'bout??" Logan asks, plopping next to Bridget, wearing a tank top to show off his shoulder-and the hickey.

"_Que Pasa USA_." Carlos replies, and Bridget flips on the TV, where it just so happens that said show is on.

"What a coinkidink!" she laughs, and Logan wraps an arm around her lovingly. She rests her head on his shoulder, her eyelids suddenly becoming so very _heavy. _

_"_Maybe you should take a nap, Bridget. You look worn out. You sure you're alright??" Logan murmurs, and he lifts Bridget bridal stlye. She's too tired to protest.

"I don't wanna sleep. I want to show you something." she says softly, and Logan smiles. "I need my songbook." she says, smiling apologetically.

"Where??" Logna asks simply, and Bridget gets up, walking to his living room.

"Here. I wrote a new song." she says, smiling widely. Logan smiles back, and Bridget gets up again and grabs Logan's left handed guitar. "I'm so lucky you're left handed like me." she says, and he chuckles.

"Play!" Logan tells her, and she laughs, strumming cords.

"_La-la-la-lala-la-la-la-lala-la-la-la-lala-la-lala-lala. Off to the races, I'm goin' places. Might be a long shot, not gonna waste it. This is the big break, and it's callin' my name. Yea. So far, so great. Get with it. At least, that's how I see it. Havin' a dream's just the beginning. So far, so great. Believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Takin' a ride with chance to my side, yea I can't wait. So far, so great. Might need to wing it, still gonna bring it. Not gonna sink low, I'm going swimmin'. Swing for the fences, sky's not the limit today. Yea. So far, so great. Get with it. At least that's how I see it. Havin' a dream's just the beginning. So far, so great. Believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Takin' a ride with chance to my side, yea I can't wait. So far, so great. Everyone says 'Don't get your hopes up. Learn the ropes and climd the ladder.' I know in the end, just being here is the best, and it only gets better. So far, so great. Get with it. At least, that's how I see it. Havin' a dream's just the beginning. So far, so great. Believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Takin' a ride with chance to my side, yea I can't wait. So far, so great._"

"Amazing. I absolutely love it." Logan says, and Bridget blushes, smiling.

"Thanks." she murmurs, and puts the guitar back, closing her song book.

"You know what?? Gustavo asked me to write him a love song. I hate when people tell me what to write. I can't write a love song when I have to. And he says that if I don't, he'll fire me. I'm sure I can find another record company to take me. I heard **Hollywood Records** is looking for a new artist. I could go over there." Bridget says, and sighs, her chin in her hand, elbow on her knee.

"I don't want you to." Logan says, taking her hand from her chin, interlocking their fingers.

"Me, either. So I guess I better start on that love song." Bridget sighs in frustration, but then Logan kisses her chastley. She giggles, and lyrics come to her.

"_It starts at my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile. Please, stay for a while now._" she sings softly, smiling. "Thank you, Logan. I now have a love song. Excuse me while I write." she giggles, her hand flying across the page gracefully.

* * *

**A/N-I hate how this turned out. It's such a filler chapter. But I kinda had to put in some of the drama because I was getting too mushy gushy and straying from the plot. And I plan to reveal the sadists identity within the next few chapters. Oh, and my poll is officially closed because I chose the majority and went for Logan :D I3 him so very much. And I want to bring Leila and Carlos' girlfriend (review me a name, please...I need help...) into the story more. I might give James a girl, too. I don't know...**


	11. Schoolwork

"Bridget, time for school." Kendall murmurs, poking a sleeping Bridget who is lying on he bed, back to him, curled on her side, peaceful.

"She has a nice room, for a girl." Carlos comments, looking around.

Bridget has a queen sized canopy bed, and she's currently in the very middle of it. The walls-or the spaces that _aren't_ covered in posters of animes and bands and books and movies and photos of places and friends (the boys and one girl the boys have never met who called herself '_V_')-are a pretty lavender color. She has a vanity table and mirror, and a giant closet and her very own bathroom that had a shower with those glass walls and it had tiles that alternated blue and purple. She has a bookshelf with different novels and short stories and series and mythologies and CD's and movies. Her TV is a 45 inch black plasma in the wall. And on her cieling, there are quotes and sayings and things like that in sheets printed from the computer all over it.

"She does. But we gotta get her awake. School starts in an hour, and she has to go." James says, and Kendall groans in frustration.

"Well she isn't waking up!" he says, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Did you try this??" Logan asks, and begins to tickle Bridget.

"S-stop! Lo-Logan, quit i-i-t!" Bridget laughs, and Logan smiles.

"C'mon, Bridget. You gotta get ready for school." Logan says, and Bridget groans.

"Fine. Let me go shower quick." she says, and grabs an outfit from her closet and walks into the bathroom.

"Man, she's got some legs on her." James whistles, referring to the fact that Bridget had walked into the bathroom wearing only a sports bra and a pair of tiny shorts that barely cover her butt, and Logan whacks his arm.

"Don't check out my girlfriend." he says, and then he blushes because he was checking her out, too. But it's okay because he and Bridget have been going out for a couple weeks already.

"Whatever, man. I'm young and single and ready to mingle." James says, sighing.

Kendall jumps when Bridget's bat flutters around in her cage a few minutes later.

"Oh, Stellaluna, no. They're nice. See?? Hoodoo thinks so." Bridget says, coming out of the bathroom, trying to calm her animal.

"You look amazing, honey." Logan says, wrapping his arms around Bridget's waist from nehind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Bridget's wearing a pair of worn capri jeans and a yellow graphic tee shirt with various color splats on it and her purple low tops. Her hair is down, and her hat is on. She's wearing little make up-eyeliner, concealer, and glittery candy lipgloss.

"Thank you. You look cute, too." Bridget says, smiling.

Logan is in his simple faded denim jeans and a red and white striped polo shirt with his black sneakers. His hair is spiked up, he has a freshly shaven face and he has the smile he gets when Bridget smiles at him.

"Thank you." Logan says, and pecks her cheek.

"Kay. Well, I gotta feed the pets, but after that we can leave." Bridget says, and leaves Logan's arms to go to her kitchen. She grabs a can of cat food and places it in the food bowl for her cat. She takes it back to her room, an orange in her hand. She places te orange in her bat's cage and the food bowl in front of her cat. "Bye, babies. I'll miss you." she says as she blows the peaceful animals kisses and leaves for school.

"Bridget, why do you have those animals??" Kendall asks as they walk to school together, Logan's arm around Bridget's shoulders, her arm around his waist.

"Well, I got Hoodoo when I was twelve, from my grandma. And I rescued Stellaluna when I was thirteen. Mom and Dad said as long I can care for them, I can keep them. Haven't messed up once so far." Bridget replies, smiling.

She likes the way Logan's arm feels around her.

"Interesting." Carlos says, and smiles that childish smile that made his girlfriend love him so much.

"Carlos, when is Anna going to get here??" James asks a few minutes later as they await said girl.

"There." Carlos points, and they're heads turn. They see a pretty Latin girl with long curly bown hair and tan skin. She has a nice, friendly smile and the prettiest brown doe eyes you could find in LA.

"Hey, Carlos." Anna says, coming up to her boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. When Anna talks, she has a light Spanish accent.

"Hey, Anna-Banana." Carlos says with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

"Carlos, don't call me that." Anna says, blushing, a smile on her face.

"Why?? It's cute." Carlos replies, smiling still.

"Whatever." Anna rolls her eyes and they walk to school.

* * *

"I am so confused..." Bridget groans, and she headdesks, the math book open in front of her. "I hate calculus." she mutters, and feels someone's hands massaging her shoulders. "That feels nice..." she sighs in content, and feels lips against her ear.

"It's easy, Bridget. Relax." Logan says, and Bridget just sits there, letting his fingertips bruise her skin and mark her as his own with their prints.

"Easy for _you_. Math is your strong suit. English is mine." Bridget replies, but it's muffled against the coffee table.

"Fine. Let me help you. And for each right answer, you get a kiss." Logan says, and Bridget sighs.

"Fine."she huffs, sitting up straight. Logan takes a seat next to her on the floor and smiles at her disheveled, tired appearance.

Bridget's hair is a little bit of a mess in a bun and her eyes are tired and she's chewing on her lip in deep thought.

"Okay. So, what do you need help on??" Logan asks, holding his copy of the book on his lap.

"All of it." Bridget replies sheepishly. Logan sighs, but takes a pencil in his hand and begins to tutor his girlfriend.

* * *

"Man, school is boring...I'd rather be dancing or singing. You know, Gustavo actually liked my song." Bridget says later, a warm smile on her face.

"Really?? He liked '_Bubbly_'??" Anna asks, her head on Carlos' shoulder.

"He did." Bridget replies, and sighs happily, resting her head on Logan's chest. His arms are around her protectively, and she feels warm and wanted and safe there.

"What time is it??" she calls to Kendall in the kitchen.

"Uhm...almost midnight." Kendall calls back.

"I gotta go." Bridget says, getting up, thankful for Fridays.

"Let me walk you." Logan says, following. He takes Bridget's hand, and she smiles a confused smile.

She bites her bottom lip and scrunches her nose and it makes Logan love her just a little bit more.

"Walk me next door?? Okay." she says, and walks out with Logan holding her hand.

"I hate going home." Bridget sighs, looking at the door marked **1J.**

"Why??" Logan asks, and wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Because it means I can't be with you." '_And I have so many secrets that ir hurts to look at the door._' Bridget adds in her thoughts, smiling into the kiss Logan gives her.

"Here." Logan gives her a chain from around his neck and he slips it on her.

"What's this??" she asks, looking at the little trident pendant on it. It's such an adorable necklace, and she wants to cry because it's so sweet.

"It's an older than dirt necklace I've had since I was five. I never go a day without it. But I want you to have it." Logan replies softly, holding the pendant in his fingers and letting it go, watching it fall at the hollow of Bridget's throat.

"I can't take this, Logan. It's-"

"No. Take it. So you know I'll always be with you, no matter how far apart we are." Logan cuts her off, staring into her eyes seriously.

"Okay. Here." Bridget smiles, giving Logan the charm bracelet she's had since she was little.

"And I'm always with you." Bridget says, and pecks his cheek. "I have to go." she whispers, and opens the door, leaving Logan outside, smiling like a goof.

* * *

**A/N-Curse me, another filler chapter...**


	12. Falling

"Dear sweet Lord, please don't let him catch me today." Bridget's voice is barely a whisper as she walks to her room quietly. She feels a tiny twinge of hope in her heart when she's three feet from her door and all is quiet.

A tall amber bottle crashes on the ground by her left foot, and she jumps.

"Bridget, what are you doing home so late??" he booms, stopming like a giant to her.

Bridget reaches her doorknob and almost sighs in relief. "I didn't miss my curfew." she says, and her fingertips graze the doorknob.

Then his fat fingers tangle in her hair and he yanks her back.

"Well I wanna know who you were with." he says, and with each word tugs harder at her hair.

Bridget winces slightly but forces her voice to stay even and she replies, "I was with my friends."

"Well what friends??" he asks, and she just wants to smack him and that stupid smirk she can _hear_ in his voice because of her pain.

"The guys and Anna." Bridget's voice is strained because he's yanking her hair _really hard_ and she can barely take it. She just has to _scream_.

"Why??" he asks sweetly, tugging a bit harder, and she almost lets a groan of pain pass her lips.

_Almost._

"Because I like to be with them. They're fun." she replies, trying to make her stupid voice stay _even_.

"Alright. Good night, Bridget." he says, releasing her.

But not before giving her back a swift punch.

"Good night." she says, and tastes the retched metallic taste of anger and that god damned _fear_ he gives her. She fucking _hates_ _him_.

"I can't wait to be out of here. Six more months." Bridget whispers, and then her phone rings.

'_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes. Tell me when it rains, and I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins. 'Cuz your heart has a lack of color, and we should've known that we'd grow up sooner or later 'cuz we wasted all our free time alone._'

"Hello??" she asks, tired.

"_Guess who?!_" a voice Bridget has come to know so very well exclaims from the other end.

"Ohmigod! Where are you??" Bridget asks, beaming.

"_I'm in LA! I got a callback, Bee_!" she replies, and Brdget laughs.

"Oh, man! Are you gonna be staying at the **Palm Woods**??" Bridget asks, hopeful.

"_Duh! Room **2K**_." she answers, and Bridget squeals.

"Oh man! Tomorrow you and I have to catch up!" Bridget says, beaming.

"_You know it_!" she replies, and Bridget laughs again and they hang up.

* * *

"C'mon! The guys are still asleep! We gotta freak 'em out!" Bridget laughs wuietly as she and her friend open the door to room **2J** with the key Logan had given Bridget.

"I know!" she giggles softly and Bridget closes the door quietly behind her.

"That's Logan's room, James' room, Carlos' room, Kendall's room, and Mrs Knight and Katie's rooms." Bridget points to the respective rooms and smiles proudly for remembering them. "Pick one." she tells her friend.

"Hm...how about we just scream and they'll all come running out?? Less work for us lazy people." she replies, and Bridget nods.

"One." Bridget starts.

"Two." her friend says, and they smirk.

"Three." they say simultaneously. The friends open their mouths wide and let out blood curdling screams.

"What's going on?!" everyone in the house yells as they run out.

Kendall's in a tank top and boxers, just like Carlos. James is wearing his lucky white v-neck and a pair of pajama pants. Logan is wearing nothing but shorts. Katie's in purple falnnes pajamas, and Mrs Knight is in a huge football jersey and long shorts.

Bridget feels herself blush, looking at her boyfriend. "Sorry, guys. This is my best friend V, and we wanted to surprise you." Bridget gestures to her friend, smiling.

V has short hair the color of mocha, tan skin, and light brown eyes. She's Bridget's height, and she can feel James checking her out. She's wearing simply jean shorts and a green and yellow star tank top with a pair of gladiator sandals.

"Hello." V says, smiling. "I apologize. This was Bee's idea." she says, and Bridget smacks her arm playfully.

"Liar." she jokes, and V laughs.

"Oh, you're the girl from the pictures!" Carlos excliams, smiling that big goofy smile.

"I am." V says simply, and Bridget sighs, seeing James.

"James, be good." she warns, and James stutters, blushing. Everyone laughs, and James pouts.

"Oh wow. Pouting. Very mature." Bridget giggles, and V walks over and gives James a peck on the cheek.

"I like immature." she says, and James smiles.

"Nice way to wake us up." Kendall grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Baby. Now you guys go get ready to swim." Bridget says, and the boys all follow the orders like dogs.

"I love them, but they're hopeless without a leader." Bridget sighs jokingly, shaking her head, making V laugh.

"They're boys, Bee. What do you expect??" V asks, giggling still.

"I expect nothing less." Bridget replies, smiling. She looks at her outfit, smiling. A regular white tube top and jean shorts and black sandals.

"You still wear your hat, Bee??" V asks, looking at the blue feodra atop her friend's head.

"Always, V. You know that. You still wear the ring." Bridget taps her friend's middle finger, looking at the gorgeouss diamond ring.

"I do. Man, James is something, ain't he??" V sighs dreamily, and Bridget chuckles.

"Of course." she murmurs to herself, smiling.

Of course her very best friend would end up falling for the boy who was so clearly falling for _her_.


	13. Sunshiney Minutes

V laughs at something James says, like she's been doing for the past hour they've been at the pool.

"They're so cute." Leila comments, smiling. Leila has long silky blond hair, baby blue eyes that make the sky look dull, and she's just so pretty. The thing is, she isn't conceited. She's got a huge heart and a great personality.

That's why Kendall loves her so much.

"They really are. Who knew this callback who do more for V than expected??" Bridget says, looking at the smile on both of her friend's faces. "V hasn't smiled like that since I told her I was leaving. She was so happy for me, and we cried so hard. But now she's here." Bridget murmurs the last sentence to herself, but Logan hears.

"She is. And I'm happy, too, because not only does she make James happy, but she makes _you_ happy." Logan whispers in her ear, and Bridget smiles.

"She does make James really happy, doesn't she??" Kendall muses, watching, arm around Leila.

Carlos and Anna had dissapeared a while ago, and nobody dares ask where they went.

"She does. James is glowing. It's so...nice." Leila says, head on Kendall's shoulder, smile on her face.

"It is. I can see the pretty glow around V, too." Bridget says thoughtfully, and then blushes at what Leila says next:

"I think you and Logan glow, too."

"We do?? Really??" Logan asks, smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist, settling her in a comfortable position on his lap, his lips brushing the soft spot on her neck, right over her hickey.

"You do. It's cute." Kendall says, and then Logan blushes at that one.

"Thank you." Bridget adn Logan reply simultaneously.

"Oh, Bridget, what happened to your stomach?? Over your gash, too." Logan points at the purple spot on her abdomen, just beside her pelvic bone.

"I had tripped. I hit the corner of my bed. Don't worry about it." Bridget lies right through her teeth, and feels tears sting the back of her eyes.

She _hates_ lying to Logan.

"Oh. How did you fall??" Kendall asks.

"I tripped over Hoodoo's chew toy. It was so stupid of me." Bridget answers, sighing.

"Fail, Bee!" V laughs, hearing the conversation.

"Whatever, V! You're a ripped condom, so don't talk to me about fail!" Bridget jokes, and V gasps in mock offence.

"Failed abortion!" she yells back, and Bridget forces a laugh.

If they only knew...

"O...kay..." Leila trails off, confused.

"Inside jokes. You had to have gone to school with us and the other kids in our school to get it." Bridget says, smiling genuinely again.

"Okay...interesting..." James muses, smiling at V.

"Yes, we are." V says, blushing under James' gaze.

"I think we should leave them alone." Leila whispers to everyone, watching James chase V around the pool.

"So do I. I need to check up on my pets anyway. I'll meet you guys at **2J**, alright??" Bridget says, getting up.

"Let me walk you." Logan gets up and intertwines his fingers with Bridget's, a smile stretching across his face and hers.

"Kay." Bridget says, and a blush paints across her cheeks.

They walk in a simple silence, all four of them, until they reach the elevators.

"Bridget!" a man calls. His voice is strong and loud and booming. It strikes a deep fear through her.

"Hey, Dad." Bridget turns to the man, plastering a fake smile on her face, forcing her to just please _not_ shake.

"Where are you headed??" Dad asks. He's a big guy-over six feet. He has salt and pepper hair, and he's fit and not bad looking-if it weren't for his eyes. His deep dark _cold_ grey eyes.

"Home. Just to shower and change and whatever, though. I was gonna hang with the guys and Leila, if that's alright." Bridget states, but her thoughts are pleading.

'_Please oh please say yes. Don't make me stay home. Don't make me suffer today._'

"Yes, yes. Just don't forget your curfew, dear." Dad replies, a smile on his face, and Bridget is completely _shocked_.

_Who_ is this _man_?? Where _the fuck_ is her _father_??

"Okay, Dad. Where are you and Mom going??" Bridget asks, seeing the manner in which her father is dressed-pinstriped suit and loafers.

"Out." Dad answers, and his voice is back to the cold harsh tone Bridget knows.

"Okay. See you then. There's my elevator." Bridget gets in, leaving her father. She heaves a sigh of releif, and rests against the wall.

That was the _worst_ thing she could imagine.

Dad being there with her in public-around her _friends_!

"You alright??" Logan asks gently, brushing his fingers across her flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine. I was just nervous he'd say no and make me stay home." Bridget lies. She was worried it would turn into a scene and _it_ would happen again.

"Well he didn't." Kendall smiles, and Leila smiles at his smile.

"You guys have that glow, too." Logan states thoughtfully, and Leila blushes.

"I suppose it's inevitable." she murmurs, and Kendall smiles.

"Well, here's my room." Bridget says, opening the door. "Bye for now." she walks inside, and is greeted by her cat.

"You're safe for now, Hoodoo." Bridget picks up her cat and strokes her fur. "It's okay now. I'm here." Bridget says against her cat's head, kissing it.

"I need a shower, don't I?? I reek of sunscreen and chlorine." she giggles, setting the cat down, grabbing a tank top and a pair of denim capri shorts.

"_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket and save it for a rainy day._" Bridget sings softly in the shower, smiling.

She hums the tune as she gets dressed and dries her hair and feeds her animals. Then she opens the door of her hotel room to leave and-

-a fist strikes her across the cheek and she falls to the floor with a gasp of shock and pain.

* * *

**A/N-Hopefully not as much of a filler as it seems. I hope everyone gets the hints I put in this chapter. I won't spoil for those who don't. I think the ending was pretty *GASPOMGSHOCKwhoa*, if I do say so myself...**


	14. Body Snatchers

"How _dare_ you speak to me in such a way in public!" he yells, and Bridget gets up, wiping the blood off her lip.

"Like _how_??" she asks, scowling.

What the _fuck _did she do?!

"You spoke as if you were me orders. Like if you _own_ me! But _I_ own _you_!" he yells, the door slamming behind him and Bridget goes to run.

But he reaches out and grabs her wrist, yanking back. She almost lets out a yelp of pain because he grips hard enough to cut off her circualtion.

_Almost_.

"You said I could go! You said it was alright!" Bridget gasps, her eyes stinging with tears, her face twisting to hide her pain. She can feel him twisting her arm wrong and she's waiting to hear the blood curdling sickening sound of a _snap_.

But she never does.

He _lets her go._

_"_I did, didn't I?? Well then you'd better get cleaned up so they won't suspect anything." he says calmly, leaving.

Bridget gapes at the closed door after him, not able to comprehend anything.

What. The. _Fuck_?!

He was _never_ like this!

Bridget cleans the blood off her face in the bathroom, mind still reeling.

Who was he?? He was most certainly not the man she knows. He has his body, but not his temper. At first he did, but ehat happened after she had pretty much begged for mercy?? He had been so..._nice_.

"He's been body snatched. Buncha fucking pod people..." she grumbles, walking into room **2J**.

"Hey, baby." Logan's there to greet Bridget, his lips on hers, making her feel so much better.

"Hey." she breathes, pulling away. A smile paint its way across her face.

"C'mon over. You know you're always welcome." Logan pulls Bridget to the couch, setting her in a comfortable position on his lap, placing his lips on her shoulder, gently kissing her.

Bridget shivers a little when he traces his fingertips along her arms.

"I missed you." Logan murmurs against her skin. Bridget giggles, the smile ever-present on her glowing face.

"I was gone for less than an hour. You didn't miss much but a shower." she says, the giggle still in her voice.

"I missed you in the shower. That's enough for me." Logan teases, and Bridget smacks his arm playfully, muttering things about boys being perverts and how she doesn't get them _at all_.

"You know I'm teasing. I'll wait as long as you need." Logan tells her, and Bridget smiles at him.

"I know you will. And I love that about you." she states, kissing his lips softly.

"Get a room." Kendall grunts, plopping on the couch next to the couple.

"Nah. We're done, anyway." Bridget replies, and slides off Logan to sit next to him on the couch. He puts at her, and she snorts.

"Baby." she says quietly, interloking her fingers with Logan's.

"Only yours." Logan jokes, making Bridget laugh. Her laugh makes his heart beat a little faster and he smiles a little wider and a little brighter and his eyes sparkle a little more and he just feels so damn _high_.

"God, you guys are so cheesy." Leila groans from Kendall's side.

"Pshh! You think _we're_ cheesy?? Have you even _heard_ yourselves??" Logan exlcaims, and Leila gasps.

"We are _not_ cheesy!" she defends.

"Uh-huh. I recorded your last phone call. Listen." Logan whips out his cell phone and hits _play_.

_"No, you're so cute!" Kendall gushes._

_"No, **you're** so cute!" Leila gushes back._

_"Well, I gotta go." Kendall sighs._

_"You hang up first." Leila giggles._

_"No, **you** hang up first!" Kendall chuckles._

_"No, **I** hang up first!" James exclaims in the background, and then you hear a click and a dial tone._

"We win." Logan and Bridget say in unison, and Leila and Kendall are both blushing in embarrasment.

"Whatever." Leila rolls her eyes, and Bridget chuckles.

"No!" V yells, coming in. She's still in her bathing suit and her cheeks are flushed and she's _laughing_.

"Yes!" James yells, coming in right after her. He picks her up around the waist and begins to tickle her.

V laughs so hard she can't talk, and the four on the couch are laughing, too.

These two are just so _cute_!

"Alright, James. Time to put her down. She's gonna have an asthama attack." Bridget says, regaining her breath.

James sets V down, and after she regains her breath, she smacks him in the chest with her palms, laughter and curses and teasing threats passing her smiling lips.

"Ladies, ladies! Break it up!" Bridget stands and steps between her two friends, laughing.

This day was going pretty well-for the most part.

* * *

"Hey, Mom and Dad." Bridget says, entering her home a few hours later.

"Hello, dear. How was your day??" Mom asks, smiling sweetly.

"Uh...it was fun. V's moving into room **2K**. She's got a callback for some new romance movie." Bridget asnwers, confused.

What in all of hell is going on?!

"Oh, that's nice. You should invite her over for dinner one day." Dad tells her, and Bridget nods.

"I'll do that." she says, and walks into her room. She closes the door and lets Stellaluna from her cage, taking a seat on her bed, crossing her legs.

"I don't know what's going on. It's so weird." she tells her pets, making sure to keep her voice soft so her parents can't hear.

"I swear to God, I think my parents might be body snatched."

* * *

**A/N-I hope you get the message. If not, I'll say it directly within a chapter or two. I don't wanna ruin it too much for those who didn't see it. So, it's a filler, yes. Well, most of it is, to me. But I tried to make it as important and informative as possible.**


	15. Nightmares

_"Help me! Please, someone!" Bridget cries, wishing she could be heard. _

_But there's no one around her to hear._

_She's curled in a ball, sitting on her bed, tears falling odwn her cheeks._

_"Get me out of here!" she sobs, hiding her face in her knees, her hands over her ears. She wants **so bad** to block out **everything** around her. _

_She's in a dark **dark** room and she can't **see** anything but her bed because it's like there's a circle of light around it, but she **knows** what's there._

_All her lies and secrets and everything she's ever done and all of her fears. Her broken dreams and worst nightmares and pains. _

_They're **all aorund her. **_

_"Make it stop!" she yells, feeling the weight crush her. The weight of everything she bottles up._

_It's going to collapse. It's going to be the death of her. It's going to-_

Bridget yells, sitting bolt upright in her bed. She's breathing heavily and she's drenched in a cold sweat and she's crying.

"It's just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." she murmurs to herself, and then yelps when her phone rings.

"Hello??" she whispers, forcing her voice to just _stay even_.

"_Hey. Are you okay?? I got this weird feeling you were in trouble._" It's Logan, and just the sound of his voice is enough to make Bridget feel alright again.

"It was just a nightmare." she replies, and mentally sighs. '_Just one more lie to add to the list..._' she thinks, sad.

"_Alright then. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow._" Logan tells her, and Bridget wonders if there's something else he wanted to add before he hung up.

Bridget sighs and lays back on her pillow, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_"Shut up! Stop talking!" Bridget yells, back on her bed in the dark **dark** room. But instead of her lies and pains and crushed dreams and secrets and past, it's **voices**._

_The voices of everyone she cares about._

_"Bridget, how could you keep this from us??" It's Carlos, and it just makes her cry because he sounds so hurt nad betrayed and it makes her feel so **sick**._

_"Bee, I thought we were best friends. And best friends **don't** keep secrets and lie." V tells her, and V's angry. V gets angry to hide her pain and sadness. _

_Bridget feels so disgusting when she hears that anger._

_"Bridget, how come you didn't tell us?? We could've helped you." James' soft cocoon voice just has Bridget crying harder._

_"I'm sorry, okay?! But I didn't want to drag you into it! I love you guys, and I can't see you get hurt!" Bridget sobs, trying **so hard** to make them understand._

_"Bridget, it automatically **becomes** our problem because we love you, too. You should've trusted us." Logan... **her **Logan. He's upset with her and he's so hurt and betrayed and angry that Bridget **feels **her heart shatter into **oblivion**._

_"I've trusted and I've been let down. I can't take it anymore! You just don't understand!" Bridget yells, and finally stands up. She's got tears still cascading down her cheeks, but they're more angry than sad now._

_"No, Bee, we **don't** understand. And we never pretended to! But you could've told us so we could at least **try**!!" V yells angrily, and Bridget growls._

_"I told you, it's not your problem! I have rules! If I telll anyone, they **die**! And I don't wanna risk that! I can't stand losing someone close to me again!" Bridget exclaims, clenching her hands into fists, tears still in her eyes and on her cheeks._

_"And **we **__told **you**! It **is** our problem! And you shouldn't worry about us!" Carlos says, and Bridget falls back on her bed, crying hard again._

_"I can't **not** worry. I can't lose you guys because if I do, I'll kill myself..." Bridget trails off, and then the voices are all screaming._

_"Stop! No! Don't hurt them!" Bridget yells, getting up again. She knows what's happening, even though she can't see anything but her bed. She takes a step off and then-_

_-she's crashing **falling** and yelling **screaming**._

"No!" Bridget gasps, and she's awake to find herself facefirst on her floor, crying.

"I hate nightmares..." she grumbles angrily, washing her face in her bathroom a minute later. She crawls back into bed, trying _so hard_ to fall back asleep.

* * *

"My God...I am so tired..." Bridget murmurs, her head hitting the desk at school.

"Ms. Damienz, are you alright??" the teacher asks, and Bridget looks up, trying to force her eyelids to stay open.

"Sorry, Ms. I just couldn't sleep last night. I kept having nightmares." Bridget says, yawning.

"Well then, please try your best to pay attention." the teacher tells her and returns to the lesson.

V texts Bridget quickly under the table, and Bridget jumps when her phone buzzes in her pocket.

'_Are you okay??' _Birdget sighs and texts back, '_Exhausted. I had an awful nightmare last night that I don't even remember. I just know I couldn't sleep because of it._'

One more lie...

'_Well today's Friday so you can sleep in tomorrow. =)_' V says, and Bridget smiles, replying, '_Yes that's good. But I want to sleep NOW.' _

"Well, goodbye everyone. I'll see you on Monday." the teacher says and the bell rings.

"I have to go to the studio. I'm recording a couple new songs and I'm shooting a video. Actually, Logan, I need you in the video with me." Bridget says, walking out of class.

"Why??" Logan quirks a perfect brow at his girlfriend.

"It's a love song, and I need the love interest for the video, silly." Bridget answers, interlocking fingers with her boyfriend, smiling.

"Alright." Logan shrugs, and he allows Bridget to drag him to the studio.


	16. Revealed Secrets

"_Longest_ twelve hours of my _life_." Logan groans, plopping onto his couch, Bridget on his lap.

"I know! We got it right a million times, but Gustavo just _has_ to hate everything we do!" Bridget exclaims in exasperation, burying her face in Logan's neck.

"You wanna watch the finished product??" Logan asks, smiling.

"Sure. Everyone to the living room!" Bridget yells, and V, Anna, Leila, James, Carlos, Kendall, Katie and Mrs Knight come into the living room.

"My very first music video." Bridget holds up the DVD, and places it in the player.

**Bridget's head is on Logan's shoulder, sitting on a towel in a beach backdrop, both of them smiling.**_ "Will you count me in?? I've been awake for a while now. You got me feelin' like a child now. 'Cuz everytime I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place."_ **Bridget's voice is playing in the background, and she pecks his cheek.**

_"It starts at my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go."_ **Bridget's voice is playing, and you see Bridget kick sand and crinkle her nose in that cute way, Logan smiling at her the entire time. A moment later, he gets up to go, but she pulls him back down.**

_"The rain is falling on my window pane, ut we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying dry and warm, you give me feelings that I adore."_ **Bridget and Logan are sitting around a fire, under a blanket, watching TV, laughing together, snuggling, while there is rain falling in the background.**

_"They start at my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go."_ **Bridget smiles widely up at Logan, and she sings**_, "But what am I gonna say when you make me feel this way?? I just...mmmm..."_ **Logan looks down and kisses her square on the lips**_._

_"And it starts at my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go."_ **Bridget sighs sadly when Logan leaves, reaching out her hand to try and pull him back, but he's already gone.**

_"I've been asleep for a while now. You tuck me in just like a child now. 'Cuz everytime you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth." _**Bridget's asleep, laying on the beach on a towel at night in Logan's arms, her head on his chest.**

_"It starts in my soul, and I lose all control. When you kiss my nose, the feelings show. 'Cuz you make me smile, baby, just take your time now, holdin' me tight."_ **Bridget laughs when Logan kisses her nose affectionatly, holding her hand as they walk down the street.**

_"Wherever you go. Wherever you go. Wherever you go, I always know. 'Cuz you make me smile. Even just for a while." _**Bridget sings the final notes, watching Logan leave, smiling softly.**

"That was beautiful, Bridget. You're such a great singer." V says, and Bridget blushes.

"It was so hard. Logan and I worked on it all day. I can't even _look_ at a camera right now." Bridget rolls her hazel eyes, her head on Logan's shoulder. She jumps when her phone rings.

"Hello??" she answers it confused. Her eyes widen, and she sits up. After a pause, she says, "Yes, sir. I'll be home in less than two minutes." Bridget stands up and waves everyone bye.

"Wait, what's going on??" Logan runs after her, and stops her outside her door.

"I have to be home, Logan. I can't-" Bridget gets cut off when the door opens and she's yanked in by a shadow.

Logan stands there, confused, hearing yells of pain_-Bridget's_ yells of pain-coming from the other side_._

"_I'm home, aren't I?!_" It's Bridget, and Logan can just _hear_ the fear in her voice.

"_Well why was he with you?!"_ a booming voice yells, and Logna recognizes it.

"_Dad, he followed me! I didn't ask him to!_" Bridget yells back, and Logan's eyes widen. Her _father's_ the one _hurting_ her?!

"_Well I don't want him following you anymore!_" her father yells back, and Logan growls, clenching his hands into fists.

"Fine, Dad! But just please don't hurt him, or my friends. They don't know anything, I swear." Bridget's voice is meek and scared.

"You know I don't kill for pleasure. I kill for safety. _Our_ safety. Your mother and I." her father laughs, and Logan has to force himself to not _break down the fucking door and kick the man's ass._

"Okay, Dad. May I please go shower now??" Bridget's voice is still soft and meek and it makes Logan even angrier that Bridget is so scared of her father-the man who is supposed to care for her and love her on a seperate level than Logan himself.

"Yes. Your mother and I are leaving now anyway." the man says, and Logan mentally curses. He runs to hide in the supply closet, listening to Bridget's parents.

"_That stupid girl is such a pain. I hate her. Remind me why we keep her around." _Bridget's mother groans, and Logan bites down on his lower lip so hard he can taste blood.

"_She makes us money._" Bridget's father says, and Logan growls again, his sight tinged with red, nostrils flaring.

The couple laughs as the elevator dings and they leave. Logan checks to make sure he can leave, and then opens the door of Bridget's hotel.

He hears her in the shower, and sits on her bed, waiting.

Bridget comes out minutes later, humming the tune to _Bubbly, _dressed in a long tee shirt and basketball shorts. When she sees Logan, she jumps.

"Oh, hey, Logan. What's going on??" Bridget asks, confused.

"We have _a lot_ to talk about, Bridget." Logan tells her seriously.

* * *

**A/N-Well, here it is. The sadist's identity has been revealed. I hope it was at least _a little_ of a shock. If not, then you all are _very_ smart. And the music video thing was inspired by DarkElements10. She had a music video in one of her chapters, and I decided to do it, too. I hope it's as cute as I want it to be. And I hope this chapter isn't all that of a filler, either.**


	17. The Story

"Logan, please, don't. If I tell you, he'll kill you." Bridget says softly, sitting leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom.

"I won't let him. Just tell me what's been going on, Bridget. _Please_." Logan's voice is pleading her, just like his chocolate brown eyes.

"I...fine." Bridget sighs, sitting down next to Logan on her bed.

"Now, start at the beginning, then go all the way to the end. And then stop." Logan jokes, making Bridget giggle a bit, and he smiles.

"I...I was seven. Mom and Dad used to fight all the time. He used to hit her and she'd cry. But he never once touched me. Mom would say that he was hitting her enough for both of us and that she was okay. She would lie to protect me. I...I miss my Mom..." Bridget hangs her head, crying.

"Oh, no. Baby don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Logan murmurs, holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry." Brudget pulls away, wiping her eyes.

"Don't be sorry." Logan tells her, and Bridget sighs.

"Well, like I said, I was seven years old. And I came home from school to hear Mom and Dad arguing. Nothing unusual, except that Mom was _begging_. It wasn't like her. She would just take everything he'd throw. And I mean that _literally_." Bridget growls, clenching her hands into fists, grinding her teeth in anger.

"But that's not the point. Anyways, I peeked through a crack in the door, and saw Dad shoot Mom. The mother fucking cunt didn't so much as _blink_. I had yelled, and he caught me. He beat me so hard I could barely move. Dad made me _swear_ that I wouldn't tell, or he'd shoot me, too. I knew I shouldn't have agreed, but I did. I'm such a bad person, Logan, these past ten years have been my punishment. I deserve it..." Bridget cries again, but this time it's not sniffles and tears.

It's heart wrenching gut twisting _sobs_.

Logan just lets her salty tears soak the grey fabric on his chest, his arms around her lovingly, face in her hair, thumbs making small circles in her back.

"Bridget, look at me. This is _not_ punishment. You were _seven_. And _no one_ deserves this. I swear to God I'm going to find a way to put your father behind bars." Logan tells her, looking into Bridget's red tinged eyes.

"Logan, no. You are _not_ going to intervein. I can handle this for six more months. Once I turn eighteen, I'm out of their custody and free to be wherever I want. I want you to promise me something." Bridget tells Logan seriously.

"Anything." Logan says, looking straight into her eyes.

"You have to swear to me you won't tell anyone. And you can't _ever_ intervein. Because if you do either, we're all as good as dead. Do you understand me??" Bridget states, stern and forceful-like a Mom.

"I...I understand. And I swear." Logan gulps, looking like he wants to say anything but what he just said.

"Good, Logan. I...look, _V_ doesn't even know about this, alright?? And the only reason _you_ do is because-wait, why _am_ I telling you this??" Bridget quirks a brow at her boyfriend.

"I heard your father hurting you and I heard them talking to each other about how much they hate you and want to kill you but only keep you around because you make them money." Logan answers, and Bridget groans. She falls backwards on her bed so her head lands on her pillow.

"Go figure. My parents are stupid. They need to learn that their secret won't stay secret for long if they keep doing what they're doing." she says, her face in her hands, sighing.

"O...kay..." Logan trails off, clearly not knowing what to say. His girlfriend can be so weird...

"But I can handle them. I have been for ten years..." Bridget trails off and then jolts when sparks shoot across her entire body.

Logan's fingertips are running up and down her leg.

"Stop." she giggles, Logan starting to gently poke her stomach-on her tickle spot.

"Nah." Logan shrugs, tickling her mercilessly.

Bridget laughs, and Logan ends up laughing with her. He's so close to her and she's so happy that he's still here.

Then, the door of the hotel opens.

The laughter stops instantly, and Bridget's eyes widen in fear. "Get under the bed." she whispers, and Logan nods vigorously, complying. He lands with a dull thud, but no one comes to Bridget's room.

"Bridget! Where are you?!" Dad yells.

"In my room, Dad. I'm tired." Bridget gets under her blankets, pulling them to her chin, turning off the light on her bedside table.

"Fine." Mom calls, and then the door of the hotel room slams closed again.

Bridget and Logan wait a few minutes before Bridget turns on her light. "Are you alright??" she whispers to Logan. He doesn't answer, and Bridget gets nervous. She hop off her bed and gets down on her hands and knees.

Then Bridget's on her back, Logan's mouth on hers.

"Hey." she giggles, pulling away, looking into his eyes. She's searching for all those emotions she heard in his voice from her nightmare. Hurt, betrayal, sadness, all of them.

But they aren't there. All that's there is understanding and adoration and care.

"Hi." Logan murmurs back, smiling. He knows that Bridget needs him. He knows she's worried about him leaving her. He knows it'll break her heart if he does.

Which is why he won't.

"I won't leave, Bridget. I promise you." Logan whispers, and Bridget sighs a great sigh of relief. It's as though the sky has been removed from her shoulders.

"I'm glad." she murmurs, and he smiles at her. The smile makes Bridget's heart flutter and sends shivers up and down her spine and she's melting a little and wonders how the _hell_ she turned into this.

This mushy girl with a heart that rises to infinity and beyond when Logan smiles at her and is turned into water by his very touch.

"I...I love you, Bridget."


	18. Love SongsSort Of

"I...I...Logan, can you please leave??" Bridget's voice trembles, fresh tears leaving her eyes.

"W-what??" Logan asks. He couldn't have heard her right. Could he?? She wants him to _leave_?? _Now_?!

"Please, Logan. Just go. I'll see you." Bridget asnwers, trying so hard to see past the tears that are blurring her eyes.

"O-okay. Bye. I love you." Logan kisses her cheek and leaves. As soon as Bridget hears the door of the hotel room close, she falls on her bed, grabs her songbook and a pen, and begins to write.

* * *

Logan sits on his bed, confused. He just told Bridget he loves her, and she kicks him out??

What. The. _Fuck_?!

"I don't know, man. She just...kicked me out. Like nothing. It was so..._weird_." Logan tells the guys, staring blankly ahead.

"I think you took her by surprise, Logan. She'll be fine." Kendall says, patting his friend on the back.

"Maybe. I don't even know, man." Logan says, and sighs heavily.

And then, Logan swears he can _hear_ the lightbulb over his head.

He grabs the songbook Bridget had given him, a pen, and begins to write.

* * *

The next day, Logan catches Bridget in the recording studio, and just watches her sing.

"_Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'till we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop no. Oh, whoa, oh oh. Oh, whoa, oh oh." _Bridget giggles, eyes closed, not noticing her boyfriend.

Logan remembers her telling him about this song.

"That was great, Bridget. Time to head out. Night." Kelly says, and Bridget sighs, leaving the small room.

"Oh, hey, Logan. Uhm, listen, about last night-"

"Look, it's alright. I, uh, actually have something for you." Logan holds up the lyric sheets, cutting Bridget off.

"I have a song for you, too. But you should sing first." Bridget says, smiling. Logan nods and holds up the sheet.

"_You're better than the best. I'm lucky just to linger in your light. Cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right,_"

Bridget giggles at this, making Logan smile. His voice is really amazing. It sends Bridget to another world. A world where everything is okay and his voice wraps around her like gorgeous magic soothing ribbons.

"_Completely unaware. Nothing can compare to where you send me, let's me know that it's okay. Yea, it's okay. And the moments when my good times start to fade...You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool,"_

"You do that on your own." Bridget snorts, and Logan just rolls his eyes.

_"Forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._"

Logan pauses, and Bridget sighs, tears stinging her eyes.

Her song's nothing like this...

"_Even when you're gone, sonehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack. And just like that, you steal away the rain. And just like that...You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile." _

Logan takes a breath, watching Bridget' reaction. So far, he's kinda worried because she looks like she's about to cry.

"_Don't know how I'd live without ya, 'cuz everytime that I get around ya, I see the best of me inside your eyes. You make me smile._"

Bridget smiles at Logan as he tries to hold the note. He smiles his adorable smile, dimples showing, and guilt eats at Bridget's gut.

She's going to break his heart with her song.

"_You make me smile dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the though of you can drive me wild. You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breeath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the though of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile. Oh, you make me smile. Oh, you make me smile._"

"Logan, that was...whoa." Bridget breathes, smiling sadly.

"And what were you going to sing to me??" Logan asks, beaming. '_She likes my song! But why does she look so sad??_' Logan thinks, confused.

"Well, I don't know..." Bridget trails off, rubbing the back of her neck.

"C'mon, Bridget. Sing for me." Logan says softly.

They're both totally unaware of the lack of audience.

"Well, alright." Bridget sighs, and clears her throat. She looks at her paper, at Logan's awaiting expression, and then botes her lip. But she starts to sing anyway.

"_Mama never told me how to love. Daddy never told me how to feel. Mama never told me how to touch. Daddy never showed me how to heal. Mama never set a good example. Daddy never held Mama's hands. Mama thought it was something she could handle. Daddy thought he was being a man!_"

Bridget begins, and Logan has to fight himself to not hold her tight.

"_I've walked around broken, emotionally frozen. Gettin' it on, gettin' it wrong. How do you love someone without getting hurt?? How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone?? How do you love, how do you love someone??_"

Bridget can't even look at Logan.

She's worried she'll break into tears if she does.

_I'm the only child. The biggest problem I became. She thought I wouldn't survive. But survival's my middle name! I've walked alone, hoping. Just barely coping. Gettin' it on, gettin' it wrong. How do you love someone without getting hurt?? How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone?? How do you love, how do you love someone?? It's hard to talk. To see what's deep inside. It's so hard to tell the truth when you've always lied._"

Bridget stops, seeing that she wrote '_instument break_' on her paper.

She looks at Logan quickly, and almost cries.

He looks hurt and sad and confused and Bridget wants to make him stop.

"_How do you love someone without getting hurt?? How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone?? How do you love someone and make it last?? How do you love someone without shrinking on the past?? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love, how do you love someone?? How do you love, how do you love someone?? Someone..._"

Bridget finally looks up, scared.

But Logan isn't there.

* * *

**A/N- All I can write is filler chapters...to be honest, I was gonna end it with them saying they love each other. But then I thought, _'Oh, why not make it end with her birthday?? I can stretch six months for a long time, and this is my favorite story right now anyway_.'But I suck! I can't write anything good! Grr...also, no cpyright infirgment intended when I changed the lyrics to '_How Do You Love Someone_' by Ashley Tisdale. I did it so they could fit with Bridget.**


	19. Memories In The Rain

I run out of **Rocque Records**, tears in my eyes.

Bridget..._my_ Bridget...she doesn't love me.

My heart shattered into a million pieces when I heard her song. When I saw the tears in her eyes, I thought they were tears of _joy_. But they weren't.

They were tears of _guilt_.

'_I can't even stay angry with her. I love her too much._' I think, still running, my tears mixing in with the rain that's falling. It makes me remember our first kiss.

_"Exactly." I say, and feel Bridget get goosebumps and hear her heartbeat increase just a little_

_Bridget's smiling brightly, her fingers in my hair, my arms around her waist._

_"I think maybe, just maybe, I could be falling for you, Bridget." I murmur, and-_

_-Bridget's eyes flutter shut as I lift her off the ground, and I'm recieving what may be, just may be, the best kiss of my life from Bridget Damienz in the rain._

I sigh, and find myself standing under the shelter where that kiss happened. I laugh bitterly at the irony, leaning on the wall, sliding to the ground. I rest my head back, eyes closing, recalling memories of Bridget and I.

_"No way, Bridget. No flippin' way." I stare at my friend, eyes wide. _

_She has a tattoo._

_On her path to paradise (curse James and his perverse terms...)_

_"Yea. I got it last year. Isn't it cool??" she giggles, and I just stare. It's a fairly sized mandala in the colors purple and white. _

_"I...yea, I guess. But isn't it illegal??" I ask, quirking a brow, blushing because honestly, I wasn't really staring at the tattoo. I had been using my lately overactive imagination because Bridget's dripping wet in a bikini and-is there really anything more that needs to be said??_

_"Not if you had parental permission. I tricked my parents into signing the form." Bridget answers, hazel eyes holding a secret. A secret I'm determined to find out. _

I had been so set on finding out what was going on with her. And now that I know, well...I honestly can't believe she kept that from me.

_"Man, Logan. You need to take more risks." Bridget chastises me, and I roll my eyes._

_"I'm fine with my life." I whisper, following her gaze. She and he guys are forcing me to sneak out to our dance._

_"You shouldn't be. You need to have fun." I hear James say over the blasting music as we enter._

_"Ohmigod I **love** this song! Dance with me!" Bridget laughs, swinging her hips to the beat, yanking me onto the dancefloor._

_"C'mon, shake shake, shake shake, shake it!" Bridget laughs, her arms wrapping around my neck as we grind. _

_I know this usually isn't my scene, but I'm having fun. __C'mon, give me a break. I have the most beautiful girl in the world dancing next to me, wearing a baby tee and a miniskirt and **Converse**. I'm a seventeen year old guy-what do you expect??_

_"You know what, Bridget??" I ask above the music._

_"I know a lot of stuff, Logan. Be more specific." Bridget replies._

_"You were right. I do need to take more risks. And this is fun." I answer, and Bridget smriks her '**I-told-ya-so-haha-I-win' **smirk and I just chuckle, rolling my eyes._

_"Ah! This song rocks!" she exclaims suddenly, hearing **Telephone** by Lady Gaga and Beyonce play. She swings her hips and her hands are above her head as she snaps her fingers and she's dancing so sensually I just **have** to stare. _

_Someone whistles, and I automatically grab Bridget around the waist possesively, making it look like she's dancing with me-which she is._

_"Mmm...I love this." she murmurs, and I'm lucky I can hear her._

_"What??" I ask, chuckling._

_"Dancing with you." she replies, beaming up at me. I smile back and we just get lost in the music and dancing and fun._

That was amazing. I love going to that place with Bridget because every time I'm struck by her awesomeness all over again. She's such a great dancer. And I know why.

_"The only reason I have any talent is because I would spend so much time at lessons for everything. As little time at home as possible." Bridget tells me, staring at the clouds passing over the sky. _

_We're laying on the grass-on a blanket-in the park, being lazy, our hands behind out heads, sunglasses on. We got today off because our songs were doing well and Gustavo's out of town anyway._

_"Huh. Didn't know that." I say, and then laugh, pointing at a cloud. "It looks like Gustavo's ugly cat." I say, and Bridget giggles. _

_Her laugh is the best sound in the world-if you ask me._

_"It does, doesn't it?? Monty is freaky. Like Dr Evil's cat. Creepy." Bridget shudders in fake horror, and I chuckle at her. _

_She's so cute._

She still is. But the problem is...wait, what _is_ the problem?? _I'm_ the problem, that's what. Bridget's probably looking for me, worried sick. And I'm here, crying. If we talk, we'll be fine.

Won't we??

"We will." I say, and stand up.

But as soon as I take two steps, I'm shoved back by hands I'd know anywhere, and hear that familiar voice.

"What's going on with Bridget??"

* * *

**A/N-Is that a cliffie, or am I just stupid?? And yea, I made Logan a little bit of a pervert. But it's funny, right?? Haha I think so...=p **


	20. Now He Knows

"Carlos, please don't. I can't." Logan tells me, and I groan.

"Yes, Logan, you can. I know you know what's wrong." I tell him, looking up at his face. Logan's eyes have tears and he's shaking his head at me.

"Goddammit! Logan, Bridget's in her room, sobbing her eyes out. She refuses to leave because she thinks you hate her!" I exclaim, and Logan gasps.

"Why the hell would she think that?!" he asks, completely aghast.

"Oh, I don't know. It could possibly have something to do with the fact that you _ran away!_" I yell, getting really mad.

"I...I can't hate her. I love her too much." Logan murmurs, this shattered look on his face, and I'm lucky I can hear him over the rain.

_"She's_ the one who needs convincing, not me_."_ I say, and then Logan gets this _look_. His eyes are wide and he's taking deep breathes.

'_Oh crap. Word vomit._' I think, knowing the expression.

"Logan's father is the one hurting her!" Logan exclaims, and I gasp.

_What?!?!_

"W-what do you mean he's '_hurting her_'??" I ask. But I know what he means. I just hope I'm wrong.

Horribly, horribly wrong.

But, of course, I'm not.

"He's the one who gave her that gash and all those other cuts and bruises and that constant look in her eyes that tells us she's hiding something!" Logan rambles, voice fast and he looks angry and sad all at the same time.

I take a step back, my stomach churning and head swimming.

"No, Carlos! Wait! You can't tell anyone!" Logan exclaims, grabbing my arm as I try and walk away.

He must be working out or something lately, because he's _strong_.

"Why??" I growl.

"Because he'll _kill her_ if you do. And us, too." Logan hisses, and I exhale through my nose.

"Logan, he'll kill her if we _don't_ say anything." I reply, and tug myself free of his grip.

"Carlos, I swore to her I wouldn't tell _anyone_. You can't, Carlos. Please." Logan pleads, catching up with me.

"Well we can keep a secret. You should've trusted us." I snap, and can see Logan's hurt expression.

Okay, maybe that _was_ a little outta line...

""I'm sorry. You're right. But it isn't my secret to tell." Logan answers, and I sigh, smiling him, and he smiles back.

Well, sorta.

He has this gaurded look, like he doesn't want to show how bad Bridget hurt him. I remember that was the same look Anna gave me when I didn't tell her I loved her right after she told me. But I do tell her now, and I mean it.

Every time.

"Dude, it's alright. She does love you. You just caught her by surprise when you told her, and she was kinda confused. That's all." I try and cheer Logan up, patting his shoulder. And it works.

Well, at least a little.

"You're right." he tells me, trying so hard to let that smile reach his eyes. I sigh, opening my mouth, dipping my head back, letting rain fall into my mouth.

I smile, remembering that time I did this with Bridget.

_"Carlos, what the hell??" Bridget laughs as I pull her outside._

_"C'mon, Bridget. I used to do this with the snow all the time in Minnesota." I tell her, catching raindrops in my mouth._

_I can't believe Bridget's been here almost two months and this is the first time it's rained._

_"I used to do it with the snow sometimes in Cheyenne, too. I loved it." Bridget answers, and she laughs when she catches some raindrops._

_"It's better with rain because it isn't as cold." I say, and shake my head to keep water from my eyes, my helmet almost falling off. _

_"Man, I love your helmet." Bridget giggles, and I chuckle a thanks. _

_"And I love your hat." I tell her. She blushes and I just smile. _

_She deserves a guy who'll treat her right. And I know both Logan and James will do that. It's only a matter of time before she chooses one._

_"I'm getting cold. We should head inside." Bridget says a while later, and I nod in agreement. It's getting kinda cold, even for LA._

"God I am not surprised she chose Logan." I murmur, thinking aloud.

"What??" Logan asks, and I look at him. I hadn't thought he heard me.

"I said I'm not surprised Bridget's with you. You guys are so different and yet so alike." I answer, smiling. Logna smiles, too, thinking.

"I guess we are. I told her I think we were destined to meet. If she was famous or not, we would've found a way to be together eventually." Logan muses, and I smile at him.

I sometimes feel that way about Anna and I.

"But I still feel guilty about telling you the secret. I mean, I _swore_ to Bridget I wouldn't tell _anyone_." Logan says, and I sigh. He can be so responsible, even at the worst of times.

I mean, he just told me something that can save the love of his life, and he's hellbent on me keeping it a secret. It's insane.

"Unless you _don't_ tell her." I say, and Logan gasps.

"What?! Are you high, Carlos?? I _have to_ tell Bridget!" he says, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tell me what??"


	21. Yelling and Seducing and Falling Hard

Logan and Carlos freeze in the lobby, eyes wide at me. I put my hands on my hips, quirk a brow, and glare.

"Tell. Me. _What_??" I accentuate each word into a sentence, getting really pissed.

"That I'm sorry, Bridget. I'm sorry and I love you." Logan tells me, and I stare at him.

Apology and guilt and sadness and deadbeat _honesty_ are written across his face and his eyes (the milk chocolate brown eyes that are just so enticingly amazingly sweet...) are red and puffy-he's been crying. He and Carlos are soaking wet, so either they went for a dip fully clothed (morons...) or it's raining.

Hopefully, it's the latter.

"Logan Alexander Mitchell, do you have _any_ idea what I've just gone though?! I thought for a moment that you died and the last thing you heard was my song and you died hating me!! And in that moment, my heart stopped!" I cry through clenched teeth, hands in tight fists, my nails digging into my palms.

I even went and pulled the full-name card. Dammit, he hurt me that bad! Just thinking about that one little moment (_Logan's dead! Ohmigod, he's dead and he hates me_!), and I feel sick and angry and so fucking _depressed_ all over again.

"Bridget, please. Just hear me out." Logan murmurs, closer now, and he reaches out to caress my cheek. I jerk away like if he has some weird disease, and I see how stricken he looks.

Good! Bastard deserves to suffer a little.

"Fine. But upstairs. Down here is too public. Too many witnesses." I mutter angrily, and see fear creep into the brown eyes I know and the brown eyes Anna loves.

"O-okay." Carlos' voice cracks and I almost jab the elevator button with my finger. We get in, and it's awkward and quiet and I just really wanna strangle something (or _someone_).

"Okay. Explain." I sit on my bed criss-cross-apple-sauce (yea, I still call it that...), looking at Logan. I hadn't let Carlos pass my bedroom door, but I'm positive he, Kendall, James, and V are standing outside it, ears pressed to it, listening (like the annoying nosy pricks they are).

"Look, Bridget, I was upset, alright?? I thought you didn't love me and it broke my heart to think that and I just couldn't look at you." Logan says in a single breath and I have to process the words for a second because he said it so damn _fast_.

Wait, _I _hurt _him_?!

"Well did you ever think maybe I just wrote out my feelings and that I was taken by surprise and freaked as hell because we've only been dating for a little over three months and you told me you love me?! I mean, how the hell do we know what love is?! We're seventeen! Logan, I've never been in love. How am I supposed to know what it feels like?? And how the hell do you?!" I exclaim, and find myself standing dangerously close to him, staring right into his eyes (still red and puffy but the amazing sunny cocoa color that gets me by).

"How the _fuck_ do you expect me to answer that?! I don't even know how I know! I just _know, _okay?!" Logan yells back, and I see fire in his eyes. I'm even remotely shocked because he cursed-Logan _never_ curses in front of me (it's a moral thing; he finds it indecent to curse in the presence of a lady. I've always liked that about him)

_Ever_.

"_How_ do you know, Logan?! Because I can't read your mind and have the answer!" I'm really getting frustraded and I swear I think I may explode if he doesn't give me an answer.

"When I'm around you, my life is just..._better. _The sun shines brighter and it's warmer and I laugh louder and smile wider and I just get so goddamned _high_ around you, okay?! I have _hummingbirds_ in my stomach, not butterflies, when you look at me. I feel dizzy and lightheaded when you smile at me. My heart skips a beat when you laugh and it feels like it's _just for me_. And I swear to God I don't care how fucking _cheesy_ it sounds but I get sparks _everytime_ we touch."

I stare at Logan and take a deep breath (I hadn't even noticed I wasn't breathing. But that usually happens around Logan)

"Is that the answer you wanted, Bridget?? Is that what you wanted me to tell you??" Logan asks, voice dripping with venom and it makes me feel _awful (_because I know that's how I sounded and I hate it when people talk to me like that so only imagine how much it hurt Logan after what just happened).

"Logan, I don't even know what I wanted to hear. Actually, no, I do. I wanted to hear my alarm clock and wake up and think this was all just a crazy nightmare." I say softly, not daring to meet his eyes because I'm afraid of what I'll see.

"Bridget Maira Damienz, you'd better not expect me to feel sorry for that speech." Logan tells me, and I chuckle bitterly.

"I don't. I liked it, actually. But you just made the nightmare worse." I tell him, and it's the truth. Whenever he tells me he loves me, everything just gets scarier and harder to handle (but since when has anything ever been easy with my life??).

I don't even know _why_ it hurts. All I know is that when he tells me those three words, my heart clenches and I just _can't breathe (_not that breathing ever comes easy when I'm around him-he's simply _breathtaking..._) and I feel sick.

"Bridget, how the hell am I hurting you?!" Logan exclaims at me, and I look up at him and sigh (he's making me really tired and I just don't want to fight anymore)

"Logan, I _don't know_. I just know it does, alright?! But let me tell you what I do know." I say, and Logan rolls his eyes at me, muttering something unintelligable. I ignore him (something I never do) and begin.

"Logan, when I look at you, I'm walking on air. I can get lost in your eyes forever and a day. I had to sit on my hands so I wouldn't attack Camille because I got so _angry,"_

_Camille comes up to Logan and I, and takes a seat right on his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder, completely ignoring our interlocked fingers. Completely ignoring **me**, actually. _

_"Hi, Camille. Guess what??" I ask sweetly, wanting so bad to rip her empty head off her man-shoulders._

_"What, Bridget??" Camille asks, not moving._

_"Logan and I are dating!" I exclaim, and Camille stands up, suddenly angry._

_"**What**?!" she exlcaims._

_"Just what I said, drama queen." I reply, still smiling sweetly._

"And I find that when you smile, my world gets brighter. And around you, my problems melt and everything becomes slightly easier. Your laugh rings in my head and lingers in my heart. When we touch I get these insane sparks and I can fly and I just don't wanna come down."

Not that I ever would, since he's always touching me and holding me and making me feel gorgeous and breakable-two things I know I'm _not_.

I look up at Logan and see that he's smiling.

"What??" I ask, hands on my hips, glaring.

"It's just that... you're so cute." Logan replies, and I blush (curse him for making me feel like this when I'm supposed to be angry)

He brings his hand up to my cheek and his thumb strokes it gently and I feel kinda like **Jell-O**.

"No! Stop that!" I exclaim, pulling away.

"What??" Logan asks softly, and I he's close. Like, _dangerously _close.

"Stop using seduction to make me stop being upset!" I answer, taking a couple steps back. Of course, Logan takes two steps forward (ohmigod how movie-cliche are we that we're up to this?!)

"I can't stop myself from wanting you, Bridget. And I'm not even sorry." Logan's voice is soft and husky and _whoa_ because he's never actually talked to me like this (sure, he's sounded undeniably sexy before, but never _this_ sexy) and it sends shivers up my spine and I get goosebumps _all over_ and my blood kinda boils a little because it's _pissing me off_.

"Well you should be because it's making me angry that you're using that to win a fight." I say, pointing my finger on his nose and glaring at him.

But he doesn't falter and now the back of my legs are against the edge of my bed and his legs are straddling mine and we're flush against each other and I think I may just be driven insane (although it isn't that a far a drive when you think about it) because I can feel his breath on my face and he's got this _look _(that _hunger_ that I see before he kisses me as though he'd _die_ if he doesn't and it makes me get hot and I melt [_literally_] under it) in his eyes and his lips are brushing mine and everything's going _fuzzy_.

"And yet, here I am, not sorry for it and clearly winning." Logan murmurs, and then I can't see anything but snow, milk chocolate, and ink because his eyes are boring into my own and they're blocking my vision of everything else that keeps me from completely giving in to him.

And next thing I know he's kissing me and I'm kissing him back and my lips are bruising and I decide that I don't even care that I'm supposed to be mad and I just let myself fall hard and fast into this amazing love.

* * *

**A/N-So...whatcha think?? I apologize for the filler-ness and I know that's all I ever write. I suck...**


	22. Know It All Don't Know A Thing

I groan and facepalm. The stupid door is so thick!

"C'mon, V, we'd better get outta here before they bust us and we get beaten." James tells me, his voice a sexy husky whisper, and I sigh.

"Fine." I reply, standing up. My legs are kinda stiff but I can still walk. James follows and wraps an arm around my waist. No, he isn't my boyfriend yet (but I really wanna change that soon...)

"Wanna go grab an ice cream or something??" James asks, and I grimace.

"No. I need to be here when Bee comes out. Sorry." I say, and sit on the couch, taking my **iPod** from my pocket, playing _Everytime We Toucb_ by Cascada(I love that song because it reminds me of James and I-minues the kiss part, of course...)

"Alright then. I get it." James sits next to me, and then I realize Kendall's gone (pricky bastard left us alone on purpose...he's really good at sneaking, too. I gotta ask him how he does that.)

"Good. But I wasn't asking for permission..." I giggle, still playing the song.

"Hey, uhm, V, can we be serious for a second??" James asks. I blush (James is never serious and if this is what I think it is, of course I'm blushing) but take out my headphones and face him.

His eyes are sweet warm chocolatey brown with tiny flecks of gold (hellfire eyes...). His hair is silky to the touch (well, it looks like it is, anyway) and in the cutest style. His smile makes me turn to jelly and his teeth are really white and I just want him to kiss me because his lips look so full and soft.

"What's wrong, Jimmy??" I ask, and giggle when James gives me this look that says '_Never-call-me-that-again-or-I'll-**kill**-you_' and I just can't stop laughing (but then, I never stop laughing or smiling around James. He's just that fun) and he sighs.

"I'm sorry, James. I just needed a laugh after what happened with Logan and Bridget." I say, and James nods in understanding.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me??" I ask, and take his hands in mine (it sends a warm feeling through my body because he starts to rub my knuckles with his thumb)

"I...I wanted to ask you..." James is nervous, which makes me kind of happy (don't call me a sadist-if I'm right, I have every right to be a little happy)

"Yes..." I egg him on, trying to keep the smile off my face because I don't want to ruin the moment (I do consider this a moment, thanks)

"If you...do you...uhm..." James is _really_ nervous and I just have to bite my lips together so I won't start giggling.

"Jesus, James, don't have a brain-fart. Just spit it out." I let the barest of giggles pass my lips and James chuckles.

He looks right into my eyes and I feel fuzzy again (oh I sound so much like Bridget. Haha wow...)

Then my eyes flutter shut because James' lips crash onto mine and his arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck and his lips _are_ soft and his hair _is_ silky.

James pulls away slowly, and I smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend, V??" James asks, biting his lip nervously and I swear I almost hop from my seat.

"Yes yes _yes_!" I exlcaim, beaming.

James laughs (his laugh is kinda magical, isn't it??) and I laugh, too.

"What's funny??" Bee asks, coming out of her room.

"Bee! Oh, Bee! Are you-oh, Logan." I sneer at the boy with his arm around my friend's waist (aren't they supposed to be fighting or-oh they must've kissed again. Why else would there be a hickey on her neck??)

"Relax, V. We worked it all out." Bee tells me, a smile on her face, her head on Logan's shoulder (she really does care about him because he's the first guy to treat her like the queen she is and I'm happy for her)

"Good. I'm glad. And James and I have a bit of news." I say, taking James' hand (a _bit_ of news?? Understatement of the year...)

"Tell us." Logan smiles, and I bite my lip.

"We're official." I reply simply, and Bee squeals, coming up to me.

"Oh I _knew_ it was bound to happen! I'm so happy for both of you!" she exclaims, and I laugh (she's always been like this-happy about every piece of good news and always flipping out over it)

"Shut up, V! You know how I am!" she laughs, too. I smile and feel way better than I did earlier just because Bee's happy.

"Ohmigod we can all go on a quadruple date! You, me, Anna, Leila, James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall! It's perfect!" Bee says, pointing up like if there's a lightbulb over her head (insert maitinence guy coming over and taking it to put it in another bulb socket)

"Or we could just be each's respective dates to the _Teen Choice Awards_." James suggests, and I smile.

"Brilliant, boy. Just brilliant." I tell him, pecking his cheek (I cna feel the heat of the blush on it. Haha...)

"Thanks." James replies, and Bee smiles (it's a knowing smile that tells me she totally gets what I'm feeling)

"You two are adorable." she gushes, placing a hand over her heart (God she's more of a drama queen than me sometimes. And that's saying something)

"I know we are." James pulls me down onto his lap and I giggle because really, he's just so perfect and I really just can't help but smile around him.

"Oh, hey Mom and Dad." Bee stiffens in Logan's arms and I see fear dance in her hazel eyes (the hazel eyes that I know to be strong and brave but they get scared whenever someone brings up her parents)

"Hello, Bridget. What on earth is going on here??" her father asks, looking at James, Logan and I.

"I had gotten into a fight with Logan and James and V were here to comfort me but now Logan and I are totally okay." Bee answers, trying to seem nonchalant and happy (the key word being _trying_)

"Alright then..." her mom shrugs and then her parents leave again (where the hell do they even _go_ when they leave, anyway??)

"That was...not fun..." I say, trying to break the thick, icky, annoying tension that had accumulated between us. It was gross.

"Blah blah blah she hears it all and says it all but doesn't know a thing at all." Bee rolls her eyes, smiling. I laugh and we high five (we haven't high-fived in a while...)

"Long story. We were in eigth grade and this girl started a rumor, and it was kinda crazy." Bee tells Logan and James, who're looking at her like she's insane (because she is but only I can say that because we've been best friends since birth and she's awesome) and it makes me laugh even more.

"Yea...okay...where are Kendall and Carlos and Leila and Anna??" James asks, looking around.

"Friggin' pricks left us alone." I grumble (but really I'm thankful they're gone because if not, who _knows_ what would've happened?? Well, God knows, but I'm not gonna get into that...)

"They're good at sneaking...we gotta ask them how they do that..." Bee murmurs thoughtfully, and I nod.

"We do." I tell her, and we high-give again because it's fun and immature (just like us.)

Despite how this day began (with Bridget sobbing and Logan lost somewhere) it's turning out pretty great (I have a boyfriend and my best friend and her boyfriend are happy again) so of course I'm happy.

* * *

**A/N Grr...another filler-ish one. Well, V and James are together so I guess not. But still _very_ crappy...**


	23. Sickness Recollection

**I want to make this a flashback chapter. Yes, another one. Only, this is more of the life Bridget had before LA. I wanted to get into her past more. Sue me, I'm weird. It made more sense in my head... **

* * *

Bridget sighs, leaning her head on her pillow, the ice-pack on her forehead fixing her fever-sorta. She's been sick since the whole fight and make-up with Logan three days ago because he was dripping wet and they were kinda..._close _(you needed a crowbar to seperate them) and thus she got sick, too.

Her eyes flutter closed and she lets her mind wander, drifting between awake and asleep.

_Her heart hammers in her chest when he smiles at her because he's the hottest guy in the seventh grade and he's **smiling at her** (she never gets any attention from boys so this is a great thing). He's got fathomless ocean-blue eyes and a dazzling smile and the most beautiful (she thinks so until she meets **him**) brown hair. He comes over to her and she can barely breathe at the proximity._

_"Hey, Brianna." he tells her and then her heart plummets (she wonders why she even got her hopes up-he's the hottest boy in the grade and she's just...**her**)_

_"Hi, Sean. Uhm, sorry, I gotta go." she says, leaving him, sad._

_"Oh, V, it was awful. He called me '**Brianna**'!" she cries to her best friend later (her best friend is the only one who sees her as **Bridget** and not just some girl)_

_"Bee, he may be the hottest boy in school, but he's dumb as a stump. He asked me to spell '**orange**' the other day..." V tells her (V's the best friend she could have because she's blunt and she doesn't lie and she never **ever** keeps secrets or tries to make her feel better) , and she smiles. _

_"Totally right. He's a jerk." she tells V, suddenly beaming (when she smiles, she **smiles**)_

_"Good." V tells her, smiling, too._

Bridget smiles a little at this memory, knowing from it she can always rely on her friend.

_She finds her bookmark and begins to read, sitting on her balcony, the sun in her face, a glass of lemonade next to her on the table. She's reading the book for the third time, but it just gets better and better (and she loves and hates all the characters more and more each time and doesn't know that she'll find that she sees people life who are just like them)_

_"Again with Harry Potter, Bee?? You've been reading those since we were seven. And we're fourteen now. How good can they be??" V asks, coming in (she always just pops in whenever she wants to and it doesn't scare her anymore)_

_"Amazing, V. And you'd know if you gave them a try." she answers, bookmarking the new page, smiling._

_V gags and tells her, "You know the only things I read are scripts."_

_"You should give a book a try. I'm sure you're gonna end up doing a movie based on a book and then you're gonna **have** to read." she tells her friend (little does she know how right she is) , who just shrugs._

_"Whatever." V tells her (that's V's answer to all insults and comments and wise-cracks and arguments she can't beat)_

Bridget giggles a little at this memory because she knows she's right and that V's completely silly about reading. But the giggle makes her head hurt (the fever is just the icing on top of the sick cake-she's coughing [God it makes her throat hurt and she wonders how her lungs are still in tact] and sneezing [shouldn't her brain have fallen out already??] and her head feels like it's stuffed with wet sand) and she stops, but still smiles.

_She's sitting on her bed, watching them on TV. They just got into the business, but they're already so amazing. Her favorite is Logan, the smart one (she's always liked smart guys and she wonders what she ever saw in Sean) and V's favorite is James, the pretty boy (V likes the drama-king types and he just strikes her as that) But she likes Kendall and Carlos, too (how do you hate Carlos and his helmet?? And Kendall with his wits) just not as much as Logan. _

_His eyes are like sunny milk chocolate (why are they familiar to her??) and his hair is dark as raven feathers and his skin is creamy white and he just looks so sweet (she's yet to learn just how sweet he is) and his voice makes her heart hammer in her chest and she smiles when that happens. He's just so **perfect**..._

_"Gustavo Rocque is holding open auditions for new talent here in Cheyenne tomorrow at 5:00PM. So, if you wanna be a star, then head on down to the high school auditorium tomorrow at 5:00PM." the TV announcer says, and she sits up, beaming (this may be her chance to meet them! Oh joy!)_

Bridget beams at that specific memory because it was the first time in a long time she ever felt _confident_ (she's usually brought down by her parents and she listens to them and actually feels like the awful person they tell her she is sometimes) And then when Gustavo said he liked her, she was downright _elated_.

_She's in the park (well, more like woods since Cheyenne, Wyoming is such a tiny town and pretty much everything is park) swinging on the swings (those are her favorite things because she feels like she can fly and it's so freeing) laughing until she feels tears in her eyes._

_"Bee, c'mon, let's get him!" V calls, gripping her friends hand as they chase a boy. He has sunny milk chocolate eyes and creamy white skin and she's giggling with V as they chase him in a game of vampire (they love that game because it's the only game where **girls** are on the same level as **boys**) and they're winning._

_"Gotcha! Hi, I'm Bridget." she giggles, tackling the boy, pinning him on the ground by his shoulders._

_"I'm Logan." he tells her, and then his lips meet her cheek (he missed) and she blushes but it allows him to push her off (at this age, its OK to do that because boys and girls rough house but he doesn't hurt her) and then he's running away._

_"Darnit!" she groans, standing up. _

"Ohmigod...I knew him! He seemed vaguely familiar all this time..." Bridget murmurs, sitting up, eyes wide open, smiling.


	24. Forgotten Promise

"I can't believe I knew him once before..." Bridget murmurs, smiling.

She gets up (her head swims around and she sees stars and she regrets getting up so fast) Slowly she walks to her closet and grabs an old box full of yearbooks (her parents' [mom's] and her own) She lifts it (it's heave but worth it to remenisce) and carries it to her bed. She settles back under her blankets and opens her primary school yearbook, looking for her class.

"There!" she points at Logan's picture, smiling.

_"C'mon, Logan! It's fun!" she pulls him by his wrist to the tree (she's always liked high places because she likes to be able to see **everything** because it makes her feel like she can do **anything**) But Logan struggles against her grip._

_"I'm scared." the little (not a baby but not really a kid at five) boy says softly, eyes conveying the emotion._

_"How about you go first?? That way, I can catch you if you fall." she tells him (although later it would be the other way around [they don't know that yet])_

_This seems to convice him (but really it's just that she's pouting and to him it's so **cute** that he can't say no [he'll never be able to tell her no]) becuase he begins to climb._

_When they're at the top (well, almost the top since Logan stopped out of fear) she sits next to him on a branch and he holds her hand (he has no idea he'll do this in the future) and she blushes._

_"See?? It was fun." she tells him._

_"Mhm...isn't the sky so beautiful??" Logan murmurs, staring at the blue sky and the horizon that seems to contain waves because of the majestic mountains._

_"It is..." she murmurs back, and he turns his face and they lock eyes (both blissfully unaware of how many times this will happen again) _

Bridget sighs, the ice pack on her forehead sending a cold (but not unpleasurable) chill through her. This memory makes her smile and she just can't stop the rest.

_"Logan, no! I don't wanna!" she whines, said boy continuously trying to get her to play a game of manhunt (she sucks at hide-and-seek so why should this be any different??)_

_"C'mon, Bridget. It's fun. I promise to be on your team." Logan tries and tries, but it's in vain (she's so stubborn it's a wonder people convince her to do **anything**) and he just sighs._

_"Fine, Bridget. Go ahead and sit there, bored. I'm not gonna be here to play." he says, and runs to play with the boys._

_"Grrr...he's so lucky he's cute or I'd punch him." she grumbles, and starts to whistle while she wrote in her notebook (even at five she was a songwriter. But they're little tunes with no reason or ryhme except they make her smile)_

_"Aw, Bee. Relax. He's just a stupid boy." V says, and she smiles at her friend (only V would give up a game of manhunt [she rocks at hide-and-seek and always has] to sit with her on the ground)_

Bridget rolls her eyes, a smile on her face because it's true. He's always been-and always will be-a stupid boy (but he's _her_ stupid boy, so it's alright)

* * *

Logan knocks on the door to Bridget's room tentatively, not wanting to disturb her if she's asleep (he's so sweet and caring. It's another reason Bridget loves him)

"C'mon in." she calls, and he steps through the doorway, smiling.'

"Hey. How was school??" Bridget asks (Logan can see that he's brightened her entire day-it's in her eyes)

"Boring. What have you been doing??" Logan sits next to her on her bed, hand on her thigh (he's her boyfriend-who cares??)

"Check this out." Bridget smiles, pointing to their primary school photos.

"Oh wow. We were in the same class?? Insane." Logan says, but he knew all along (this is _Logan_-Mr Straight A I'd Make An Awesome Elephant)

"I know! So I've been reviewing my old memories, and it turns out we were friends." Bridget smiles and Logan smiles back (he knew that, too)

"Well, I gotta go. Sorry. Harmonies and dance lessons. I love you." Logan pecks her cheek and leaves Bridget sad.

"Love you, too." she calls as he leaves, and Logan grins (he can't get enough of those words coming from her sweet sweet mouth)

He walks to the studio, beaming. She's finally remembered him (he knew it all along but wanted her to come into it on her own) But she obviously doesn't remember _that day_.

_He cries and cries into his knees, sitting under a tree ( the very tree that he and Bridget climbed only a few weeks ago) and just lets the little kid inside him (he's always so mature and calm and collected but right now he's just a regualr little kid)_

_A regular little kid with no Dad._

_"Logan, what's wrong??" Bridget asks, coming up to him (she's always the first one to be there for him-his best friend)_

_"M-my D-dad is d-dead!" he sobs and Birdget gasps (it's an angry gasp and he smiles a little because he expected his Bridget [if only he knew how accurate he'd be] to be angry-that's just how she is)_

_"How dare he leave you! You guys were supposed to go camping on Saturday! What happened to keeping promises?!" she exlaims, throwing her hands up in exasperation (she's so much like V [a huge drama queen] but without it, she wouldn't be Bridget)_

_"He was in a car crash. The snow made the roads slippery and he lost control." he answers, and bursts into tears all over again._

_"Logan, oh no...Logan, please don't cry." Bridget leans over and sits next to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a hug (if they only knew their roles would be reversed one day) and lets him cry into her shoulder._

_"Logan, we're best friends. That means I'm not gonna let you stay hurt. Every fathers day, you and me are gonna be together, watching movies and eating cookie dough." she tells him (she knows him so well-old movies and cookie dough always cheer him up)_

_"Okay. Promise??" Logan tentatively holds out his pinky, and they pinky swear (second promise in a row down the drain) wearing soft smiles._

But Logan moved to Minnesota later that year. That's where he met James and Kendall and Carlos.

Not that he doesn't love the guys like family-he does!

Bridget's just..._Bridget _(irreplaceable) no matter how you roll the dice.

"I'm holding you up to that promise, Bridget. Father's Day is in two weeks." Logan murmurs, reaching his destination.

* * *

**A/N-Excuse the shitty fillerness of this...*headdesk***


	25. Moans All Their Own

**A/N- Warning the following chapter contains minor sexual content and is one reason this story is rated T. **

* * *

"One thing...just one thing..." Bridget mutters, biting her bottom lip, tapping her chin (it's her thinking face) and she just can't decide.

"Definitly Logan. And Logan can bring the flare gun or cell phone." she says, smiling (it's both expected and unexpected because not only is Logan sitting there [looking pleasantly surprised _{_A/N-Haha get the joke?? And I do ship the couple, by the way...}] but so is everyone else)

"Interesting answer." Kendall states, smirking (he knew she would say that [he won the bet] and knew she would be shameless)

"I'm an interesting person." Bridget jokes (this makes everyone laugh) and Logan kisses her cheek.

"I'd take you with me anywhere any day." Logan murmurs against her ear (she smiles because she knows it's the truth)

"Mhm. Uhm...perhaps we can be excused from this game for a moment??" Logan interlocks his fingers with Bridget's and pulls her to stand (she's confused until she sees the look in his eyes [that _hunger_ that she sees before he kisses her as though he'd _die_ if he doesn't] and she blushes)

"Yea. Go." James says (he knows what's gonna happen next [they all do])

But Logan and Bridget are already in the room next door (**1J**) and can't hear.

"Ohmi_god_!" Bridget groans, falling onto her bed, Logan's lips still on hers (they haven't left them since they got out of **3J**)

"He can't really help you now, Bridget." Logan smirks, and Bridget laughs an airy laugh (Logan steals her breath and she can't think straight right now)

He ends up on top of her, his weight on his elbows so she's not crushed. Her arms are around his neck and his tongue is dancing inside her mouth and they're both groaning. He pulls away to kiss down her neck and relishes in the delicious feeling of her lithe body squirming underneath his very touch (his fingers are tracing every inch of skin he can [it's everywhere and yet still nowhere because she's wearing capris and a v-neck tee shirt] and he can feel the goosebumps he gives her) and she makes the sexiest moans and he's so damn _excited_ (he tends to feel that way around her-he can't help it)

She takes quick and heavy breathes through her nose and she's arching wildly and her fingernails are digging into his back (through his shirt) and he kisses the spot of bare skin over her heart (it's hammering like mad and he smirks because _he's_ doing that to it) and she moans again at the feel of his lips on such an..._intimate_ place on her body (these feelings [love_lust_care_desire_happiness_tension_] are all new to her) but that doesn't mean she doesn't like (_love_) it.

She grips the hem of his tee shirt in her fingers and yanks it up over his head, the navy blue polo somewhere on the floor. In his moment of shock (she nearly ripped his shirt to shreds), she wraps a leg around his and flips them over, straddling him. She looks at him, smiling, taking deep breathes.

His lips are fuller and redder (from the insane kisses) and his eyes are full of different emotions (love_lust_care_desire_happiness_tension) _and she runs her fingernails along his chest (gently of course) and loving the feel of him shuddering under her touch.

"I love you." Logan states, staring right into her eyes.

"I love you, too." Bridget says back, and kisses him sweetly (the sweet kiss means she's ready to go back to her friends or else she'll break her promise [the one she made when she slipped the ring on her finger at thirteen] and he shows he understands that when he kisses her back [but this time he doesn't] and she's confused [he always does])

"Bridget, don't you trust me??" he asks, and she nods.

"Of course." she tells him (she's hopelessly confused and wishes he'd just get to the freakin' _point_ already)

"Then trust me to know when enough's enough and we stop." Logan whispers, and Bridget gasps.

He captures her lips in his and she can't resist him (she never can) and allows him to pull her flush against him and hold her around the waist while her fingers tangle in his hair again. She smirks and pulls away, leaving a steaming trail of kisses down his neck and a flurry of them around his chest (she's beginning to lose all control and he _likes_ it)

He arches himself toward her, moaning. His fingers find themselves in her hair (her hat fell off somewhere in her room and her hair fell from it's pony tail so it's loose and long and it's just the way he loves) to pull her head back up to kiss her mouth again. She begins to buck her hips into his, and he can't help but gasp (she's never done that. It's both surprising and so very _sensual_) and she smirks again (usually _she's_ the one gasping)

His fingers are at her waist again, holding the hem of her shirt (asking for permission) and she just nods (she can't talk because her voice is gone and her lips are sort of..._ehem_...'_busy_') Her pretty graphic tee is tossed across her room and then...ohmi_god! _His fingertips are hot and calloused and touching _every inch of her skin (_it feels so right and yet they know it's so _wrong_ but he _can't stop_)

Her hand trails down his torso (he shivers at the contact) and lands on the button of his jeans. He (not wanting to pull away and stop what's happening now [he needs to feel her against him so he knows this is real {that her love is real} and he's not dreaming] because it'd probably cause him physical pain) removes her hand and places it over his heart (because he wants her to know that she holds it in her hand)

He pulls away just enough so he can look into her eyes. His fingers trace a simple line down the center of her torso and land on her abdomen, over her scar.

"Such an ugly thing on such a beautiful girl. How could they do that to you??" Logan whispers, and Bridget sighs heavily (it's actually quite a feat considering the fact that they're both so out of breath)

"They don't care, simple as that." she says, resting her forehead on his shoulder, silently admiring her mark on his creamy skin (he's doing that, too, but on the one he left her)

"They should. I can't wait for your birthday. We can run away and get married and spend forever with each other." Logan murmurs it against her neck and Bridget sighs again (this is a happy, contented sigh [he wants to marry her and that makes her happy])

She kisses him again and he smiles into it (she smiles too because his smile is just so flippin' contagious) and then his fingers are in her hair again and her tongue is in his mouth. He grips the waist of her pants and her eyes flash open (is he-_no_) He smirks and wraps a leg around her waist to flip them over, shaking his head (go figure he wants to be on top [wink wink nudge nudge] all guys do) He straddles her, careful to keep his weight on his knees (he wouldn't want to crush the life outta his love, would he??) and he looks at her, smiling softly.

He can't say he doesn't love the sight of Bridget (_his_ Bridget) completly and totally aroused (all because of him) Her eyes are half-closed and her neck is kind of shiny and she's shivering because his fingers are trailling up and down her sides, tracing her curves. Her lips are bright red and swollen and her cheeks are flushed (along with another place in her body [below her waist]) and her breathes are coming in quick, deep puffs.

She tries to pull him back down (she's kinda noodle-ish right now and so she fails) and he pins her hands above her head, smirking. She pouts and he chuckles (she's doing it again and it's really cute but he's learned to resist [if only slightly] so he can have a little fun) He wants to torture her a bit so he starts to circle his hips, grinding into her. Her eyes flash open and she begins to moan loud, unintelligable things (her brain is officially fried out) Her hips buck into his continuously and he dips his head back, allowing an exceptionally loud moan to pass his sweet swollen lips.

And then the door to the hotel slams open and her bedroom door crashes against her wall.


	26. Romeo and Juliet Cry Under The Stars

"_Bridget Maira Damienz_!!" her father roars (picture what he's seeing-Logan stradling Bridget on her bed, grinding into her, both of them shirtless [Bridget still has her bra] and both of them are moaning)

Logan is tossed on the ground when Bridget sits up, grabbing a pillow to cover herself.

"Hey, Dad. What're you doing home so early??" she asks sheepishly (she's so nervous it's starting to scare _Logan_)

Her father gives no answer. He simply grabs Logan by the arm and throws him from the hotel room (where Logan promptly eats the floor)

Logan hurries to put on his shirt and then presses his ear against the door (Kendall has taught him well)

"_What the fuck was that?!" _her father yells.

"_Dad, nothing was going to happen! We're responsible enough to know when to stop!_" Bridget yells back (a small part of Logan wonders why she calls this guy '_Dad_')

Logan winces when he hears the crack of skin-on-skin contact when her father smacks Bridget (he _thinks_ it's across the face) and then he swears he can hear punching sounds.

"_Dad, it's perfectly normal for a couple to be physically attracted to each other. I'm sure you and Mom were before she died_." Bridget's voice is forced (he must be pulling her hair) and Logan clenches his hands into fists and grinds his teeth in anger (her voice isn't supposed to be weak and forced. It should be strong and pure and full of happy) to stop himself from hurting this _asshole_.

"_And look what came of it! I have a stupid horny little slut to look after and make sure she doesn't go and get herself fucking pregnant like her stupid whore of a mother did! But the apple never falls far from the tree now, does it?? Just like your stupid boyfriend. His father was a failure and so is he. Offed himself and made it look like an accident. I'm sure that's what'll happen to your boyfriend, too_." her father laughs bitterly, and he can hear Bridget yelp (he yanked her hair) and Logan gapes agrily, seeing red (he wants to break the _fucking door_ _down_ and beat the _living shit_ outta the guy hitting his girlfriend)

"_You aren't allowed to see him anymore."_ the tone of voice is far softer and quieter than before but the words shatter Logan's (and Bridget's) heart into million peices over and over again.

"_No, Dad! You can't! How would you have felt if your dad told you that you weren't allowed to see Mom?! And I mean **Mom**, and not Diana." _Bridget's voice cracks (she's crying) and it just makes Logan's heart break even more (_he's_ making her cry. All this is _his _fault)

"_I would've been glad because then I wouldn't have to deal with you!"_ her father yells back (Logan deliberately bites his fist so he won't bash down the door and deck this mother fucker like he deserves) and then there are more hitting noises.

"_Please, Dad. I made a promise to him almost thirteen years ago that I'd spend Fathers Day with him because his Dad is dead. Please_." Bridget says (Logan can't lie-he's kinda happy that she remembers the promise)

"_No! You are forbidden from seeing him!_"

Logan gets up, unable to handle this, and walks to his room. He wonders if this is how Romeo felt when he found out who his Juliet (Bridget) was and that their love was forbidden (pissed and sad) He lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling, forcing his screams down his throat (and it hurts like _fuck_)

He closes his eyes and tries to lock his earlier view of Bridget into his mind (more skin than he had imagined her offering to his fingertips until later [after he marries her]) and the sounds she made (moans and groans and gasps of his name) and the way she felt under him (small and delicate and breakable and hot and like she belonged to him [which she does]) and the things she did to him (made his heart hammer in his chest and she made him moan and groan and gasp and she seduced and aroused him and made it perfectly clear that she wants him just as bad as he wants her) and how goddamned _right _that felt (like they were meant to do that [to make love] and never let each other go) and how it was all ruined by her father (and Logan even uses the term '_father_' [in truth, anyone can be a father {sperm donor} but it takes a loving caring person to be a dad] because this guy is just so _awful _and _fucked up_)

"Hey, Logan. Are you alright??" Carlos opens the door (of course it's Carlos-he's the one who knows about the secret)

"No, I'm not. Bridget has been banned from seeing me." Logan chokes (he's fighting back tears at the thought of going a day without his Bridget)

"Why??" Carlos asks (of course it's the _one_ question Logan didn't want to hear)

"Well we were kinda caught in an..._awkward_ position." Logan rubs the back of his neck, still looking at the cieling (he doesn't need to look at Carlos to know that he's holding back giggles [Carlos gets it] and he'd rather not prove this theory at this particualr moment in time)

"And then he started beating her when he thought I was gone. Yelling at her that her Mom was a slut and that so was she and how my _Dad_ commited suicide because he was a failure. I swear to God, Carlos, do you _know_ how hard it was for me to _not_ bust in there and beat that guy with a hockey stick??" Logan growls (just _thinking_ about what Bridget's father said lights an angry spark inside him and boils his blood)

"Remember, Logan-they're sick people. Crazy, even. And now you and Bridget are like Romeo and Juliet." Carlos teases (it makes Logan want to cry and punch Carlos' lights out at the same time)

"And look how well _they_ turned out." he snaps, and Carlos' face falls (he was only trying to help) "Oh, Carlos. I'm sorry. Please don't be sad." Logan apologizes, and Carlos smiles (he's always quick to be over sad moods [he hates them. He believes you shouldn't waste time being sad and that life is all about smiles])

"It's okay. I'm not gonna pretend to understand or anything, but I _am_ gonna say that it's understandable that you're upset. I know I'd be if I was banned from seeing Anna." Carlos shudders at the thought, and Logan sighs.

"Carlos, I'm tired, kay?? I'm gonna head off to bed." he says, flinging his arm over his eyes. Carlos pats his leg and leaves his poor sad friend alone.

* * *

Logan holds Bridget in his arms, looking up at the stars (they're in the fire pit, no words being spoken [she knows that he knows that this is the last day they're allowed this kind of contact] and they're trying to enjoy it as much as possible)

"I love you so much." she cries, tears slipping down her cheeks 9and then Logan's heart shatters a little more)

"No, Juliet. Please don't cry." he jokes (he fears if she begins to sob, so will he) wiping the tears from her cheeks. Bridget chuckles a watery, choked chuckle and tries (she really does) to smile.

"Romeo, I can't help it. My heart is breaking and I can't stop it. It hurts so goddamned much..." she cries (she just can't stop the tears from falling and neither can Logan this time)

"My dear sweet Juliet. My very heart and soul. You and I must hold forth until the dawn cometh unless we wish to die of heartbreak." Logan says through his tears, and Bridget laughs (leave it to Logan to say something like that)

"Romeo, Romeo, 'tis not such an easy feat. My heart breaks with each words that passeth thine sweet lips for I know that I shan't ever hold you in my arms again." Bridget keeps the game running, wanting it to never end (wanting her time with Logan to never end)

"Then we must make most of the time we haveth now." Logan murmurs, and then he kisses her (he kisses her so softly and sweetly because he knows this may be the last time they'll ever get to do this and he knows that it'll stop her tears [for the time being, at least])

"I wish to make a promise to thee, my Juliet." Logan pulls away and gets down on one knee (Bridget gasps but then he shakes his head no at her and she sighs in relief)

"I promise that I shan't break thine heart. I promise to thee that, no matter what happens, thou shall always holdeth mine." Logan tells her and Bridget starts to cry again (it was just so beautiful and sweet and so typically _Logan_)

"And I promise to thee that thou shall have my heart and I shan't ever breaketh your own for I love it too much. Forever and always." she replies, and Logan kisses her again (he's just so damn happy and sad mixed together and he just _hates it _but he loves Bridget and he _needs_ her to breathe)

"My God I love you. And I wish I could be with you on...you-know-when. But I'm scared of what he can do to you if he finds out you know and I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen." Bridget rests her head on Logan's chest and he holds her close to him (she can hear his heartbeat and he can feel her breathing and it calms them down)

"I love you, too. And I'm not scared. I want to put this guy behind bars, Bridget. And your stepmom, too. They both deserve it. I know you think you can handle this alone. I know you think you _need_ to. But Bridget, you're _not_ alone. You have me. You also have V, Kendall, Carlos, James, Anna, Leila, Katie, and Mrs Knight, too." Logan tells her (Bridget gets pissed because he's _right_)

"Logan, don't make me get mad at you. I love you and I want to enjoy our final moments." she says, kissing his lips softly again as he opens his mouth to retort (hey, it works _and_ it's fun)

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, Juliet??" Logan jokes, and she giggles (it kinda glues back his heart a little [but not enough to stop the hurt])

"I do." she murmurs, and sighs, curling into him more and his arms wrap tighter around her (he doesn't want to let her go)

They fall asleep curled together, just enjoying the air of love around them for as long as possible.


	27. Slowly Mending Their Shattered Hearts

Logan wakes up the next morning alone (it breaks his heart a little more when he sees the indentation of Bridget's body in the coushin of the couch at the fire pit and he knows he only missed her by _this much_) and he lets a sigh pass his lips (the lips that shan't kiss another besides his Juliet [Bridget]) as he walks to his room. He can't even _look_ at the door (marked **2L**) as he walks past it and goes straight into his room and to the shower.

That's where he lets himself cry and the tears burn hotter than the water leaving the shiowehead (they burn his soul and shatter his heart all over again)

He eventually gets out and puts on a pair of boxer shorts and a blue (Bridget's favorite color) tee shirt because he really just wants to go to sleep (and never wake up) He lays under his blankets and still feels cold (his shattered heart is freezing without Bridget's warmth to fix it) and stares at the back of his eyelids, wanting _so badly_ to dream (it's the only time he'll get to hold his Juliet [Bridget] anymore) But he can't because he has to go to school (he'll see her there and he'll die inside once again) He gets up and braces himself for the time alone (journey to hell) ahead of him.

* * *

It's been two weeks but to them (Romeo and Juliet [Logan and Bridget]) it feels like eternities. They still lock eyes (to make sure they're both still alive) and their fingers still brush as they walk to school (but they're pretending they don't know each other [ignoring the sparks that shoot up their arms at the simple touch]) and they still wish hope _pray_ that this is all a dream (nightmare) and they'll wake up.

"OK, class. Can anyone tell me who William Shapkespeare is??" the teacher asks and quite a few hands shoot up (Romeo and Juliet's included [Logan smiles at their new names because it's Bridget's favorite romantic tragedy by the very person they're discussing]) "Uh..Bridget." the teacher chooses Juliet (oh the _irony_)

"William Shakespeare is a famous playwright, poet, and actor baptised in fifteen sixty-four, but his birthdate is still unknown. He wrote many plays and sonnets though some of his most memorable are _Othello_, _A Midsummer Night's Dream, Macbeth, Hamlet_, _Julius Ceasar, The Tempest, The Taming of the Shrew,_ and..." Bridget gulps, smiling a secret smile, and finishes, "_Romeo and Juliet." _she and Logan lock eyes (and once again she knows she's still breathing when his sunny chocolate eyes meet her emerald sky brown ones)

"Very good! Now, can tell me why this is so important??" the teacher asks. When no one answers, she states, "We're doing a class production of _Romeo and Juliet!_" the teacher exclaims excitedly, and Logan and Bridget snicker (secretly, their wishing hoping _praying_ they get the lead roles)

"Okay, just to keep it fair, we're using this amazing Japanese system with lines. For the life of me, I can't remember what it's called. Anyway, everyone come write your names at the end of a line." the teacher intructs (Logan and Bridget are crossing their fingers when they sit down)

"Alright...give me one moment..." the teacher removes the slips of papers covering the names of the characters, drawing her finger down the different line patterns (the suspense is killing the two broken-hearted teens)

"Logan, Bridget, you got the leads!" the teacher says. Logan and Birdget have to bite their tongues so they don't yell out (their hearts are slowly being glued back together)

"Carlos, you're Paris..." the teachers voice is drowned out as she hands the scripts out.

The two lead actors are sitting together again after so long (they felt this would never happen again) His fingers are interlocked with hers and they're just staring into each other's eyes (the eyes they thought they'd never see this close again) whispered '_I love you'_s hanging in the air between them while they just hold the warmth of the other close to their hearts (they don't want to talk too much for fear that this is just a dream and useless words will make it come to a bitter ending)

* * *

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo??" Bridget giggles (the first one since their last night together) recalling that night that seemed so long ago (but in truth was only two weeks and three days) when they spoke this way to each other as they cried.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?? 'Tis the east, and Juliet is the sun." Logan smiles (it's the first one to reach his eyes since that night and it feels pretty damn good) "You see how she lays her hand upon her cheek?? Oh how I wish I were a glove upon that hand so that I may touch that cheek." he strokes her cheek softly (she can't get over how much she missed his touch-it near dorve her insane to be without it)

"Mmmm...I've missed you so freaking much..." Bridget whispers, her face _so close_ to Logan's (their lips are brushing, noses touching, breathe tickling the other's cheeks)

"I've missed you, too. I even wrote you a song." he replies, and her eyes brighten up (she loves to hear him sing [he plays his song '_Smile_' over and over just to pretend he's there] and she likes to think it's always just for her)

"What's it called??" she asks excitedly, yanking him backstage with her.

"_Edge of Desire_." Logan whispers to her, and pushes her against the wall, wrapping his arms around her waist (that _hunger_ is in his eyes again...)

"Sounds amazing." Bridget wraps her arms around his neck and captures his lips in hers.

His eyes flutter closed and he pulls her flush against him and she moans airily when his tongue is in her mouth (he acts like he forgot her taste and he's trying to remember it again [but then, so is she]) He can feel her hammering heart and she can feel his (it makes both of them feel comfortable and happy again [their hearts are still slowly meding but this is helping speed the process])

"Oh wow...wait, Logan. _Stop_." Bridget pulls away just as Logan begins to kiss down her neck (he's confused and she giggles because the face he makes is so _cute_) "I can't go home with any hickeys. I'm not supposed to see you anymore and if I have a hickey they'll know I was with you." she explains, and Logan groans.

"I want you. I _need_ you." he mumbles against her forehead, and she sighs.

"I know. I do, too. But not yet." Bridget replies, her voice holding a seductive tone (Logan has to grind his feet into the ground to not jump her right then and there)

"Aw, crap. C'mon. We have to run through lines." she sighs, leaving (but it doesn't hurt him because he knows she's within reach)

"M'kay, Juliet." Logan teases, following her (he'd follow her anywhere)

The entire time, they're right next to each other, holding hands, enjoying the closeness for as long as they can.


	28. Practice With A Side of Tears

_She sits on her bed, reading her lines, a soft smile painted across her face, his song (God she loves his voice) playing in her ears through the headphones of her **iPod**._

_Then, there's a pebble on her window (it kinda makes her jump but it sorta doesn't because it feels so unreal) She takes out her headphones and opens the French doors leading to her balcony (she continuously teases him that she got a really nice room first thing and he didn't)_

_"Logan! What on Earth are you doing here?!" she whispers (but her tone [and face] clearly show she wants to yell. He's tossing pebbles at her window, guitar strapped on his shoulders._

_In. The. _**_Rain_. **

_"Check yes, Juliet. Are you with me?? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside." he sings, strumming (he's an amazing guitartist [stupid Gustavo won't let him play] and she loves the lyrics)_

_"No! Stop!" she exclaims (there's a smile on her face anyway)_

_"Check yes Juliet. Kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight." he sings still (his voice is just so amazing and a tiny part of her wants to give him)_

_"Logan, for real! You have to go!" she yells, face in her hands (she's startingt to get really afraid her parents will come)_

_"Why, Bridget?? I love you and-" his voice (his amazing voice) is cut off and Bridget looks down._

_She screams._

_Her Romeo, her love, is on the floor, blood oozing from his head (the brain she teases and loves so much is now gone)_

_"I told you to stop seeing him, didn't I?? And now you're gonna get yours." her father (the sick bastard) holds the gun up and-_

"_Stopi!!!" _Bridget sits up straight in her bed, tears streaming down her face, her entire body drenched in a cold sweat (how many times has she woken from nightmares like this?? [even she has lost count])

She gets up and runs to her balcony, looking down (wishing hoping _praying_ she's wrong) and she sighs in relief (she is) She walks back to her bed and rests her head on the pillow (wishing hoping _praying_ the nightmares will end one day)

* * *

"Gah this is boring..." she mutters, staring at the cieling, on her back, on the stage.

"Hey, Bee." V comes up to her, smiling.

"Hello, Nurse." Bridget giggles, and V rolls her eyes 9she hates that her character has no name but she likes the fact that she's Bridget's confidante) "Oh Nurse, I had the most awful nightmare last night..." Bridget says.

"Oh, dearest Juliet. What was it about...eth??" V adds the '_eth_' as an afterthought jokingly (V doesn't like being serious and she likes to make jokes)

"Oh, Nurse! 'Twas so awful. My Romeo, he was serenading me. And Father, he came and ran him through! I swore to myself it shan't come true, but I fear Father shall soon discover the truth of my affair. 'Tis a fate worse than death, Nurse, to be denied the joy of seeing your true love." Bridget jokes (but you can see the tears in her eyes)

"Juliet, oh Juliet. Does thou not have planes to runeth away with Sir Montague??" V asks (she has no idea how right she will soon be)

"We have not discussed such an insane thing." Bridget answers (but the thought has crossed their minds so many times)

"Juliet, I must tell thee a secret." V whispers to her friend, smiling.

"Oh, Nurse. What is it?? Surely thou are not in love with Romeo's cousin, Benvolio??" Bridget teases (James is cast as Benvoilio [although it should've been Carlos])

"Oh but I am, Juliet. He is such a kind and sweet gentelman. He hath gone and stolen mine heart." V gushes, and Bridget laughs (she also wonders if this is how she sounds when she talks about Logan [which it is...])

"Nurse, we must all runeth away together. We shan't listen to anyone but our own hearts." Bridget says, beaming (she says it like it's a joke but a part of her is _very seriously_ considering it)

"Okay, guys! Let's run through the script again, guys. And let's try some scences with movement. Remember to get as into character as possible." the teacher calls everyone forward, and Bridget sits next to Logan, smiling at him, and he smiles back (the whole dream thing is shoved to the back of her head [for now])

"Why not get the last act out of the way??" the teacher suggests (no one objects)

After a while (and many mess ups and laughs [James' dying scene {as Paris} is funny]), Logan reads:

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a I die." and he falls to the ground (the dream comes back and Bridget almost cries)

And then, Bridget reads:

"I will kiss thy lips; haply some poisons yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." and she leans over Logan's '_corpse_' and kisses his lips (the sparks that course through her veins almost make her stay there) "Thy lips are warm..." she murmurs, smiling (Logan has to force his eyes to stay closed so he doesn't look into hers)

"Lead, boy: which way??" a guy (Bridget hasn't bothered to learn his name yet) yells.

"Yea, a noise?? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Bridget gropes around Logan's waist (unaware of the..._ehem_...'_lift_' in his pants) and finds the fake sword on him. "This is thy sheath," she says, stabs herself, and finishes, ", there rust, and allow me to die."

She falls on top of Logan, face buried in his chest, tears soaking his shirt (this scene is always the one to make her cry [the suicide] but she's crying because she has a feeling this is how she and Logan will end [bittersweetly and tragically]) silent sobs tremoring throught her body.

The play continues, the two teens still together, just laying there while Bridget cries to herself (Logan's trying to comfort her [he has no idea why she's really crying {and she doesn't want to tell him}] and it works a little)

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Kendall (Prince) says sadly.

"Oh, that was amazing. That's enough for the day." the teacher says, tears in her eyes (either from the perfomance or the scence, no one can tell)

"Bye, Miss. See you tomorrow." Bridget calls (she's a curteous and well mannered person to everyone)

"You were amazing, Bridget. I was so convinced you were really in love with Logan and were trully devastated at his death." the teacher calls, and Bridget smiles (if the teacher only knew...)

"Thank you!" she calls back, leaving. She's tired and sad and she just wants to shower and finish her homework and go to sleep (she wants to dream about her and Logan living happily ever after)

Bridget opens the door to her home and is greeted by a shadow (though it's not unfamilar)

She takes all the punches (stomach, face, back) kicks (stomach, face, back, legs) slaps (face, ass, head, neck) and yanks (hair, arms) without so much as a whimper (she's choking it all back and just waiting for him to stop and leave) and then he tosses her to the ground and finally grants her wish (to be left alone [even for a while])

Bridget gets up (it hurts her so much just to breathe) and she takes a shower, letting it all out (the tears and yells and sobs and cries for help) and she just curls up in her bed, feeling sick (it's not unusual) with Logan's voice playing in her ears (it soothes the pain [somewhat]) and she falls asleep (she visits her Wonderland)


	29. NeedWantHate to ScreamYellHurt

Logan takes a seat next to Bridget at school and he places his hand on her arm (she's letting him get _closer_ and _closer_ to her as each day passes) She winces (it's a _featherlight_ touch but she's got a fresh bruise there)

"Are you alright?? Let me see what that _sick bastard_ did to you." Logan says firmly, but his voice is only a whisper (he sounds like the caring _dad _she never got)

"Look." Bridget makes sure no one's looking at her, and she rolls up the sleeve of her sweatshirt to reveal a bruise on her arm (just below her elbow) the size of a _grape fruit_.

"Ohmigod Bridget. You _need_ to at least put some ice on that or something. I can't stand to see you _hurt _like this. It _hurt_s _me_." Logan says (he's not even lying. Seeing bruises on Bridget's body puts bruises on his _heart_)

"Logan, stop. I'm fine." Bridget whispers, pulling her sleeve back down (her heart kinda _hurt_s because he loves her and she's not letting him help)

"No, Bridget. You're not." Logan grips her wrist gently (he _wants_ to help her so why doesn't she _let_ him??) "Look, Bridget, I know you think you can do this alone. I know you think you can make it. But if things keep going the way they are, I'm going to end up like Juliet." Logan whispers back (his eyes are _begging_ her to do as he says)

"Look, Logan, please don't. I _know_ I can do this for a few more months. I've been doing it for ten years." Bridget says matter-of-factly (although it _doesn't_ make Logan feel any better [he feels _worse_])

"Whatever. Just know my door is always open to you in case you need it." Logan says, and Bridget sighs (he's making it difficult to be upset [he's really good at that])

"It always has been." Bridget whispers back to Logan, chewing her bottom lip (she _wants_ to lean over and maybe kiss him but she _can't_ and it makes her upset again)

* * *

Her face is in her hands and she's crying (she's been doing that a lot lately) but she can't feel the tears because there's such an awful _hurt_ in her _heart_ (she thought it was gone but now it's back with a vengence)

"God I _hate_ this. I _need_ to be there with him today. I promised I would." she cries, her head throbbing (it's full to bursting with painful memories and secrets and crushed dreams)

'_Baby, you know that I miss you. I wanna get with you tonight, but I cannot baby girl, and that's the issue. Girl, you know I miss you. I just wanna kiss you, but I can't right now, so baby, kiss me through the phone._'

She answers it and sighs.

"Hello??" she asks, voice wavering and cracking (she doesn't even _care_ who it is because her heart it breaking all over _again_ and she just _wants_ to _yell_ it to the world and her fucking ringtone just made it _worse_)

"_Hi, Bridget. Are you alright??_" it's the very boy she needs and her heart kinda fixes a little (only a little)

"No, Logan. I want to be with you right now. My ring tone sucks. I'm breaking a promise. I can't breathe." Bridget begins to sob again (her head _hurt_s again and the tears just keep coming and she doesn't even _want_ to stop them)

"_Oh, no. Hey, hey, baby, no. Don't cry, please don't. Meet me at the pool at midnight, okay?? I miss you and I don't want you to be so upset. Please stop. It's **hurt**ing me._" Logan says, and Bridget smiles (he knows just how to cheer her up, her Romeo does)

"M'kay. I'll see you then." Bridget hangs up, smiling still (his voice is enough to lift her heart)

* * *

"Hi, Logan." she says, sitting next to him on the couch in the fire pit.

"Skip it. Come here." Logan grabs her around the waist and pulls her close (he knows just what she needs to be okay again)

She wraps her arms around his neck and she cries into his chest (he's warmer than the fire and his presence is making her feel so much better) He strokes her hair and holds her close (he _hates_ hearing her cry but there isn't anything he can do but let her)

"C'mon, Bridget. It's alright." he tries (can't blame a guy, can ya??) but she can't hear him (she can't hear anything but the pounding in her head and sobs in her throat and cracks in her heart [they fucking _hurt_]) and she keeps on crying (she's not sure she _wants _to stop anymore)

"No, it's not. Look at us. We're sneaking out and using rehearsals as the only ways to see each other. It's frustrating and crazy and I just _hate it!!" _Bridget _scream_s, pulling away, wiping the (finally ending) tears. Her eyes are alight (blazing) with a hazel fire and she's feeling so sick and tired (lately that's really all she feels [along with the heartache] and she _hates_ it)

"Don't snap at me, Bridget. It's hard enough for me to see you so shattered. I don't _want_ to fight with you." Logan says softly (he's never been much of a fighter) and he strokes Bridget's cheek gently with his thumb (he's always gentle and she's _hate_ing it right now)

"Ah! I am so sick and tired of you being so...so..." Bridget trails off, trying to find the word (it's there but she doesn't _want_ to say it because she thinks he'll leave her when he realizes how she's the complete opposite)

"So what, Bridget??" Logan asks (he's getting upset with her and she can see the _fire_ starting in his eyes and this is exactly what she _wants_)

"So kind and gentle and sweet!" Bridget _yell_s (it's not exactly a _lie_ but it's not the entire _truth_)

"Excuse me for being a good guy, Bridget! Is there anything else wrong with me?!" Logan _yell_s back (he's in her face and he's pissed and she knows she's won [sort of])

"You're so unbelievably goddamned fucking _perfect_! And I'm not and I can't be so it's unfair that you're the best guy in the world and I don't deserve you!" Bridget _scream_s (there she said it and now everything is on the line)

"Whoa, whoa, stop the bus, Bridget. I'm _not_ perfect." Logan says (the _fire_ is gone and she's _pissed_ because she just really _wants_ to fight because she _needs_ to _scream_)

"Like hell you aren't! And I'm not perfect and I'm not good enough for you and it's only a matter of time before you leave me because of it and when you do I'm just gonna die!" Bridget keeps _yell_ing (she _wants_ that fire back in his eyes more than _anything_ right now)

"Bridget Maira Damienz, I love you and I won't leave you. I'm not perfect. No one is." Logan's all calm and rational again and Bridget just fucking _hates it_ (she just really _wants_ him to be mad again so she can _yell _and _scream_ and let herself _explode_)

"God Logan just fucking _stop_!" she _yell_s, shaking her head violently from side to side.

"Stop _what,_ Bridget?! Because if you don't tell me, I can't fix it!" Logan _scream_s (the _loud_ sound kind of _hurts_ her heart but it sets a _fire_ in his eyes that she _wantsneeds_ to see)

"Stop being so gentle! It's getting on my nerves!" Bridget's voice gets _loud_er (she didn't even know that was possible)

"Well what do you _want_ from me?! Do you _want_ me to be like my fucking _brother_-" Bridget gasps (Logan doesn't _ever_ bring up his _brother_) "-And just treat you like a _slut_ and grope and maul and _ruin _you?!" Logan's voice is _loud_est (her heart _hurts _a little more but the _fire_ is blazing _wildly_ in his eyes)

"No! I don't _want_ that!" Bridget _yell_s back (and it's the _truth_)

"Then what the fuck _do_ you_ want_?!" Logan is still _scream_ing and Bridget doesn't know how much more of this she can stand (but she just still needs to _yell_)

"I want everything to go back to _normal_! I want to be able to hold your hand and _not_ sneak around and I just want to be _happy_ without it being a _secret_!"

"Well _hell_, that's down the drain." a voice says (and Romeo and Juliet just think '_Aw **fuck**_')


	30. Questionarre

For a moment Logan and Bridget are _frozen_ in fear (ohmigod if it's who it _could_ be) but then the _familar _voice settles in their ears and they sigh in _relief_ (it feels good to do _something_ besides yell)

"Hi, James." Bridget says (her heart is done _pounding_ and she can actually _breathe_)

"You guys...I could hear all that from the _room_. What's going _on_??" James asks and Logan and Bridget don't even know how to _answer_ (_they_ don't even know what was going on)

"We were fighting. But we're done." Bridget answers (just a _tad_ too slowly) and she shoots Logan a _look_ (and boy if they could _kill_ then he'd be _six_ _feet_ _under_)

"Yep." Logan says and grips Bridgets hand (_tightly_) in his.

"What was the fight _about_??" James _keeps going_ (_damn_ _him_) and Logan and Bridget are _wracking_ their brains for _lies_ (lying to James makes Bridget feel _sick_ because she's already been lying to him since day _one)_

_"_Just something stupid. I don't even remember." Logan answers (he's getting _better_ at lying since he met Bridget and _learned_ from her [something she _isn't_ proud of]

"Okay. Well it's _super_ late and don't we have rehearsal tomorrow?? Gustavo said something about us doing it together. I can't even remember." James mumbles as he walks back to the hotel.

"This is _far_ from being over, Logan. And we're _lucky_ that wasn't who it _could've_ been." Briget hisses at Logan (she sounds so _menacing_ and so..._unBridget_) her hand _wrenched_ from his (his heart _breaks_ a little because of it)

"I know. But believe me, we _weren't_ so lucky it was _James_. He's gonna have _lots_ of questions tomorrow. And so is _Kendall_, if James tells him. Which he _will_. And you _know_ Kendall doesn't _stop_ until he gets what he wants." Logan whispers back (the _truth_ of the words hurt _more_ than the _venom filled_ tone their _coated_ in)

"_Of course_ _I know that_. I know Kendall, alright?? I'm not _stupid_." Bridget growls (she wonders _how_ in the _hell_ she and Logan became these _bloodthirsty_ _fighters _[maybe this _town_ is finally _getting _to her] and why she _likes it_ so damn _much_)

"I _never _said you _were_." Logan says and leaves Bridget alone (her _worst _nightmare has come _true_) at the fire pit.

* * *

"Man, Mr X, this is _so tiring_." Carlos groans the next day (go figure _he_'s complaining about being tired when he's always so damn _energetic_)

Bridget rolls her eyes (he's been _whining_ for the past _three hours_) and just tosses her hat on the ground, turning up her **iPod** (with headphones it's her _distraction_ but when she's dancing it's her _sanctuary_) to _tune the boys out_.

"_Pon de replay. Hey, Mr DJ won't you turn the music up_??" she sings (this has _always_ been the song she uses to _forget _the world around her) eyes closing as she gets _lost_ in the _beat_ of the music while her brain isn't even _connected_ to her feet. She just _tries_ to make _all sound_ go away except the music so she can _think _(her life has become so _hellish_ even _that_ has become a mission)

"Bridget, c'mon. You have to stop and relax for a minute." Logan's looking at her and his eyes (those damn eyes she falls harder for every time she sees them) are practically _begging_ her to just _listen_.

"God, Logan. I'm not a four year old so don't treat me like one." Bridget snaps, but sits down all the same (she _can't_ say no to him) and then she lays on her back because the floor is so _cold _and she's _melting _(from the _inside_ out)

"I'm not. I'm _treating_ you like the girlfriend I love and care about." Logan replies, and Bridget rolls her eyes (the eyes that he loves _more_ and _more_ every day) but he can see the smile _tugging_ the corner of her lips.

"Well don't you ever stop and think that maybe I don't _like_ that all the time??" Bridget doesn't even turn her head to look at him (or else she'll _break_ and _shatter_ and begin to cry because fighting _isn't_ what they're meant to do but they still _are_)

"Guys, I have a question." Kendall asks (he can see a fight coming but he still wants to know about the one from last night)

"What's wrong??" Bridget asks nervously (she hides it well but on the inside she's _screaming_)

"Why were you gys fighting last night??" Kendall asks (_'Go fucking **figure**' _is the only thing running through Romeo and Juliet's minds)

"I can't even _remember_ what that fight was about. Logan, can you??" Bridget answers the question sweetly (anyone with _half_ a _brain cell_ could tell she's _forcing_ it to sound like that but the guys don't even register that fact [except Logan] because she's so amazing a _lying_) and she looks at Logan with this _fire_ in her eyes telling him that he _better_ fucking agree with her spun lie _or else (_because punishment from Bridget is _ghastly_ [he can't even _think w_hat it is] and _nothing_ like before [when she'd just _deny_ him her touch or kiss for a while])

"Nope. I honestly have _no_ idea." Logan's lie comes out _smoothly_ and it makes Bridget feel _sick_ (he learned how to lie so well from _her_)

"Okay." Kendall shrugs (Romeo and Juliet know him well enough that it's only '_over_' for now)


	31. The Plans With A Hobo

Sweet sweet _misery_ is all they (Romeo and Juliet) can feel each and every day. They _haven't_ stopped fighting and it's almost escalated to them _hitting_ each other (Carlos has _perfect_ timing to bust through a door wearing _nothing_ but his helmet, a **Speedo**, and a sock on his hand [no one _dares_ question what went on]) This has been going on for _three days_ and it's difficult for anyone to even be in the same _room_ as them. The others (Kendall, Leila, Carlos, Anna, James, and V) have decided that something _must_ be done.

"I honestly don't know what's going on with them. Bee told me that even _she_ doesn't really know." V says, sitting on a lounge chair by the pool (it's the _only_ place they can go _without_ being near Logan and Bridget)

"I'm really worried. Before, they were so loved up on each other to the point where it got kind of annoying," Kendall receives a glare from Leila (_they're _kind of like how Romeo and Juliet _used _to be) ", but now it's all we can do to keep them from _killing_ each other. And it's so strange for Logan to be a fighter especially. He's only ever been like that on the hockey field." Kendall adds to the conversation (it's more like planning an _intervention_) taking a seat by Carlos.

"I haven't known Bridget for very long, or Logan come to think of it, but they do seem _very_ out of character from what I can tell. I remember that _all_ they could do together was _smile_. But now it's like just hearing the others name makes them go _beyond_ angry." Anna muses (she tends to think _a lot_ about people's behaviors and actions [she's an _act_ress])

"You're right, Anna. But the main question is this: _Why_?? Why the hell are they fighting so damn much??" James asks, wracking his brain for an answer he so _very _clearly _does_ _not have._

Carlos fidgets a little, messing with his helmet strand (he kinda has _half_ an answer) "Nobody knows but the fighters themselves." he says, feeling _nervous_ about keeping the secret that isn't even _his_ to keep.

"Not even true. Sometimes not even the _fighters_ can make sense of the fights." Leila shrugs, tying her silky blond hair into a pony tail.

"Well we have to try and get them to. We're _all_ paying the price for this. It's really getting annoying." V says, annoyance (worry) dripping from her tone.

"Yea. I'm with you on that. But what are we supposed to do??" Kendall begins to plan (what he does best)

"I guess we could just lock them in a room together. It worked with my cousin and I. I almost killed her and we were fighting all the time so my parents and her parents locked us up in a room and we talked it out and made up." Leila suggests, shrugging.

"O...kay...but won't they end up murdering each other _in_ the closet??" Carlos asks.

"Well we _could_ seduce them...and yea, babe, in the _cochina*****_ way." Anna giggles (she _loves_ making him _sweat_)

"Well, that might work. You boys are horny little children, anyway." Katie says, popping out of _nowhere-_the talent she takes great pride in.

"Whoa, whoa, _how_ old are you??" Kendall asks his little sister incredulously (her growing up kinda scares him)

"Thirteen. Anyway, let's get back to this whole seducing Romeo and Juliet into a closet." Kate says, taking a seat next to V.

"Well I guess we could like, oh, I don't even know..." Leila sighs.

"Well I'm just gonna say that the way Bridget dresses sometimes, she's a _huge_ cocktease." James says, and V swats him in the arm. James winces at the sting on his shoulder, rubbing it with his hand.

"Hey! That's my best-aw, hell, she is." V sighs, making a face that looks like she's got a lemon on one side of her mouth.

"So we could like, dump her in water or something and shove her in a closet. Logan will follow her, and then we lock 'em in." Kendall suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Carlos says, smiling (he's eager to get this _over with_)

"Uh, no. I have a _better_ idea." Leila says, and Carlos groans in complete and total and utter _frustration_.

"What??" V asks, completely immersed in the conversation. She likes being able to know what's going on because she hates surprises-always has.

"We make Bridget _jealous_." Katie whispers fiercely, smiling evily.

A chorus of '_oooohh_' rings through the friends as they ponder the idea of Bridget fighting a girl for Logan.

"But what girl would be dumb enough to do that??" Carlos asks, silently wishing hoping _praying_ no one comes up with a name.

"Camille." the rest of them chorus, and Carlos mentally kicks himself for not recalling the fifteen year old girls (stalker-ish) crush on his best friend.

"But the _main_ question is if she'd do it." Kendall sighs, falling back, his arm over his eyes, feeling tired.

"Of course she will. Any chance to get to Logan." James says simply, smiling victoriously at knowing something Kendall didn't.

"But will Camille risk getting her ass kicked by a raging Bridget??" Leila asks, and James' face droops while the rest snigger (James' ego has just been deflated-it's funny)

"Well why don't we just ask her??" Anna states, and even _Katie_ looks completely shocked at not thinking of it before.

"Sure. Go ahead." Kendall prompts the Latin girl, and she shrugs.

"Hey, Camille, we got a favor to ask." she calls the younger teen, who promptly arrives.

"Sure, what's up??" Camille asks. At first, no one can say annything because of how she's _dressed._

A pair of uneven cut, dirty boyfriend jeans with huge holes, an ugly peacoat that looks like it hasn't been washed in _years_ that also has holes, and this _awful_ hat with patches in it. Oh, and her _shoes_-hideous brown loafers and one is broken with the top coming off at the toe and her sock has a hole. Her hair is matted and disgusting looking and her face is covered in dirt-she even has black stuff in her teeth to make them look like they haven't been brushed.

"Okay, two things. One-_what_ in _God's name_ are you _wearing_?!" Leila gags, looking at the young actress because _really_-she looks like a freaking _hobo_!

"Oh, it's a costume for a role in this movie, _When Hobos Attack_. And what's the other thing??" Camille shrugs nonchalantly to the people giving her looks about her outfit.

"Well, we kinda need you to make Bridget jealous." Katie says, slowly waiting for a lash of over-dramatic (hello, this is _Camille_) yelling and thrashing about.

"Why?? Isn't he going out with..._Bridget_??" Camille's face distorts in utter disgust and she says Bridget's name like if she's talking about abortions or rape.

"Well, yea. But they've been fighting a lot and we kinda hate it," Kendall snorts at Leila's comment, mouthing to her '_Understatement of the **year**,' _Leila ignores her boyfriend and continues, ", so we were kinda hoping that if Bridget saw him with another girl and got jealous, then they'd be okay again."

"Why should I?? I mean, I love Logan. Why help him get with another girl??" Camille snaps, leaving in a huff (like the drama queen she is)

"Well, we're screwed there. Looks like it's back to the water-closet idea." Carlos says happily (almost _too _happily) and stands up.

"I guess so. And it's about time to check on the lovely couple." Katie says the last part sarcastically as they walk up to room **2J**, where they left Romeo and Juliet.

When they arrive, they hear something that shocks them (well, most of them)

* * *

**A/N-Cochina, if I spelled it right, means pig. Like, not the animal, clearly. But dirty, perverted, et cetera...**


	32. The Secret's Out and They're Happy

"_You **told** Carlos?! How?! Why?! **When**?!" _Bridget yells from the other side of the door. Everyone shoots accusing looks at Carlos, who fidgets nervously at being caught.

"_Well it was after the whole love-song thing! He came out and found me and it was word vomit! I'm sorry!"_ Logan yells back, and everyone winces. Logan's not a yeller, so to hear it is a shock.

"_Ugh! I can't fucking believe you! I just...ah! And the freaky part is, I'm not even mad. I'm **not**. I'm about ready to cry._" Bridget's voice softens, and they can hear her sniffle.

"_No, Bridget. Please don't cry. I'm **really** sorry. It was an accident and once the words were out of my mouth, it's not like I could take them back._" Logan's voice is softer, and the picture painted in the minds of the eavesdroppers is Logan cupping Bridget's cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb,

"_I know you are. I trust you. But I've worked most of my life to keep the people I love safe from this. And now two people are at risk because of me. It's scary to think of what he'll do to you both. It'll be even worse if everyone else finds out. Then, I don't even want to **think **__about that..._" Bridget sobs, and everyone knows Logan's holding her in his arms while she cries into his chest.

"Bee..." V whispers, chewing her lip, sad and nervous and worried all at the same time.

"Okay, Carlos. Explain." Katie says forcefully, sounding _so much_ like Kendall it's _scary_.

"Well you know how Bridget's got that scar on her abdomen??" Carlos says, stalling as much as possible so he doesn't have to say _those words_.

"Yea. What about it??" Leila asks.

"Her-dad-did-that-to-her-because-he's-physically-abusive." Carlos rushes all the words out, and then grips his helemt in fear, eyes shut, waiting for the rush of yelling and questions about why he _'didn't_ _tell_ _them_ _sooner'_.

"Whoa..." everyone breathes at the same time, looks of shock on all their faces. Anna's even gone pale.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. Logan made me promise because he wasn't even supposed to tell anyone. It was word vomit." Carlos says in a soft voice, scared and nervous.

"We don't blame you, Carlos. This isn't even your secret to tell and we need to keep it from Bee that we know until she's ready to tell us. Or else she's gonna freak on Carlos and not talk to him for a long time." V tells Carlos, and she sighs. '_Why didn't she tell me about this?? Well, I guess I can understand._' V thinks, upset.

"She's afraid for us. It's so not right. _We_ should be scared for _her_." James motions his hands to the group and then points to the door, respectively. James is protective and he _can't_ help it.

"I know, James. I know. But that's how Bee is. How she always has been." V shrugs, smiling sadly and thoughtfully, understanding how her friend works and still _utterly confused_.

"_Maybe we should go and tell everyone we've made up_." it's Logan's voice, and it makes everyone outside the door jump.

"_Yea, we should. Knowing Kendall and V, they're planning an intervention to get us to stop._" Bridget laughs, and everyone looks around guiltily. That's what they _had_ been doing.

And then, _realization_ of the situation dawns on them.

Hastily, they run to the elevator and Anna jams the button over and over with her fist. When the elevator arrives, all of them cram into it, grunting and groaning and bumping into each other.

"Ow, my nose!"

"Oof my stomach!"

"Jesus let go of my freakin' hair!"

"My foot is under someone else's!"

"Shut up!" Kendall yells, managing to silence the entire group. "We need to get downstairs before they do. And to do _that_, we need to be quiet and fast." he says, htting the lobby button in the elevator while the others stand there, in slight awe because of Kendall. He _radiates_ this _energy _and _power_ that makes everyone do as he says. "Okay, now get out, go to the pool, and let's act _natural_." he orders, and everyone follows these orders because it's _Kendall_ so they feel like they _need_ to.

"Alright then...ohmigod check that!" V exclaims, seeing Logan and Bridget holding hands, cuddling together on a lawn chair.

"They're _so cute_." Anna gushes, smiling, hand over her heart.

"They are, Anna-Banana. But so are we." Carlos chuckles, nuzzling Anna's cheek, finally feeling calm now that everyone knows and the secret is off his chest.

"Don't call me that, Carlos. I don't like that." she says, but there's a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks.

"Anna, c'mon. I love you, and I think it's cute." Carlos says, and Anna kisses his cheek.

"Hello, Romeo and Juliet." Leila says, smiling at the lovebirds on the lawn chair. She feels happier than she has in a while to see Logan and Bridget happy again.

"Hey. So, obviously, we're not fighting anymore. It's all been worked out." Logan says, holding Birdget close to him, smiling broadly.

"Yes it has. And thank _God_ for that." Bridget breathes, and pecks Logan's lips, lingering there because it feels so damn _good_ to have him close to her again.

"Good. We were getting sick of all the dumb fighting." Katie rolls her eyes, and Bridget giggles.

"Can I just say that you remind me of Kendall on such a level it's almost like you two are twins and not five years apart??" she says, looking at the siblings.

"I guess it is." Kendall muses, looking at his sister. She's only twelve but she doesn't act it and she looks like she's headed places with her many talents (both _on_ and _off_ the card table)

"No, I _don't_ guess. I _know_." Bridget says, leaning against her Romeo, her smile glittering as though her teeth are coated in glitter and a thousand diamonds because for the first time in a long time, she feels truly _happy._


	33. Fancy Clothes and Giggles

"No, Daddy. I'm not seeing him, I swear." Bridget says, voice strained in pain because he's got her hair in his fingers and he's digging a knife into her arm without it piercing her skin (it's quite a talent and it scares her beyond belief)

"Then where the fuck have you been, bitch?" her father asks calmly, the knife sliding up to scrape her skin slightly though no blood is spilt.

"I've been at rehearsals for Gustavo and for the play. I've been working, Daddy. Always working." Bridget says, her voice getting higher as she forces it out because she's worried some blood is gonna spill from her shoulder.

"Fine. Well you're Mom and I are going to Vegas for a few days." he tosses her on the ground and kicks her in the side but not before his knife cuts across her right shoulder, blood seeping from the three inch long slice.

"I hope you fuckers _die_." she growls against the floor when she hears the door slam. She gets up, putting the weight on her left arm, not letting the tears that are stinging her eyes pass her lids.

"I'm so glad I get to go to that party tonight." she grumbles, going to take a shower.

* * *

Bridget emerges from her hotel room wearing a gorgeous red sleeveless cocktail dress and black heels. Her hat is left at home (she's been leaving it more and more because now that she has Logan she's learning to live without her mom) and her hair is in a sophisticated bun, bangs falling out to surround her heart-shaped face delicately. Her black clutch is in her hand, held gracefully to her side.

Taking a deep breath, she walks over to room** 2J** and knocks on the door.

"Hey, Bridget. You look amazing." Logan, her date to the party, compliments. He looks amazing, too, with his simple black jeans and black shoes and button up white shirt and black blazer.

"You look great, too. Now c'mon." she takes his hand, smiling, leading him away.

* * *

"I promise, baby. No drinks." Bridget says, holding Logan's hand. Logan just nods, a knowing smile on his face.

**Two Drinks Later**

"Jesus, I am so sick of my life." Bridget groans, gulping the remainder of her drink. Logan's eyes follow her tongue as it swirls around her lips to catch any stray drops of the precious liquid. She's still able to think for the most part but she's kinda losing control of her tongue.

**Five Drinks Later**

"Are you sure he isn't gay?? Because I think James might be a _little_ gay." Bridget's words are slurring and she's staring to waver and her eyes are a little glazed but she's still thinking a little.

**Nine Drinks Later**

"I'm gonna tell you a secret." Bridget leans to her boyfriend, smiling, her words slurred together, eyes glazed and glassy.

"What is it??" Logan asks, smiling. So she's drunk?? It's cute.

"I like piña coladas, gettin' caught in the rain, and the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne." Bridget sings softly, smiling, taking a large gulp of her drink-a piña colada.

"Me, too, Bridget. Me, too." Logan chuckles, interlocking the fingers of her free hand with his. He knew she'd get drunk, and he understands it. Being drunk makes you numb and it makes all the edges and lines blurry. It's an escape he's only ever needed once. But Bridget, she needs it so much more.

"C'mon, love. Time to go." Logan says sharply when Bridget gets all giggly around this other boy.

"Fine. I'm tired anyway." Bridget stands up, but she stumbles and lands into Logan's arms. "My savior." she giggles, smiling at him.

"Always will be." he chuckles, leading her from the place and back to the **Palm Woods. **"Aw, man." Bridget groans, getting up from the floor, wiping her mouth on a paper towel, gulping down a glass of water to wash away the taste of vomit. "I'm sorry you have to be here for this. I didn't want you to see this." she tells Logan, apology written across her pretty face.

* * *

"It's a new side to you, and I love it. It's fine. I'm with you, and that's all that matters." Logan tells her reassuringly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Man you really are perfect." she whispers, smiling, looking into his eyes.

"Not even. But you make me feel pretty damn close." Logan says, and pecks her lips.

"Don't leave me tonight, okay?? When I wake up, I want you to be right there." Bridget murmurs into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I swear it." Logan says into her hair. He inhales deeply, taking in the sweetest scent of strawberries and pine trees that is his Bridget.

"Oh, wait." Bridget pulls away quickly, returning to the porceilin pony, puking. Logan leans over next to her, holding her hair form her face.

* * *

"Good morning, Starshine. The world says hello." Logan whispers in Bridget's ear the next morning, smiling.

"Oh _Gawd_ shut up. I have a major hang-over and I'm so glad there's no school today." Bridget groans, not even opening her eyes.

"Please wake up, babe. For me." Logan whispers still, and Bridget groans again, her heavy eyelids now fluttering open lazily.

"I need an aspirin..." she moans, a hand on her forehead. Logan chuckles, getting up. He walks to the kitchen and fills a glass with orange juice, grabbng the bottle of aspirin.

"Here." he says, grinning that lopsided grin that makes Bridget's heart flutter. She takes the glass and swallows two aspirin.

"I love you. You're the best." she says, getting up and giving him a hug.

"I know." Logan jokes, and Bridget giggles. Maybe her life could be getting a little better instead of worse from now on.

Then, a familiar voice calls her name.


	34. Hangover Pain, Lyrics, Another Surprise

"Bee, are you alright??" V is on the other side of the door, banging it, and Bridget rolls her eyes.

"No banging." she groans, and Logan bites his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"Pervert. Come in, V! Gawd, what the fack do you even want that you're hitting my door at ten AM when I have a freakin' _hangover_??" Bridget whines, holding her throbbing head in her hands, leaning on Logan. She smiles a little because she knows that he'll always be here for her to lean on.

So long as '_Daddy_' doesn't get to him, first, of course.

"Oh, Bee. So sorry. Hungover, huh?? Any tigers in your bathroom?? Missing any teeth??" V jokes, and Bridget manages to chuckle without hurting her head.

"Huh?? So lost..." Logan says, his face decorated in confusion, making him look adorable.

"It's from a movie, babe_. The Hangover_. You gotta see it one day." Bridget says, smiling up at him. He smiles back and simply nods. Sometimes he just doesn't get his girlfriend. "What day is it today??" Bridget asks, suddenly nervous.

"Saturday. Why??" V cocks her head to the side, quirking a brow in confusion.

"Aw crap! I have to be in the recording studio for the final tracks on my CD. What time is it??" Bridget looks around, grabbing an outfit from her closet quickly.

"It's almost eleven. What time were you supposed to be there??" Logan asks, trying to help her the best he can.

"Noon. Gustavo knew about the party-hell, he _arranged_ it. A celebration party for me being half way there. My CD comes out in two months. I have to record five more songs. The rest of the time is going to be video shoots and dances." Bridget replies, walking into her bathroom. She's in there for twenty minutes and come out wearing black skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and her purple low top **Converse**.

"I gotta go. Bye guys." she kisses Logan's lips quickly and hugs V before running out the door.

* * *

"Gustavo, look. I _really_ want this song on my CD!" Bridget argues, suddenly regretting it because the loudness of her voice makes her head throb.

"I don't _care_! The song is innapropriate and I don't want a scandal on my hands with you!" Gustavo yells back, and Bridget sighs.

"Fine. Whatever." Bridget says, walking into the recording booth. "What song are we doing first??" she asks, putting on the headphones and tying her hair back.

"_Your Love Is My Drug_." Gustavo replies. Bridget smiles and clears her throat.

"_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession. I'm seein' it in my dreams. I'm walking down ev'ry alley, I'm makin; those desp'rate calls. I'm stayin' up all night hopin', hittin' my head against the wall. Whatcha got boy, it's hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind. Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love." _

Bridget sings the words, smiling. Of course, she wrote this song when she and Logan were seperated. He was (and still is) her drug.

"_Won't listen to any advice, to people tellin' me I should think twice. But left to my own devices, I'm addicted, it's a crisis. All my friends think I've gone crazy, and my judgement's gettin' kinda hazy. My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead,_" Bridget giggles a little a this line because it's true and quite funny, "_Whatcha got boy, it's hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind. Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love._"

Bridget winces slightly because the aspirin might be wearing off because her head is hurting a little again.

"_I don't care what people say-the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave. Hey, so I gotta question: Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?? Is my love your drug?? Your drug, uh your drug?? Uh your drug, is my love your drug?? Is my love your drug?? Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love."_ Bridget sings the chorus one last time, smiling. "_Hey, hey. Soo..._" Bridget giggles, biting her bottom lip, "_Your love, your love, your love_," Bridget's voice drops and then she whispers, "Is my drug," giggling.

Bridget inhales deeply, smiling hopefully. "What did you think, Gustavo??" she asks, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"That was alright. Good enough to not have to do again. Now, let's do _Walking On Air_." Gustavo says, and Bridget smiles softly again. She wrote this song before Logan knew about her parents. But she did add a line after their whole '_I love you_' thing.

"_La-la-lalala-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place. Little creepy town in a little creepy world. Little creepy girl with her little creepy face, saying funny things that you have never heard. Do you know what it's all about?? Are you brave enough to figure out?? Know that you could set your world on fire if you are strong enough to leave your doubts._"

Bridget's voice wavers slightly-though undetectably-because she remembers back when she had to lie to Logan but she's still lying to everyone else and she hates it.

"_Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and you'll be walking on air. Go try, go fly so high, and you'll be walking on air. You feel this, unless you kill this. Go on, and you're forgiven. I knew that I could feel that. I feel like I am walking on air._"

Bridget's face alights in a smile because it's true-around Logan, she's walking on air.

"_She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat. A little rocking chair and an old blue hat. That little creepy girl, oh she loves to sing. She has a little gift, an amazing thing. With her little funny eyes of hazel, with her little funny old blue hat, she will go and set the world on fire. No one ever thought she could do that._"

Bridget smiles still because she's doing what no one expected-she's living the dream and making it big. She's becoming a bright star and she won't let anyone stop her.

"_Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and you'll be walking on air. Go try, go fly so high, and you'll be walking on air. You feel this, unless you kill this. Go on, and you're forgiven. I knew that I could feel that. I feel like I am walking on air._"

Bridget takes a deep breath, waiting for her cue.

"_Flitter up and hover down. Be..all around. Be..all around. You know that I love you, go on_," Bridget smiles softly-Logan does know she loves him and she thanks God for it. _"Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and you'll be walking on air. Go try, go fly so high, and you'll be walking on air. You feel this, unless you kill this. Go on, and you're forgiven. I knew that I could feel that. I feel like I am walking on air." _Bridget takes a breath and sings the final line, "_I am walking on air_." a couple times, before the song ends.

"How was that??" she asks Gustavo, ready for any criticism.

"I liked it." a voice Bridget hasn't heard in years says, making Bridget gasp.


	35. OhEmmGee NewOld Best Fweind

"Jack!! Ohmigod Jack it's been so long!!" Bridget exclaims, running from the booth to hug the boy.

"I know, Bee. Man I can't believe you've made it this far." Jack smiles down at Bridget, hugging her back. Bridget looks into the deep blue eyes she's missed so much, the soft blond hair she remembers to be longer, and the same cheeky grin she's adored since they met.

"Jack, I know. It's all insane...ohmigod I have _so much_ to tell you! So much to _show_ you! Ohmigod we're go-how long are you staying??" Bridget asks, suddenly sad. He's just got back and she really doesn't want him to leave yet.

"I'm considering moving here. I'm on a business trip with my dad, though, so it's only a couple weeks." Jack explains, and Bridget smiles brightly again.

"Ohmigod that's perfect. We can hang out in the recording studio, or at the beach, or even at the pool, in my room, with the guys, at the mall, ohmigod we can _hang out again_!!" Bridget laughs, and Gustavo stands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bridget, who is this guy??" he asks, pointing at Jack.

"Ohmigod I'm so dumb. Jack, this is Gustavo. Gustavo, this is an old friend of mine, Jack. Haven't seen him in almost five years, though, since he moved to Wisconsin. But he's here and maybe we'll get to be close again." Bridger replies, smiling at Jack. He smiles back, holding her hand.

"Well, Gustavo, maybe we should give Bridget the rest of the day off so she can hang out with Jack. I mean, we only have three more songs to record and the deadline is in a month. We'll be fine." Kelly gives Gustavo a warning glare, basically telling him that if he says no, she'll kill him with words.

"Fine." Gustavo sighs in defeat, and Bridget cheers.

"C'mon, Jack! I need to show you to a few people." she says, pulling her friend from the recording studio, dragging him to the **Palm Woods**.

* * *

"Guys, guys! Come over here!!" Bridget calls to her friends, sitting around the pool. They all sit up, staring at the boy on her arm.

Well, excpet V, of course.

"Ohmigod _Jack_!! When did you get here! Aaah I've missed you _so much_!!" she cries, beaming, tackling the boy in a bear hug.

"I've missed you, too, V. Man, you've grown. I just got here a few hours ago. What're you doing here??" Jack asks, looking at V, smiling.

"I live here. I'm an _actress_." V says the last word dramatically, doing a fake faint, chuckling with Jack.

"Oh, oh! Jack, this is-" Birdget begins, but is cut off.

"Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall." Jack says, pointing to each boy respectively, grinning that same cheeky grin.

"And whom, may I ask, are you??" Kendall asks bluntly, and Leila sighs. Her boyfriend can be so..._rude_ sometimes.

"I'm Jack, V and Bee's old friend. Oh, who ar these lovely ladies??" Jack looks at Leila and Anna, who blush and giggle.

"I'm Leila, and this is Anna." Leila smiles, pointing to each of them, smiles on both their faces and blushes on their cheeks.

"Yea. Our girlfriends." Kendall and Carlos say simultaneously, wrapping their arms around their respective girlfriends protective(and possesive)ly.

"Oh, really?? Well, does this mean my two gals are taken as well??" Jack looks at Bridget and V, who smile, nodding.

"I got the brains of the operation, of course." Bridget wraps her arms around Logan's neck, who smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her softly.

"And me?? I got _the face_." V laughs when James does that thing he does where he wiggles his fingers around his face and moves his head.

"Oh, excellent choices, my dears. I can't say I didn't expect this. But now I'm sad..." Jack mock-sniffles, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes.

V asks him, with what seems to be genuine concern (but remember, she's an actress), "Oh, Jack. What's the matter??"

"I'm now all alone..." he replies, but smiles all the same at her. "It's okay, though. I'm just glad to see you be happy." Jack places kisses atop the heads of Bridget and V, not noticing the glares he's getting from their boyfriends.

"Aw, Jack. Still so sweet. Ohmigod you know what??" Bridget squeals, hopping back into Logan's arms. Logan smiles at her, and she smiles back at him.

"What, Bee??" Jack asks, chuckling. Nobody notices how his blue eyes seem to flash green for a fraction of a second.

"Logan and I, we're in love! Like, real, hardcore, genuine, true true love!" Bridget says, and holds Logan close, her ear over his heart, listening to it as it quickens pace because of her touch, smiling serenly.

"Wow, Bee. I'm so happy for you." Jack says, but nobody hears the strain in his voice and the tightness of his smile or the way his eyes will keep flashing to green.

"Aw, thanks, Jack. Man, I've missed you. Ohmigod all of us have to get together and eat dinner tonight. I read about this great new burger place off **Rodeo**." Bridget says, smiling hopefully at her friends.

"Sounds like a plan, Bridget. This way, we can all get to know Jack better." Kendall says through the tight lips and clenched teeth that's his smile right now.

"Yay! Jack, trust me, you're gonna _love_ my friends and living here in LA." Bridget smiles, still in Logan's protective grip.

"When have I not??" Jack jokes, rolling his blue eyes.

"Have you not what??" Bridget asks, confused. Logan smiles at her because she's so damn _cute_.

"When have I not trusted you, Bee?? Man you can be so slow sometimes..." Jack teases, and Bridget sticks her tongue out at him, but smiles still.

"Ohmigawd you guys. I have to go for an audition. Grr bye." V pouts, but kisses James' lips quickly beofre running off.

"She's an amazing actress, huh?? How many roles has she landed??" Jack asks, looking around.

"Uhm, like, three. Supporting roles, not major. But still, she loves each one." James replies, smiling proudly of his gilfriend.

"Oh, that's good. So, uhm, can I just ask the '_how did we meet and get together_' stories?? I know I'm new and they're kinda private, but..." Jack trails off, nervous and embarrased.

"Oh, no! It's beyond okay! We'll go first." Anna smiles up at Carlos, who smiles back and kisses her nose.


	36. No Idea They're Getting Into Love

"It was...eight months ago, I think..." Anna trails off, trying to remember the damn date.

"Yea, eight. I remember because it was around the same time as Logan's eighteenth birthday." Carlos says, and Anna smiles.

"Oh yea! I remember now! Okay, the story goes like this..." Anna begins, smiling fondly.

_"Ohmigod guys, look." Carlos says, pointing to a girl across the pool. _

_She has curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She's tan and pretty and she sounds like she's Cuban-Carlos can hear her talking from all the way over here._

_"She's cute, but you can have her." Logan comments, waving at his frined to go for it. _

_"Ohmigod are you serious?! Yes!" Carlos says, causing his friends to laugh. With a smile, Carlos walks over to the girl. "Hey, I'm-"_

_"How could you?! I told you I need you! The **baby** needs you! Am I suddenly not important enough that you decide it's okay to leave me alone with **your** child?!" the girl yells at him, tears cascading down her cheeks. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wha-" Carlos cuts himself off in shock. She did just yell at him._

_In **Spanish**._

_"Hey, bozo! Answer me!" she yells, in Spanish again, perfect accent and all._

_"I'm still here. And of course you're important to me. I just...forget things sometimes..." Carlos trails off sheepishly, waiting for her to realize what he's doing to her._

_"What do you **mean **you-ohmigod." her eyes widen at him, and Carlos chuckles._

_She caught on._

_"Another perfect Spanish speaker in LA?? I'm amazed." she chuckles, still speaking Spanish, and Carlos smiles at her._

_"Born and raised Cuban, honey. I'm Carlos, from Big Time Rush." he offers his hand, and she shakes it, smiling back._

_"I'm Anna. I'm an actress. And it's no wonder you look familiar. I didn't know there were any Latinos in that boy band." Anna muses, and Carlos shrugs, blushing._

_"Well you know now. Uhm, Anna, I came over here to ask you something." Carlos' blush increases and Anna quirks a brow at him._

_"What's wrong?? Do you have a fever or something??" Anna places her hand on his forehead and Carlos chuckles._

_"No, no. I'm fine. Well, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out some time...you know, on a...date." Carlos gulps nervously, and Anna smiles._

_"Of course, of course. I'd love to." Anna smiles, and writes her number on Carlos' hand. "Call me." she winks, walking away._

_In her wake, she leaves a dumbstruck, starstruck Latino boy who has **no idea** what he's getting into._

"And it all went downhill from there." Anna laughs, her arms wrapped around Carlos' bicep.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Jake teases, and Anna shakes her head.

"Oh please. I love him dearly and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Anna smiles, pecking Carlos' lips quickly.

"Okay, okay, our turn!!" Leila giggles, and Kendall winces. It's not exactly one of his _finer_ moments...

_"Ohmigod no." Carlos groans, looking at his blonde, bush eyebrowed friend._

_He's challenging people to hockey matches again._

_"He's got to stop doing that. He's getting really annoying and pissing others off." Logan sighs, and James nods._

_"I know. But look, he's found a new challenger." James points out, seeing a blond, petite girl about their age stand in front of Kendall._

_"No way she's going to-." Carlos' mouth drops open when the tiny girl scores a shot on Kendall._

_"No way. Lucky shot." Logan reasons, not wanting to believe a little girl like her could score one on hockey man Kendall._

_"We **gotta** watch this." James chuckles when the girl scores another point. The others nod, and eventually a crowd forms to watch this insane hockey game between the small girl and Kendall._

_In the end, Kendall does **not** win._

_"So, uhm, I'm Kendall." Kendall offers his hand, taking deep breaths, smiling flirtily. _

_"I'm Leila. Intense game, huh??" she laughs, and Kendall chuckles._

_"It was. So, how would you like to go on a first date with me??" Kendall asks smoothly. Leila puts on a face, like she's thinking really hard._

_"No." she replies, smirking when Kendall gapes at her._

_"Why?!" he exclaims, completely and totally **shocked**. _

_She turned him down, just like that! _

_"Because it'll be a second date, silly." Leila giggles, and Kendall is still shocked._

_He has **no idea **what the hell he's getting himself into._

"How cute. I'm sure you don't let Kendall live that down." Jack teases and Kendall groans, rolling his eyes.

"Nope." Leila laughs, and Kendall shuts her up by gently places his lips on hers.

"Our turn." Bridget beams, rubbing Logan's arm, sitting on his lap, legs crossed at her ankles, and he smiles back at her.

"I'm excited." Jack says in a strained voice, his blue eyes flashing to green over and over though nobody notices (fuck he learned to lie from Bridget)

Jack sits through the story, smiling and nodding.

Nobody notices that it's all fake.


	37. Green Eyes Hold Another Secret

"And he said that _I _was the stupid one. Can you believe that?" Bridget asks, and Jack shakes his head.

"What a jerk." he says, rolling his eyes. He's got an understanding smile on his face as he looks toward Logan, who's staring at Bridget like she's the most insane person on this planet.

He loves her, he does. But she's kinda nutty-it's another reason he loves her so damn much.

"Bee, I think Logan's gettin' a little tired." Jack points out, seeing the brunette's eyes drooping and his head leaning slightly, like they're getting too heavy for him to hold up.

"Oh, Hun, do you wanna just head back upstairs? I know you've been working hard." Bridget says, placing a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. If Logan's tired, then something's up because he's usually the one wired up-besides Carlos, of course.

"No, no, I'm fine." Logan replies, the pretty lie slipping off his tongue and past his lips so easily, he would've never thought he was himself.

But since he met Bridget, he doesn't think he _has _been himself.

"Whatever you say, love. I'm just gonna go get you some coffee anyway. Guys, I'm headin' to **Starbucks. **May I take your orders?" Bridget stands up, and Jack and V follow. Everyone is too caught up in their own conversations to notice, so Bridget shrugs, walking out, Jack and V on her tail.

"Hey, guys, can we talk?" Logan motions to his fellow hockey-heads, and they nod. Logan gets up and walks a fair distance from the girlfriends, his friends behind him.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asks, confused as usual.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. This _Jack_ guy is gonna end up stealing our girlfriends if we don't stop him!" Kendall says before Logan can even open his mouth to reply.

"I know! Who the hell does he think he is, coming here outta nowhere and coming on to our ladies?" Carlos groans, and Logan crosses his arms at his chest, eyes darkening.

"Bridget's old friend. _My_ Bridget." he growls, glaring in the direction the boy left with Bridget and V.

"And _my_ V." James says, tone as dark and evil as Logan's.

"We need to do something about him if we want to stay with our girls." Kendall states, and millions of ideas run through his head.

All of them include a frying pan or club, a machete, and tape and or rope. Basically, all of his ideas will get him and his best friends into _huge_ trouble.

"I can't think of anything that won't get us into jail on murder one." Kendall groans, crossing his arms, pouting slightly.

"Me, either." the other three reply in unison, and then they begin to laugh because they know that no matter how much this town changes them (which it really hasn't) they're still best friends who practically share a brain.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought, huh?" James sighs, and the guys all nod.

"I suggest we ask the master of evil plots such as these." Logan states, and everyone stares at him in shock.

"Logan, you don't mean…" Carlos trails off, the name dying on his tongue.

"Yes, Carlos. I do." Logan replies, and begins to walk.

* * *

"We require your assistance, Mercedes. We know you're the best at getting rid of people, and that's what we need." Kendall says to the blonde, who nods her head.

"And what do I get out of this?" she asks, filing her nails, looking disinterested.

"What do you want?" Logan asks, jealousy making him absolutely desperate to be rid of the stupid boy from Wisconsin.

"I want ten percent of your earnings for the next six months." Mercedes replies, glaring.

"Done!" James says quickly, his imagination running away of V leaving him for Jack.

"Alright then. Now, who is it I'm targeting?" Mercedes asks with a smirk.

* * *

"Ohmigod Jack, for real. We've missed you _so much_." V says, arms around the boy because she's a hugger.

"I missed you girls, too. I'm so glad to see you again. And I'm so happy you two found love." Jack says, but his eyes flicker green for a second again. And again no one notices.

"Thank you, Jack. I hope you find love one day, too." Bridget beams, sipping her Frappuccino, holding Logan's latté in her hand.

"I hope so as well, Bee." Jack sighs in melancholy, his eyes holding the glisten of tears while being overcome by a sickly green color.

"Oh, Hun. What's the problem?" V asks, worried for her friend.

"I've just been having problems with women. Have all my life, never noticed?" Jack asks, and Bridget and V sigh.

"We just thought you were a late bloomer." Bridget explains.

"I am. I just realized my problem a few months ago." Jack assures them, and V smiles.

"So, what is it?" she asks.

* * *

"Man, could this day get any weirder?" Jack asks, fixing his hair. A piano had just fallen out of the sky, almost landing on him, V, and Bridget. Luckily they ran out just in time.

"I know. First the knifes go flying, then the hobo, now the piano? It's like someone _wants_ you out of here." V says, unaware of the nine pairs of eyes watching them from behind bushes.

"He's sure to wanna leave now." Kendall says, high fiving his friends.

"I have _one_ thing left that's gonna have him running for the hills. Just you wait." Mercedes smirks, and the guys all nod, smiling in expectation.

* * *

"Okay, that's it. LA is proving to be more trouble than it's worth. I love you, and I've missed you guys tons, but I don't think I can live here." Jack says, picking himself up from the ground.

He was just tackled and yelled at by some random actress who was calling him '_Bob_' and claiming that he needed to pay '_the fucking child support already!_'.

"No! Jack, please don't leave. LA isn't _that_ awful. This was just a bad day for you." Bridget says, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't handle this. Bye." Jack says, leaving.

Cheers erupt in the air, and V and Bridget spot people they'd never expect to see.

_Their boyfriends_.

"I can't believe you guys! Jack is our _friend_! How could you?" Bridget cries, stalking up to them, blood boiling and eyes alight in that hazel fire again, V right behind her.

"He was going to steal you from me!" Logan replies, suddenly angry for an unknown reason.

"For craps sake, he's a _friend_! I would _never_ leave you!" Bridget yells back, and Logan growls.

"Bridget, he was _jealous_. He likes you, and wanted me gone." he says, and Bridget and V start to laugh.

"Why is this funny?" James yells.

"You guys think Jack likes _us_? That's hilarious!" V gestures to her and Bridget while they double over, laughing.

"Uh, yea, we do. Isn't that how it is?" Carlos asks in confusion. Why are those girls laughing when they're being totally and deadly _serious_?

"No. If he likes _anyone_, guys, it's _you_." V replies, her laughter dying.


	38. Quiet Moments of Future Plans

"Wait..._what_?" James' voice cuts through the long silence that had accumulated.

"Yep. Sweet sweet Jack is homosexual." Bridget says, voice annoyed and slightly frustrated. God men are so _slow_!

"Oh no...we messed up, didn't we?" Logan murmurs, chewing his bottom lip nervously, not daring to meet Bridget's eyes because he's so _scared_ of her right now.

"Yes, yes you did." V replies, gripping the bridge of her nose in sheer _annoyance._

"We need to fix it, don't we?" Carlos asks, brave enough to keep his head up. He and Kendall are both meeting the eyes of the girls head on.

"Well..." V and Bridget trail off, looking at each other.

"I don't think it's worth the trouble." V sighs, scratching her arm gently, totally serious.

"Yea. Jack's our friend, but he's changed so much we barely know him anymore. He's just not the same guy we knew all those years ago." Bridget says, and all the guys sigh in relief.

They did _not_ want to have to explain themselves all awkwardly like they thought they were gonna have to because _man_ that's really not something they want to have to live with for the rest of their lives.

"We're still really sorry about all this." Kendall says, and Bridget and V sigh, smiling softly.

"I'm not! I get money!" Mercedes exclaims haughtily, and stalks off.

"I can't _believe_ you guys were so desperate you went to _her_." Bridget laughs, her thumb jamming in the direction Mercedes left in. V laughs, too, nodding.

"Whatever. Can we just go?" Carlos asks, rolling his eyes, walking away. He doesn't like being laughed at and just wants to go back to the girlfriend who loves him so much.

"Ach fine." Bridget rolls her eyes but walks, allowing Logan to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. She wonders if she'll ever be able to get enough of his touch.

'_Aaaah...No._' she thinks, resting her head on Logan's arm, smiling in content.

"I really am sorry, my lovely." he murmurs in her ear and she sighs with a smile.

"I know you are, and that's why I forgive you. I know you, Logan, and if you weren't sorry I'd have to kill you." Bridger replies, interlacing her fingers with his and keeping herself steady against him. That coffee sure was a bad idea because now, she can't stop _moving_.

"Do I need to carry you or something, dearest? You're jitteryness is bothering me." Logan chuckles softly, and his girlfriend giggles at him.

"Really, Logan? '_Jitteryness_'? Aren't you supposed to be the geek?" Bridget laughs when Logan gapes at her in mock offence. "Oh but you're _my_ geek." she says, and his face brightens in a smile.

"And that's all that matters." he whispers, kissing her temple. She giggles and leans into his touch as they continue walking.

"I love you so much." Bridget breathes, a sudden strange feeling fidning its way into her body. She feels as though she's being watched.

"I love you too." Logan breathes back, holding her tighter.

"I feel weird, Logan. Like I'm being watched." Bridget says nervously, looking around for whoever it is causing her suspicions.

"It's just paparazzi. Relax." Logan smiles at her, and she smiles back. He believes her because she's such a good liar and even _he_ can't tell when her smile isn't true.

"I'm not even sad about Jack leaving." Bridget says, shocked. She honestly thought that she'd be just as crushed as she was when he left her last time.

But she isn't.

"Really? Why is that?" Logan asks, quirking a brow at his love, looking at her. She's only three inches shorter than he so it's not that bad.

"I guess because I don't know him as well as I did. Oh remember back when we were five and we were so close?" Bridget asks, smiling suddenly.

Logan chuckles and replies, "Yes, Bridget. I remember. I can't believe it was all those years ago. I never forgot you."

"You didn't? Oh how I wish I could say the same. After Mom died, I ended up losing most of my past. V stuck around because we've known each other since we were born, but Jack left a couple months after you did, so no contact there either. I think maybe I just sorta gave up on everyone who left since I figured I'd stay in that small crappy hellhole my entire life. Never thought I'd be here, with you. _Happy_." Bridget sighs with a soft smile, pecking Logan's cheek.

"Neither did I." Logan replies, capturing her lips in a chaste, sweet kiss.

A calm, loving silence accumulates between the two star-crossed lovers.

"So I can't believe opening night is in two weeks." Bridget says, breaking the quiet because she doesn't like it. It makes her feel more nervous with the added feeling of eyes.

"I know. It feels like only yesterday we were reunited as Romeo and Juliet. Those two weeks we were apart were a living hell. I just floated through my life and didn't even know what was going on most of the time. Gustavo almost ate me when I messed up in recordings and screwed dance rehearsals when you weren't there. And only Carlos knew why, too. Speaking of Carlos, when are you gonna tell everyone _else_ your secret?" Logan asks, and Bridget sighs.

"I don't know, Logan. When I find that time is right. Perhaps never at all. I only have a few more months left before I'm eighteen and I can just leave." Bridget replies, and Logan just sighs at her.

"Do you have any back up if being a star fails?" Logan asks, and Bridget nods.

"I'll go to school and become a dentist if I have to. And you?" Bridget replies, smiling proudly.

"I'd be a doctor." Logan replies and Bridget snickers.

"When we get married, we'd be a dentist and a doctor married and our kids will grow up to be a lawyer and an archaeilogist. Just watch." she laughs, and Logan joins her.

He's not sure if she's right but the idea of it is quite entertaining.

"You know what else I wanna do when I'm eighteen, Logan?" Bridget asks, noticing that she and Logan are trailing behind but she doesn't care because they're alone.

"What, Bridget?" Logan asks, noticing that as well. He smiles, relishing in the calm air around them.

"I want to marry you."


	39. I Can't Leave You While I Love You

Logan chokes on his own spit in utter shock.

"Y-you wanna _what_?" he exlcaims, stopping suddenly.

"I want us to get married. What, you don't want that?" Bridget looks at him, confused and hurt. She thought Logan loved her and now it's all come crashing down.

"I don't know, Bridget. I love you and everything, but I-"

"Don't even finish it. I didn't know you could _act_." Bridget cuts Logan off, voice thick with tears. She speeds her walk and decides to take a short cut to the **Palm Woods. **

"I can't believe he doesn't want me forever." she breathes, leaning against a wall in an alley, tears in her eyes.

"Bridget!" she hears Logan call and she looks up to see him running at her. "Bridget, can we at least-"

'_Hangin' out down the street. The same old thing we did last week. Not a thing to do, but talk to you. We're all alright, we're all alright, we're all alright!_'

"Hello? This really isn't-ohmigod are you serious? No way! I-what? Why? That's not-but I-you can't-_fuck_!" Logan snaps, yelling the curse as he stares at his phone. "Argh!" he runs his hands through his hair, beginning to walk in a circle.

"Logan, what's the matter?" Bridget asks, all anger forgotten.

"I'm going on tour with the guys in two weeks." Logan replies blankly.

"That's great! Why so down?" Bridget beams, suddenly happy for her boyfriend. He's been wanting to go on tour for a while now.

"I can't bring you. None of us can bring our girlfriends." Logan's voice is soft and Bridget gasps.

"Gustavo is such a damn prick! He can't do that to any of us!" she yells angrily, stomping her foot.

"He can, Bridget. It's a six month cross country thing and it's our first headline tour and Gustavo '_doesn't want our girls distracting us from our work more than they do now_'." Logan's face distorts in the disgust filling every word in his quote from Gustavo.

"Whoa, Logan. _Six months_? I...I don't know..." Bridget trails off, worry painting her eyes and lining her voice.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her being worried like this is making him worried for her.

"I don't know about us...maybe we should take a break when you leave, Logan. Six months is a long time, and long distance relationships never work out." Bridget breathes, staring at the necklace with the lightning bolt pendant he gave her what feels like forever ago.

"Bridget Maira Damienz, you are _not_ questioning my love, are you?" he asks seriously, cupping her chin to look into her eyes. She's completely serious and he's getting angry with her. Does she not trust him _at all_?

"No, no! I'm _questioning_ whether or not I'll even be _alive_ in six months because of my parents and that's when my birthday is so I have no idea. And I don't want you hung up on meeting me when you get home. I want you to be able to get over it. And if we're not together while you're out, you'll have the chance to love someone else and then if I'm gone, it'll be easier." Bridget replies sadly, looking right into Logan's eyes, tears filling her own.

"Oh, cut that crap, Bridget. You think I'm weak, that's it." Logan replies, and Bridget gapes at him.

"You're not weak, Logan! You're anything _but_ weak. You're my rock, my constant, my _love_. I just don't believe that everything goes according to plan." Bridget says, confused and hurt and angry.

What the fuck is Logan _on_?

"Damn, Bridget. I knew you were good at spinning lies but this is _rich_. I can't believe you." Logan sighs and walks away.

"Logan, if you don't stop, we're _through_!" Bridget yells, tears running down her face as she watches her boyfriend walk away from her.

"You are _not_ pulling that on me, are you? No way in hell, Bridget." Logan comes back to her, and Bridget stares into his eyes angrily, mouth clenched in a frown.

"I am, Logan. Because fuckin' A, I'm not lying to you. I'm not pulling crap and I'm not joking. I wish you'd just believe me, dammit!" Bridget cries, arms throwing up and stamping her feet and tears fly off her face.

"Bridget, stop. Stop crying and stop yelling and dammit, just _stop_!" Logan cries in utter frustration, pulling at his hair.

"Stop what, Logan? I can't stop doing whatever it is you want me to stop unless you tell me what it is!" Bridget's tears turn into those of anger instead of sadnes and she suddenly feels like she's back at the pool when she and Logan were fighting like they were.

Only now the roles are reversed.

"Stop making me love you so fucking much! I can't be angry with you and I can't even consider leaving you for a tour!" Logan yells back, feeling the same thing his girlfriend is. Damn, he really needs to reconsider his choice in women.

Every girl he's ever liked is _insane_.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Tell you that I hate you and you suck and that I wish you and I never even fucking met? Is _that_ what you want to hear?" Bridget is in his face and he really thinks that she'll say it.

"_Yes_! I want you to do anything you can to make me hate you so that I can wake up in two weeks and be okay with leaving you for six months!" Logan yells back, and Bridget takes half a step back in utter shock.

She thinks for a slip second she just may say it.

"Well fuck! Logan, you're being such a huge dick! I _do_ wish we'd never met because at least that way, I wouldn't have to feel my heart breaking like it is! I hate this! I hate _you_!" Bridget yells, crying. She's not even angry anymore.

She's just really sad.

"Good because the feelings are fucking mutual!" Logan yells back, and his heart breaks a little more for every tear passing Bridget's eyes. He doesn't want this, he _doesn't_.

"God I can't even look at you right now!" Bridget cries, and runs in the direction she came from.

"Bee, whoa, what's wrong?" V asks, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Logan and I..." Bridget heaves sobs, trembling.

"What about you and Logan?" Kendall asks, anger sparking into him. If Logan hurt Bridget, Kendall's friend and a fragile girl at that, there will be hell to pay.

"We...we broke up!"


	40. Breaking Down With An Album

"What do you mean you _broke up_?" V yells, shocked and appalled and any other synonym for '_surprised_'. Logan and Bridget, the most perfect couple V has ever seen, are done?

_Inconcievable_!

"We made love under the stars, V! What the fuck do you _think _I mean?" Bridget exclaims angrily, ters running down her face.

"Okay, Bee, the sarcasm wasn't all that necessary. But I'll accept it because you're now single." V says, and Bridget laughs a watery laugh, wiping tears from her eyes. Of course V is like that.

"Why would he do that?" Kendall asks, shocked at his friend. Why on Earth would Logan Mitchell dump Bridget Damienz, the love of his life? Is he on drugs or something?

"I started it all. Don't get upset with him. Please. I couldn't bear it if I broke up _Big Time Rush_." Bridget tells him, and the three boys sigh.

"On one condition." Carlos tells her, and she quirks a brow.

"What?" Bridget asks, confused. What could they possibly want?

"You let us help you with your parents." they reply simultaniously, and Bridget gasps.

"Who told you?" she whispers, unable to truly grasp the seriousness of the problem. Well, of course not. She's never had to deal with this before. Most people don't get close enough to try and find her out, and she was able to dodge V about it for so long...

What the hell happened?

"Carlos. It was an accident. We caught you and Logan talking about it and we forced it from him." James says, and Bridget sighs.

"Seems I have no say in this at all, I guess. Although, I wish you'd stay out. I can handle another five months. I've been handling it for ten years." Bridget states proudly.

Funnily enough, this _doesn't_ make the others feel better.

"Well then you won't even need to deal with five months. Three tops. We promise to end this." Kendall says, and Bridget looks at him.

"How? You'll be on tour until after I'm eighteen." she smirks when she sees the handsome faces of seventy five percent of _Big Time Rush_ fall in defeat.

Only for Kendall's to rise in a smirk.

"We can keep tabs on you through V, Katie, and my Mom." he tells her, and Bridget groans.

"Damn you people for caring enough to put your lives in danger." Bridget tells them, and they smile at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yea, that's us. The caring morons." V laughs, and Bridget joins her, and she doens't know if it sounds as fake as it feels. All she can hear is the sound of her heart breaking into billions of bite size pieces.

Just when she thought things were going good, it all tumbles upside down. Go fucking figure.

* * *

"Ugh I feel like crap..." Logan grumbles, walking into his room.

"You should. How could you do that to Bridget?" Kendall asks, standing up. He's the only one who's managed to stay awake out of worry. Not just for Bridget, but for his best friend Logan.

Damn Logan for being so naturally loveable.

"Not now, Kendall. I walked home in the rain and she started it. She wanted us to be apart because of the tour, and she got what she wanted. She hates me." Logan says, sneezing. His nose is red and his eyes are puffy and he's dripping wet. Even he can't tell where the rain starts and the tears end.

"She does hate you, Logan. You broke her into a bajillion pieces and she hates you. I hope you're happy." Kendall tells the brainiac, walking to the room he shares with his younger sister.

Logan stands there in the living room, more tears falling down his cheeks but he's not sobbing. He crawls into his own bed without bothering to change.

He's to depressed to care.

* * *

"I can't believe the guys are going on tour." Anna sighs, and Bridget chews her lip.

She's already told Leila and Anna about the break up and she doesn't want to be around them anymore. Anna is completley overdramatic and obnoxious and Leila has a secret that only Bridget knows about.

The only person Bridget wants to be around is V. And of course her best friend of so many years is out on an audition.

"I know, right? And stupid Gustavo won't let us go. Six months away from my Kendall is going to be so impossible." Leila pouts, and Bridget holds back her snort and forces her eyes to not roll.

"I can't believe my album is being released next week..." she breathes, staring at the box in her hands. It's a preview of her album, and she can't say she hates it. It's really gorgeous.

The front cover is a picture of her, sitting under a tree and strumming her guitar. Just because the paparazzi took it, doesn't mean she hates it. She loves the photo and the title of the album is _Music for a Sunny Afternoon_. It's written in navy blue in her own loopy cursive-print writing. On the back is a photo she took of the tree itself with a track list.

_1. TikTok _

_2. How Do You Love Someone _

_3. Walking on Air _

_4. Your Love Is My Drug _

_5. Bubbly _

_6. This Is Me_

_7. So Far, So Great _

_8. Journey to the End of My Life_

_9. LaLa_

_10. Weightless_

_11. Naturally_

_12. Just the Way I Am_

Bridget smiles slightly, opening the case. There's a flipbook with the lyrics and a differnt pictures of her, her friends, and things she likes in it. Her thank you's are what make her smile falter.

'_I want to thank Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainright the most, for helping me get where I am. If it wasn't for you two, I'd be in Cheyenne, still reading books on my balcony. I love you guys so much. You're officially family.  
I want to also thank eveyone else at **Rocque Records**-Freightrain, you're the best security gaurd EVAH! Bill and Josh and Drake and Andy and Annie and Lola and Brenda. You all are the best crew anyone could ask for. Thanks for the patience and advice and everything.  
V, where to start? You're my best friend ever and I love you like the sister I never got. Thank you for all the late nights back in Cheyenne when we couldn't sleep and the laughs and stories and loving me even though I am who I am. You don't know how much you mean to me. You help me get through everything and you stay by my side no matter what happens. I could never let anyone replace you and I hope you realize that without you, I'm just a stupid nub with a good voice. I wish you luck as an actress even though you don't need it and I hope you remember me when you're getting you awards.  
Kendall, James, Carlos-you three are the best guys in the entire world. You've made an imppression on me and this business. I could never for a better set of friends. I can't imagne my life without you now that you're parts of it. You three are amazing. You're more than just handsome faces. You're awesome friends who would jump in front of bullets for the people you care about. I love you.  
Logan...I love you. I love you and I can't say it enough. I can't live without you. You're my heart and soul and I don't deserve you. You're my sunshine and my oxygen and my blood. You love me for me and I'd be lying if I said I haven't been craving someone like you all my life. You say you do, but I don't tihnk you comprehend how much I need you. I think without you I'd lose my mind. I love you so much Logan Alexander Mitchell, the apple of my eye.  
Thanks to my parents who had me strive for greatness.  
Last but oh most certainly **not** least-my fans! You guys are what kept me here. Without you I'd have been shipped back to Cheyenne and you'd see me next on **Where Are They Now?** probably sitting in a classroom becoming a lawyer and slowly but surely dying from boredom. I can't even start to say how thankful I am for all of you who follow me on **twitter** and **facebook** and **youtube **and for all the support and you guys know the speech. But that certainly doens't make it any less true, though. I couldn't get annywhere at all without you fans and I'm not gonna say I love you because I don't know you all pesonally but I am gonna say that I'm truly greatful for you all and I can't thank you enough for buying my album and listening to my music. You're all the best.  
XXXOOO, Bridget:)  
_

"Bridget, don't be selfish." Anna chastides, and Bridget looks up at her.

"What?" she asks, voice menacing but Anna doesn't pick up on it.

"She said don't be selfish. Our boyfriends are leaving for six months and all you care about is your stupid album." Leila says, and Bridget stands up.

"I'm sorry for not caring about some stupid tour that my _ex_ boyfriend is leaving on. I'm sorry that I care about my own carreer and the fact that I'm actually going somewhere unlike you two, who haven't landed a single role in your entire lives. I'm so sorry for being a little selfish when my heart has just been fucking broken." Bridget tells the two girls and leaves them staring after her.

'_I don't turn heads. I fucking break necks._' she thinks, smirking as everyone turns to see who just bitched out the girlfriends to one of the most successful bands of the moment.

When she enters her room she falls onto her bed and cracks, sobs shaking her and tears soaking her pillow.

* * *

**AN-Please please please don't eat me! I'm sorry I took so long to update it's just that this chapter was majorly filler because I have a plan it's just I can't execute it now. And I also wanted to get Bridget's album release out of the way because I know if I don't I'll forget all about it. So enjoy!**


	41. Curiouser and Curiouser She Is

**AN-WARNING! Towards end of chapter, _major_ OOCness on Kendall's part. Keep in mind it's _supposed_ to be that way to fit in with what I have planned here, so please don't hate me for it.**

* * *

Over the course of a week, the three couples and the two ex's have managed quite a lot.

V began filming for a role in the movie _Impulse_. She's starring as Vanessa.

Anna and Leila have got roles together in a novella series about two girls who are close but not sisters or something weird like that.

The guys have been rehearsing nonstop for the tour in a week. Logan gave Bridget back her charm bracelet.

Bridget had her CD release party and put on quite a show for everyone. She _also_ gave Logan back his lightning bolt necklace.

And they all even did a little play called _Rome and Juliet_. The performance was amazing, but Bridget cried her eyes out the entire ride home with V (her parents didn't come-they're in Tahoe) Her worst nightmare had come true.

She and Logan ended just like Romeo and Juliet: _tragically_.

And now, it's Tuesday. The tour starts in six days, and Bridget's got a secret that's eating her alive. The worst part is, it isn't her secret to tell.

But she can't keep it for much longer.

"Hey, Kendall, can I talk to you?" she asks meekly, looking at her blonde friend as he laughs at something on the TV. He's at Bridget's place, just there with her alone like he's been lately.

She can't say she doesn't mind him hanging out. He's a great friend and he cares a lot about her. Plus he's really fun to be around period.

"Yea, Bridget. What's up?" Kendall looks at her, worry written across his forehead. It makes Bridget sick.

"I just...you're leaving and I have something to tell you. I shouldn't even tell you but to keep it a secret was wrong but she made me swear and I-"

"Bridget, slow down. Tell me what's bugging you. Did your parents do something again?" Kendall's entire face darkens. He _really_ hates her parents.

"No, no. They've been in Tahoe the entire time." Bridget smiles softly at him. She has to admit, someone _besides_ Logan care about her is nice.

"Then what is it?" Kendall asks, his charming smile returning, dimples showing. The sight is so adorable but also makes her want to cry.

Logan has dimples, too.

"It's...it's about Leila." Bridget's voice is now just a soft murmur, and Kendall looks confused. What about his girlfriend would possibly worry Bridget?

"I...I can't even tell you! It's not my place and she'd kill me if I did and...argh I hate this!" Bridget groans, face in a throw pillow. She's never been this..._dramatic_ before. That's V's job. But her and Logan's ending it screwed her emotions up pretty bad.

"What, Bridget? You know you can tell me anything." Kendall says, rubbing the girls back affectionately. Bridget holds back the shiver of desire because it confuses her. If she loves Logan, she can't possibly want Kendall...

Can she?

"Leila...oh God! She's cheating on you! There I said it! Please don't hate me! I couldn't live with it anymore and you're leaving and I just _had_ to tell you!" Bridget exclaims, searching Kendall's green-blue eyes for any signs of anger.

She finds none.

Only shock, disbelief, and a hint of defeat.

"You're lying." he whispers, looking downcast.

"Kendall, I'm not. I'd never lie to you." Bridget whispers back, cupping his cheek for him to look at her again.

His eyes now hold nothing but a heartbreak to match her own.

"What's his name?" Kendall asks, clenching his fists.

"I can't tell you." Bridget answers, and Kendall gapes at her.

"Why the fuck not?" he yells, standing up. How could she _not _tell him the name of the man his girlfriend is cheating on him with? Is she high?

"I'm _not_ gonna tell you his name so you can find him and kill him." Bridget snaps, standing up.

"Well then what the hell do you expect me to do? Leila is cheating on me with him! I deserve his balls on a platter and you know it!" Kendall yells back, and Bridget rolls her eyes.

"I agree, I do. But you know that crap ain't gonna fly with the court when you're on trial for assault. You know it and I know it." Bridget crosses her arms, smirking when Kendall sighs in defeat and plops back on the couch.

Her smirk fades when he looks up at her with tears on his cheeks.

"I love her, Bridget. I know I do. I've always been hers but she's never been mine." he says. voice cracked and thick with tears, and Bridget pats his shoulder softly.

An anger flares up in her as she comforts him. How _dare_ is bitch break apart _Kendall Knight_! The leader of _Big Time Rush _and the glue that keeps the four together. How dare she claim him with all her lies and then just ruin him! How dare she think she can do it without her karma coming back to bite her in the ass?

"Kendall, his name Richard Keath. He's an actor. Kendall, you need to promise me one thing." Bridget says sternly, and Kendall looks up at her.

"What?" he asks softly, and Bridget grabs a tissue from her coffee table, wiping his face.

"Promise me you won't hurt him. I couldn't live knowing you kicked his ass and went to jail for it because of me. No atter how much he deserves it." Bridget answers, and Kendall places his hand atop hers while it rests on his cheek. It may be the tears messing up his vision, but Bridget looks so beautiful today... Kendall shakes the idea from his head. Bridget belongs with Logan and-well they did break up so-not possible. Bridget still loves Logan and he still loves Leila.

Right?

"I promise, Bridget. Oh, look at me. I'm such a wuss. I always told myself I'd never cry over girl." Kendall says, chuckling at himself.

"Well I told myself I'd never let any boy get close enough to hurt me. We both lost ourselves in love, didn't we? We're hopeless." Bridget sighs, smiling softly.

"Well we're both here to help each other get through it." Kendall smiles, wrapping an arm around Bridget's shoulder and giving her a squeeze.

"Yea. Who knew it took a broken person to fix a shattered one?" she laughs, tears coming to her eyes. Logan was supposed to be the one to fix her but instead he just broke her further.

"No, Bridget. Don't cry, please." Kendall begs, and Bridget laughs, wiping the tears away.

"Sorry, Kendall. I can't help it. I'm just a broken as you are. Only I'm better at hiding it sometimes." Bridget says, and Kendall nods.

"You are, you are. Look, I'll break up with her later. Right now I just want to wallow in misery." Kendall sighs, leaning against the couch.

"Oh _hell_ no. Kendall Knight, you do _not_ wallow in misery. You take action. You're no pussy-willow. I swear to God I'll dump the bitch for you if you don't." Bridget says, hands on her hips, standing up and glaring at him.

"No, Bridget. I'll do it, just not now. Give me a little time to get over this, alright?" Kendall asks, and Bridget sits back down, sighing.

"I guess I can give you that. Hey, cheer up. You deserve better anyway." Bridget nudges Kendall with her shoulder. He laughs and nudges back.

"I do, don't I? I mean, I'm Kendall freaking Knight. I deserve nothing less than a princess!" Kendall exclaims with a laugh.

"Oh God. You know things are bad when you start talking in rhymes." Bridget teases, and Kendall facepalms.

"Lordy lordy lordy." he mutters, and Bridget laughs.

She could get used to having Kendall being the one to fix her up, even if he's just a friend.


	42. Not Gone Just Not Here Now

"Dude ohmigod no way!" Kendall laughs when Bridget shows him a picture of them in a magazine. It's now Thrusday evening, and they're in Bridget's bedroom, watching _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ while reading the tabloids.

"I know, right? Man the paparazzi loves to blow crap outta proprtion. We were in **McDonalds. **Like that can hardly be classified as a date." Bridget snorts, reading the article.

"'_Kendall Knight and Bridget Damienz, two artists from **Rocque Records, **were seen together at **McDonalds **on Wednesday afternoon. Sources say they've been closer ever since Bridget and Logan Mitchell, in the same band as Kendall, broke up. Also it just so happens that Kendall broke up with his year long girlfriend Leila Penn, resident actress. When asked about it, both teens denied anything romantic going on between them. They may say so, but everyone is keeping their eyes peeled._'"

"Wow, how nice. I mean, seriously, does it even look like we're on a date?" Kendall asks, staring at the picture.

He and Bridget are sitting together outside, in the play area, eating and laughing. They had been talking about a movie they had both seen, _The Sasquatch Dumpling Gang_, and telling thier favorite scenes. They're sitting across from each other and-_oh_. _Now_ Bridget gets why people think they're dating.

They're holding hands.

Well, it _looks_ like they are, anyway. The paparazzi snagged the photo just as he was low fiving her.

"Jesus Christ..." Bridget sighs, looking at her ceiling, the magazine on her stomach.

"I know man. It's almost like they _want_ us together or something." Kendall replies, sitting Indian style on her bed, looking down at her. The words rattle him to his core, the question popping up before he can stop it.

'_Do **I **want us together_?'

"It's so annoying." Bridget rolls her eyes, wriggling around so she's on her stomach, looking up at Kendall, chin in her hands.

"Beyond annoying. Don't they get that we're not together nor will we be? We're friends." Kendall says, but even he's beginning to doubt himself.

Does he _just_ want to be her friend?

* * *

"_Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy. Now my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible. I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did._"

"So, what did you think?" Bridget asks Gustavo, tears in her eyes.

She wrote that song just three days ago.

She had made sure Gustavo wasn't going to be there when she recorded it, instead Kelly.

"It was amazing, Bridget. I loved it. It's late, dear. Why don't you go spend time with Carlos and James and Kendall? They're leaving tomorrow." Kelly says, and Bridget nods.

She's going to be pretty much alone after tomorrow.

V is fimling a movie, Leila hates her, she has _nothing_ in common with Anna, and the three most important boys in her life are going to be gone for six months.

"I hate this." she mutters, and knocks on the door to **2J**.

"Bee! Ohmigod I was wondering when you'd get here damn!" V laughs, opening the door. Bridget smiles weakly at her, and V automatically places an arm around her shoulders and leads her to Kendall's room.

"Talk to me." V says, and Bridget's smile fades.

"I recorded the song today. Just before I came here." Bridget whispers, and V sighs.

"It's gonna be fine, Bee. I promise you that." V hugs her friend, feeling so bad for her.

"I know it is. It just takes a while for the pain to go away." Bridget says, mustering up her courage and walking out the door.

"Hey, check this out! We snagged this from Gustavo's fridge!" Carlos exclaims proudly, holding up a bottle of champagne.

"Woohoo! It's not a partay unless there's drinks!" Bridget laughs, flashing the devil horns.

"Totally. I'm just so glad my mom and sister aren't here." Kendall says, and Bridget smiles at him.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asks, looking up at him.

"Yea. What's up?"Kendall asks, sitting across from her on his bed.

"I'm gonna miss you, that's what, you big lug." Bridget says softly, tears in her eyes as she hugs him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Bridget." Kendall replies, voice muffled as he buries his face in her shoulder, hugging her back.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Bridget tells him, and Kendall laughs.

"If I didn't, you'd still be with Logan, I'd still be with Leila, and we wouldn't be so close." he says, and Bridget sighs.

"You're right. You promise to text me everyday, call me every week, and we'll video chat at least once a month." Bridget says, and Kendall nods, face still in her shoulder.

"I swear it." he says, taking a deep breathe through his nose.

'_Her soap makes her smell like lavender._' he thinks, smiling.

"C'mon, we'd better get back or Carlos will down the entire bottle all by himself." Bridget laughs, pulling away. Kendall smiles, chuckling.

The night is spent happily, not a single tear shed.

* * *

"Bye!" Bridget yells as the boys wave out the window of the bus, driving away.

"They're gone, Bee." V says, wiping her eyes.

"Not gone. Just...not here. They're coming back." Bridget smiles, wiping at her eyes as well.

* * *

**A/N-Well, after like, six months, it's coming to a close. It's the last chapter next, and then an epilogue. I swear to God I may cry...**


	43. The End

"They're back! Ohmigod Bee _they're back_! I have a boyfriend to greet hurry up!" V screams, pulling Bridget from her lawn chair by the pool.

"Ahh!" Bridget laughs, holding her book and running with her best friend.

So does she.

"James!" V yells, glomping the brunette, attacking him with kisses.

"Kendall!" Bridget laughs, and the tall man turns around and beams when Bridget wraps her arms around his neck and he stumbles back from the force of it, arms around her waist.

"I missed you, Bridget." he says, face buried in her shoulder. '_She still smells like lavender..._' he sighs happily, glad to have her in his arms. He lifts her off the ground, her legs bent at the knees and she laughs.

Sure she remembers the last time she was held like this, but it doesn't hurt anymore.

"I missed you, too, Kendall. I can't believe you're here. It's almost like a dream." Bridget says. pulling away to look into his eyes.

"We're both here, both real. It just feels good to hold you. I can't even _count _how many times I would look out into the audience and thought I saw you." Kendall says, making the girl in his arms smile.

"I almost went to your room so many times, jusst to have someone to hold. V's great and all, but she's no cuddle buddy." Bridget giggles, and Kendall smiles. The sound is better than any music he could ever hear.

"Hey, Bridget, can we get serious for a minute?" he asks, and Bridget nods.

"What's the matter?" she asks, worried.

Kendall wouldn't normally be serious in a happy moment like this.

"Well, we're both eighteen now, so we can make our own choices. And, well, I made a choice while on tour. I'm moving into my own place. It's here at the **Palm Woods**, so we're close to everyone. It's really nice, but it's too big for just one guy. So, I was wondering if..." Kendall trails off, nervous.

What if she says no? Then he'll just look like a fool.

"If...?" Bridget asks, trying not to smile. She knows what he's going to ask, and she certainly knows her answer.

"If you would move in with me!" Kendall says, and it's _really_ loud.

"Whoa, did I just hear what I _think_ I heard?" Carlos asks, and Bridget and Kendall look over at them, blushing. Kendall doesn't release Bridget, though.

He's gone _far_ too long without her.

"Yea, you did. Kendall and I are...well we decided to not put a label on it until he got back. But we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Bridget smiles, and Kendall smiles back at her.

"Wow...well this...wow." Logan sighs, and walks up to the apartment.

"Better reaction than I expected...especially from Logan." Kendall nods, and Bridget smiles at him.

"I love you..." she whispers, lips on his but not enough to kiss him.

She's _teasing him_.

"I love you, too." Kendall whispers back, pulling away from her mouth. Two can play this game.

"Guys, we need to get inside from the rain!" V exclaims, and everyone runs inside.

Everyone but Kendall and Bridget.

"I love the rain." Bridget murmurs, and Kendall smirks.

His lips touch hers and she pulls herself closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Bridget smiles into the kiss, and she feels Kendall smile too, knowing that there aren't any '_maybe_'s about it this time. This is, in fact, the _best kiss of her life._

**A/N- Well, there it is. I know that the ending sucks royal lollipops, but I just had a chapter nine flashback and was like _'Man this just needs to be done..._' So yea... and there's gonna be an epilogue, too.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and alerted. This story would have never finished if you hadn't been loyal. I honestly can saw that sometimes I just considered dropping this thing and never looking back. But then I remembered how many people love it and then I _watched_ the show and knew I couldn't do that.**

**And so, without anymore rambles, I must add:**

**The End**


	44. Epilogue

"Ryan, David, Jordin! Living room _now_!" Bridget and Kendall yell, standing next t each other.

"Yes?" three kids come out of their rooms slowly.

Two boys with black hair, one with blue eyes one with green, and a honey blond girl with brown eyes, all of them sevven years old.

"Well, tomorrow is your eighth birthday, and we were wondering if you were okay with having a party." Kendall smiles at his children, who's eyes light up at the idea.

"Yes! Of course yes!" Ryan, the blue eyed boy, exclaims, beaming.

"Good. Now, go back to whatever it is you were doing." Bridget says, smiling at the little ones.

Jordin, the girl, gives her parents hugs and thanks them before running back to her brothers.

"You'd think that after seven years, I'd get used to someone calling me '_Momma_'." Bridget says, smiling and leaning into Kendall.

"I know, right? We're twenty seven. Being parents is so weird." Kendall replies, and Bridget looks at him.

"We can't be twenty seven. I feel so much older than that." she says, and Kendall smiles.

She's still the same drama queen he fell in love with.

"I love you." Kendall tells her, and she smiles.

"I love you, too. Now, we got a party to plan." Bridget pecks his lips, and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, birthday girl!" James smiles, picking Jordin up and holding her at his waist.

"James! Put me down!" Jordin laughs, and James shakes his head.

"No chance." he says, smiling at the little girl.

"C'mon, James. You need to share." Carlos laughs, holding out his arms. James smirks at him anad tosses Jordin the two feet to Carlos, who catches her easily.

"Stop that!" Jordin cries, covering her face.

"We're sorry, Jordin. We didn't mean to scare you." Carlos says, and Jordin glares at him.

"James, Carlos, Dad! Up for a game of three on three?" David asks, and Carlos sets Jordin down, nodding.

"You know it!" James and Kendall laugh, running to Ryan and David.

"Man they're so weird..." V laughs, standing with Bridget and Anna.

"I know. It's like they think they're sixteen again. But the kids love it, so it's alright." Bridget smiles, watching them play a game of feild hockey.

Two boys and a tomboy. Triplets. Oh how fun.

"Hey, is Logan coming with Cari?" Anna asks, sitting down on the patio with her friends.

"I don't know. I invited them. You know, Logan told Kendall he's planning on asking Cari to marry him soon?" Bridget says, smiling.

"Ah! I knew it!" Anna laughs, and V smiles.

"They're gonna be happy together." she says, and the other girls nod.

"Momma!"

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Bridget turns to her son, and he holds up his elbow.

"James accidentally pushed me and I hurt myself." Ryan says, tears in his eyes. Bridget can tell he's working really hard to keep them back because he wants to be just like his Dad.

Oh if Ryan only knew that his Dad has cried...

"Okay. Let's go inside and get you all cleaned up." Bridget smiles, taking her son inside.

"Hey, Logan, Cari." she smiles when the couple walk inside, using their key.

"He-oh, Ryan. What happened?" Logan asks, bending down to see the boy.

"James accidentaly shoved him and he scraped his elbow." Bridget answers, smiling.

Same old Logan, caring about everyone.

"I can fix that up real easy. Bridget, would you mind?" Logan looks up at Bridget, and she nods.

She and Logan are practically family now. Everything is okay.

Logan smiles and takes Ryan to the bathroom while Cari and Bridget go to the backyard.

"Logan's going to be an awesome doctor one day." Bridget says, and Cari smiles.

They launch into conversations about Bridget's kids and the latest things they've done and work and blah blah blah. The party is fun and the kids all get amazing gifts. Eventually everyone leaves with promises to call and plans to see each other again. Bridget and Kendall clean up, the kids in bed.

"Man that was fun." Kendall says, curling up next to his wife in bed that night, stroking her hair.

"It was. I loved seeing everyone again. I miss when we would all hang out every day like family. It got to the point whwere we were getting sick of each other." Bridget laughs, and Kendall smiles.

"I know. We still see them, though." he says, and she sighs.

"Yea but it's like, every other weekend. It's harder and harder, what with all of us not being musical anymore and doing other things, and our kids, it's insane." Bridget sighs again, and Kendall smiles at her. "What're you smiling at?" she asks, quirking a brow at him.

"You. You're so cute. You haven't changed a bit." he answers, and he kisses her.

"Mmm, Kendall..." Bridget murmurs against his lips, pulling him closer.

Kendall smirks, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." the whisper to each other, smiling.

**FADE TO BLACK  
SHOW THE NAMES  
PLAY THE HAPPY SONG**


End file.
